Artistic Love
by Luna the Vampire
Summary: He had the money, looks, and women, but he felt it wasn't enough. She was just trying to become a artist, true she wasn't born to the life of the rich and fabulous but she was content. He admire her from some reason and slowly it became an addition, perhaps she would be his saving grace. He was stuck in his addictions and in all the madness would she safe him? Given his situation?
1. Chapter 1

I dont own anything but the idea that came to me while i was trying to sleep. Hope you like it. :)

* * *

Prologue

While having the money,the looks, and women, and not to forget the popularity of coming from a great family name. Life would seem fairly great, right? But what if it wasnt? what if it wasnt enough? One would then ask, what more could you possibly want? The answer to that question would remain a mystery to the young Sasuke Uchiha, born into a world of luxury, comfort in every way possible, and spoiled to the core. Never having to work for anything, and with just a phone call he could have a new sports car infront of his house.

But despite all of this, deep inside there was a feeling that he wasnt able to bare, a feeling that made him sick to his stomach. So he did the only thing, he bought the only thing that made him feel better, made him forget that goddamn forsaken feeling.

He bought drugs and alcohol.

She was what her parents called a dreamer, because instead of trying to become a lawyer, a doctor, or something similar she chose to be an artist, and while not being born in a cradle of gold, and not having parents that would buy you an island to cheer you up, she was fairly happy with her life as Dreamer, as her rents' would put it.

So how was it that her life came crashing down in a matter of hours? How was it possible that she was involved in something as dangerous as talking to a high value drug dealer? Goddamn it, was she crazy? Had insanity finally come to pay her a visit?

Ah, now she remembered, she went and unintentionally grabbed the attention of _**him**_.

Fucking Great.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Meeting

It was all Itachi's fault, he thought. The asshole thought that by sending him here he would change his way and see, as he so poetically said, _the light. _ Bullshit. That he thought, was pure and utter bullshit, nuff said. But now he was hiding his ass in the bathroom stall hoping that those fricking fangirls would leave quickly. So while he waited he took out a the box of cigs he had in his pants pocket where itachi couldnt find them. Other wise the ass would take them away immediately, tch, and lit one up.

He leaned on the stalls wall and inhaled as sweet bliss came over him.

But before we go any further lets introduce him, yes? But im sure you know him already, his family's name was everywhere, he himself was in the magazines, in the Tv, and billboards.

His name was Sasuke Uchiha, born to the fabulously rich Uchiha family. He has an older shit of a brother named Itachi, his fucktard father Fugaku, and his perfectly fake mother, Mikoto Uchiha. Thats not counting his cousins and uncle, the latter thinking he owned the fucking word and with the money that old geezer had he wouldnt be surprise if he owned half of the worlds country's.  
Now if you wanted to know about him personally then you can find everything you need on google but heres a quick summary.

He was born in a cradle of gold, he had an umlimited golden credit card, had about 10 different cars, and liked to get wasted. There wasnt a club that he didnt know of and was as many would say a womanizer of the highest degree and he would agree with you that he did indeed sleep with alot of women just for fun. He had enough fluence and cash that he could pick up his cell call a number and in an hour he could have the newest sports car infront of his house. Yeah, he was that fucking fly.

Now despite the fact the he was swimming in money, it just wasnt enough and soon he went down the path of self destruction, drinking and drugs was so easy to get that it was a joke, seriously.

So where was he at the moment, he was in a bathroom stall, smoking, in school, in an fucking _Art_ school. Why? because itachi said it would help him, but what sasuke didnt understand was how in the fuck was an art school help him? like seriously he was thinking that maybe itachi had been high off his rocker when he told him the news.

So now here he was stuck from 8 in the morning to 3 in the afternoon every single day for a year.

By the way did he mention that he was hardcore into drugs? No? Oh well then now you know.

...

She was late to class and knew, she just knew that her teacher was going to scold her. This was at least the fifth time she was late to class and her teacher was going to blow a casket.  
The art school better known as Red Scorpion, it was a rather famous school and only great artist when there, or you really sucked but had the money to get in.

Her name was Sakura Haruno and she was a tough girl, not like those weak, too fricking loud fangirly girls. She came from a middle class family, decent, well cared for, nice home, so on and so on, and she didnt give two shit about all of that. Her parents were the controlling type she couldnt even breath with them on her. True she had a nice home, but the people inside were the ones that count and sadly her family were vain people, only caring about looks and how much money you made. So she left to her grandparents house when she turned 14, having had enough of their bullshitty ways.

So knowing that she was going to get told off by the teacher adding that she hadnt had anything to eat, she was pissed off and was running down the halls to get to her class.

She was speeding by when she turned the corner and crashed into a wall...and dropped her sketchbook and color pencils.

"God what the hell?!" she said rubbing her forehead, sitting on the floor.

"I think thats my line, pinky." said the wall.

She looked up at the voice and saw that it was a good looking guy...yea ok so it was the humanoid of the greek god Adonis talking to her. She thought he perfect until she heard his comment, for sakura it was about the persons personality rather than just their looks and if they had both it was just a great bonus. Sadly this person only had one.

"The hell you just called me!" she said.

He raised his eyebrow, "why are you so pissed, you're the one that crashed into me?" she twitched then shook her head, she was going to be more late then before. She began to gather her things and jam them into her bag mumbling to herself, she was so into collecting her things that she didnt see him checking her out.

"Whats with the pink hair, pinky?" he asked still sitting on the floor.

Sakura twitched at the name and answered without looking at him because she was sure she would pop.

"Its natural," she spared him a glance at him then his hair before turning back at her task, "duckass."

Sasuke's eyes wide never had someone called him something like that, well no one like her anyways, no female had ever insulted him before. He was speechless for a moment.  
She finished getting her thing then checked her cell for the time and saw that she was at least 10 minutes later already, her teacher was going to _murder _her. She scrabbled to get up and nearly fell again at her clumsiness.

"Goddamnit son-ofa-chicken " she took off and was about half way down the hall when she turned back at him and yelled, "SORRY MAN IM GONNA BE LATE!"

Sasuke was just...flabbergasted. What was wrong with this girl? He raised his hand slowly and did a weak wave at her before she took off again.

A women, a female, just ignored him, completely ignored him..._and_ insulted him at the _same time._ AND she had pink hair that she claimed was _natural_!

Which he knew was utter shit, people just dont have pink fricking hair.

What in the fuck just happened? He was calmly coming out of the restroom and then he was slammed into the ground.

He stood up and was about to leave when he saw a piece of paper in the floor, picking it up he saw that it was a sketch; a really good one, of a forest. It was all in pencil so it was black and grey but he could clearly see all the details and it was amazing. He then remembered that the girl had dropped her things and must have missed this sheet. He was thinking of giving it back but he had no idea where she went so he thought about giving it to her the next time he saw her, but right now he was going to skip all his classes and was going to the roof to smoke something before he got home to itachi where the man would be breathing down his neck like a fucking vulture.

* * *

**REVIEW IF YA WOULD LIKE ANOTHER CHAPTER OR IF YA LIKED IT !**

**Deal? :) **

**Check out my other story if ya like! **


	2. The beginning

Wow. I didnt think people would like this story but Im glad you guys did.

Thanks alot for all your reviews!

They make me smile.

:D

* * *

He had spent his day on the top of the school smoking without a care in the word and planning his night at one of the many clubs he knew with a few of his so called 'friends'.  
A cig in his mouth and his hands busy with his new cell texting his people.

He was sitting on the floor not caring if his new pants got dirty, leaned back on the small fence looking up at the blue blue skies. He heard the bell ring signaling that the day had ended and everyone could leave home. Of course he was dying to leave this hell hole and go get a drink but he had to wait at least 30 minutes before he could even think of sitting a foot on the school front court yard.

He took a deep breath and cursed that fucktarded stupid manipulative bitch of itachi to hell and back.

When he checked his watch for the time he thought that enough time had passed and it would be safe enough for him to leave without getting mobbed by the women in the school.

He went down the stairs and walked the now empty halls, his footsteps echoing. He was passing by a classroom that from the outside it seemed as if no one was inside, when a loud "FUCK!" was heard coming from the inside. He turned around and stared around to look for the noise but hearing none he turned and was about to take a step when he heard it again.

"son-ofa-flying bitch!" he heard things much like a chair hitting the floor, taking slow and quiet steps he went to peek inside the classroom and from the slight gap in the door he saw a girl...making a mess inside.

Sakura was pissed..no pissed wasnt the word she was furious. She had gotten yelled at by her teacher and then said teacher had dumped a shit load on her as punishment and to top it off she had lost her sketch drawing that she needed to transfer onto a canvas, it was a project she had been assigned to and it was due in 3 days. If she didnt find the damn thing she needed to start over, and it sucked cause she had worked hard on the sketch looking up magazines for different scenes she could use and the colors she had thought of using. Hard work and concentration all thrown to the trash because of her clumsiness.

So here she was turning over chairs and desk in search of her sketch thinking she had left it in some one else's desk, she had even turn her bag inside out just to fine that the damn thing wasnt there. Her day just kept getting worse and worse. So in her frustration she cursed out loud since no one was supposed to be here after all, right?

After her little out burst she had deflated and sat on the floor then proceeded to just lay flat against the floor, she wasnt going to find the damn sketch was she? She was going to have to draw it all over, thing was she really liked the drawing...feeling pissed again she kicked her feets out like a child throwing a tantrum. This wasn't fair goddamn it!

Sasuke stared at the girl in the room, he couldn't have been more amused if he tried. The girl out loud just threw a tantrum about something and it looked like she just gave up. Deciding to have some entertainment before he went out partying he walked inside the classroom and quietly closed the door behind him.

Drowning in her misery she didnt noticed sasuke coming in so it was natural for her to be startled when she heard his voice.

"Hn..." he stood with his hand in his pockets with a raised brow.

Her eyes snapped open and started at him from her prone position. Who the was this Adonis infront of her?

"...what?" she said rudely.

"...what are you doing?" he questioned.

" what does it look i'm doing?" Did he need something? or what?

" Hn. Looks like you were throwing a tantrum with all that kicking you did."

So he saw did he, just how much did he see, " Stalker"

"Im not a stalker, i was just walking by when I heard a noise."

"And you waited so long to make your presence known, Lovely." she mocked.

"...Hn." his eyebrow twitched. Taking a look at him his hair got her attention, it looked like a duck's ass, seriously. Then something clicked in her mind. Wasnt he the one she had bumped into this morning?

"...Do i know you? "she asked.

"..."

Not the talkative person, huh. The silence went on for a few minutes before he talked again.

"Are you planning on getting up anytime soon? "

Closing her eyes for a few seconds she knew that the drawing wasnt going to draw itself so she might as well start working on it now. Getting on her feet she started to fix the over turned chairs and desk, but his stare was starting to get on her nerves.

"Do you need something?" she asked,

"No." came his simple answer.

This guy was annoying god, if he didnt need anything why was he still here? When she was finished, she went to fix her bag and stuff her things in again.

Sasuke couldnt help but stare at her hair, when he had walked in the room the first thing he took notice of was her hair. It was pink for godsake, his memory quickly remembered the girl who had knocked him over that morning, and this was the girl but it seem she had forgotten about it. His mind went to the drawing he had in his bag.

"Why is your hair pink?"

Out of all the things he could have asked it had to be that one? Sakura's finger twitched.

"Its natural."

He stared on not believing her.

"As if."

In her anger, she turned around and stared at him straight on, "As if your one to talk your hair looks like a duck's _ass_ " she threw back at him. Yeah she was the same girl from his morning, in sakura's mind an instant flashback went on in her mind to this morning. He _was_ the guy she had crashed into.

"...Oh. " So she had remembered.

"Finally pinky i was starting to think you had brain damage. "

"Hey dumbass if i had brain damage it would have been your fault. Who the hell just stand in the corner like that, huh?"

"Lots of people, ever heard of ' No running in the halls' "

"Whatever. Look when we crash_"

"you mean when _you_ crashed into me" he corrected.

She ignored his correction, "...I might have dropped a paper of a sketch, did you see it?" He nodded.

As sasuke searched for the paper in his bag, sakura was jumping from joy. Now she didnt have to start from scratch. Thank the gods.  
When sasuke took the sheet out he stared at it in amazement again, it was so detailed the outline of the trees and the huge river were in dark dark grey and the inside was a lighter shade so you could see the details. The picture was like in 3D which was amazing since it wasnt even colored. He thought to his project one of the teaches had handed out and thought about something. He couldnt paint to save his life so... He looked at her up from the drawing,

" I'll give you this, " he waved the paper in his hand and sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Wait a minute there buddy, Thats mine picture it belongs to me you have no right to use as a bargaining chip." she hissed.

Sasuke smirked, "Its in my hands now pinky, i do whatever the hell i want with it"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT ASSHOLE!" she yelled. She made a move to go forward when he grabbed the paper with both hands and made it look like he was going to rip it in half, making her halt.

"You wouldnt" she said.

"Oh but i would pinky, besides you havent heard what i was going to say. "

"i dont want to hear shit, give it back."

He ignored her, " You'll made a sketch for me than paint it on a canvas and give it to me"

"draw one by yourself asshole i have no intentions of helping you."

"Then you can say goodbye to your drawing." he teased by waving the paper again. Sakura bit her lip in frustration, she could let him rip the paper and be free of him but she didnt have the time to spent looking up all the stuff she had done before, she had a dead line and since she worked a part-time job she really didnt have the time.

"Look i really dont have the time to draw another one ok, i have deadline so just give it back, and i cant help you. "

"and why not?" he questioned.

"Because if i have to draw everything for you and you have no skill they will notice. The teachers arent dumb here. " she explained.

The girl did make sense, his teachers knew he sucked and if suddenly showed up with a great canvas they'd know it wasnt his. He looked at his watch then at the girl. She had such eyes that he had blink twice to make sure he was seeing correctly. Her eyes...they were such a green color it was amazing. Her pink hair went well surprisingly with her eyes and her pale pale skin. Huh, why hadnt he notice sooner? She quite erotic. He raised his hand and bit his thump thinking deep while staring at her. Sakura was about to smack the living life outta him, what the hell did he think he was doing, staring so openly at her like that. This cocky asshole was really getting on her nerves.

Could he trust her? He didnt need friends, though he could bet that blond idiot would say different, he needed someone smart if he was going to pull this off. Itachi had been on his case for him to get a friend in class or a something like that. And she could help out with that, the project shit he had to do could wait or he could just ignore the whole thing.  
He was going to speak when a cheery song cut him off.

~We're the Girls! We're the Girls' Generation!  
Cha cha cha cha!  
Kocchi mite baby denwa shitari ring ring  
Fushizen nahodo shizen nafurifuri  
Kidzui terunoyo Paparazzi anataga  
Nozomu toori no egao de Aha ha ha~

Sakura's ring tone Girls Generation's Paparazzi rang in the classroom loudly, sasuke looked slightly shocked at the japanese song, he looked at her trying to find her cell. Which was at the bottom of the bag.

Life is a party gareji kara suite room  
Itsudatte anataga boom boom boom  
Hade ni car chase, hana no around  
Hiki tsukerarete boom boom boom

She grabbed her bag and just turned it over a desk, the contents in it spilling out, she checked the caller ID and unfortunately she needed to take the call. Sasuke blink when she held up her finger and answered,

"Hello?"

The woman had the audacity to make him wait like a some unimportant person, this was so wrong on so many levels and if didnt need her for this he would have walked away.

"yeah yeah i'll be there, what, no not now tomorrow...Look i have shit to do and i cant be babysitting her ass. So deal with it if you're so worried. I have to go..yea yea yea...Bye bye" she end the call and turn to sasuke.

"Sorry about that"

"sounds like you have a troublesome friend"

She rubbed her face, her anger had gone and now she was just tired and hungry and just wanted to go home but couldnt because she had to paint the stupid canvas.

"Look i'll keep this short and simple. You help me with a situation i have "

"yea and what will i get out of this 'deal' "she made air quotes, "i do not need you for anything and frankly you'll be a bother to hang around."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, did she know who he was then?

"Im a bother...to you" he pointed at her.

She nodded, "yes, All i hear every single day is how cool you are and how much money you have and 'omg, did you see him on the magazine' Its annoying as fuck and If i have to hear one more time how sexy you are, Im going blow a casket." she felt the annoyance coming back to her.

"Well welcome to my world." he said shrugging. Then a thought entered his mind he still didnt know her name.

"Whats your name pinky?"

"Do you are have to call me pinky it's so old" she complained.

" Fine then strawberry, how's that?"

She twitched, her grandma stilled called her that, but it was better than pinky.

"Just peachy. Ands its common courtesy to give your name first."

He rolled his eyes, if she already knew his name what was the point of this?

"Sasuke Uchiha. "

She knew what his name was but to hear it front the man himself was a different thing, to think she was talking to _The Sasuke Uchiha_ would have her friends scream and demanding that she introduce them. Not even their dreams would that happen. It would cause a major imbalance in her life if anyone saw them together more so if they were talking to one another.

"Sakura Haruno, pleased to meet you, uchiha -san"

Sasuke instantly looked sick at the name. She could call him anything she wanted, anything but _that_.

"Pleasures all mine _sa-ku-ra_" he chuckled when her face turned red.

"you little_"

"I'll call you whatever the hell i want and you an do the same but dont _ever_ call _me uchiha-san_, not even if you're life depended on it, got it?" his eyes narrowed at her, she frowned but nodded.

"Fine then, I have to go now, _duckass._ So goodbye." she had quickly snatched her sketch of his hand, stuffed it in her bag, and was about to take off when he blocked her path,

"wait a minute there _saku-chan_, " she looked up at him since he was 6ft while she was just 5' 4. Damn height. He was a head taller then she was.

"What?"

"cancel anything you have tomorrow after school. "

"why the bloody hell would i do that?"

"Because we'll heading for coffee. " He turned around and left the room leaving her standing there.

Who the fuck did he think he was ordering her around? Lord give her patience to deal with his ass. But one thing was for certain she was _not_ cancelling anything just because he said so.

Fuck him and fuck his ass and fuck his stupid hair.

...

When sasuke got home after his little talk with his new acquaintance sakura haruno, he felt better. She was much more different from those other girls and quickly went to his good graces by not jumping him the moment she saw him, bonus was that she even argued with him.

He quickly went upstairs, thanking his stars that no one was home at the time and jumped in the shower.

When he came out he picked a black shirt that fitted him nice outlining his tone stomach and arms, tight black jeans. He picked a thick white gold bracelet, his watch that he put back on, rings on both his index fingers and pinkys, with a red stud on his ear. Grabbing his car keys he ran down the stairs of the mansion and hopped in his car, texting his 'friends' that he was on his way.

Upon arriving at the club, the valet took his Lamborghini Murcielago while he went inside and as soon as he stepped in he was greeted with fake smiles and laughter. Not paying attention to any of them nor to the women that were giving him looks, he made his way to the bar and ordered some gin straight up.

He felt bored tonight for some strange reason, and soon that disgusting feel was creeping up on him again so he quickly pulled the nearest woman to the dance floor.

That damn thing was constantly there and only leaving when he was so messed up that he forgot his name. The night went on with people buying him drinks and throwing different women that might pleased him, his way. All on the hopes of him remembering their names and getting into the good graces of Sasuke Uchiha. His last name only counting for shit. No one cared if he was beyond messed up and that maybe he should stop drinking, they only encouraged him to continue to throw back another shot, another jello, another vodka. Soon it was way pass midnight and in the back of his mind something told him that maybe he should stop, that he was going passed his limit and was heading into dangerous ground, sasuke decided to ignore the voice and took the last sip of his patron.

When he woke up the next morning his stomach decided to tell him just how much he had fucked up and unleashed hell upon him and it seemed like his head was in agreement with his stomach because the pain it was causing could have blinding anyone. He immediately turned to the edge of the bed and spilled everything in his stomach, and when it ran out of stuff to spill only liquid came out.

This was a nightmare he endured every morning, and he wouldnt have it any other way. It made him focus on curing his hangover and not on other things, made his mind quiet down, leaving him in blissful silence.

When he stopped his dry heaving, he looked around and saw that he wasnt home or in any place he knew of, so that meant he was in a hotel somewhere and if he was correct someone was on the otherside of the bed sleeping. Looking over his shoulder he saw a women on her stomach sleeping unaware of the pain he was going through. Perfect.

He made his way to the bathroom leaning on the walls for support and washed his face off then with a bit of trouble he managed to put on his clothes and leave the hotel or from what he could tell, it was a motel. He found his car keys in his pants thankfully and left the parking lot.

Checking the time on the car's clock he knew itachi was home most likely waiting for him to get give him hell. As if he had nothing better to do then to hound him.

Taking him about 20 minutes to get home, he walked up the mansions stairs and opened the door only to see itachi passing by and stopping to look at him. After a few moments itachi grabbed sasuke and dragged him inside slamming the door shut. A look of anger in his eyes. The fucking hypocrite.

"Where in the seven hell were you, sasuke? Answer me!" this fucker was right in his face and right now he had a major hangover. Not the best combination.

"I called you a hundred times yesterday and you didnt answer, what the fuck sasuke!"

Sasuke knew he had, all the missed calls in his phone belonged to itachi, he had seen his calls when he was on the roof smoking his cig.

"I told you i wanted you back here right after school!"

He couldnt take more of his voice it was starting bother him, so he grabbed itachi's wrist that had a hold of his shirt and yanked them off him.

" Stop with the retarded questions, _Anki_" he spat out the word with venom, "you know where i was so dont go pulling," he gestured to itachi's body, " this dramatic scene, its _pathetic_"

Sasuke couldnt stand itachi and he most likely never will, nor could he stand the way he blew things out of proportions. It wasnt anything new really.

"Is it bad to care for my brother, huh sasuke? Is it?" Itachi said.

" I dont need nor want your care. Get a live and stop budding into mine like a pest." he spat out, he tried to move past itachi but he was grabbed by the shoulders and thrown across the floor.

" I dont care of you dont want me around but you need me, little brother." Inside Itachi felt like shit and more, his brother was in this place where he couldnt reach him no matter how hard he tried, and it was tearing me apart.

" What I need is sleep and some Advil. Apart from that I need nothing else. When are you going to get the message?" sasuke lifted himself with his hands but made no more to get off the floor, staring up at itachi.

"Mom and dad are getting worr_" Oh not this fucking shit.

"DO NOT GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT ITACHI" sasuke on his feet in a second and the murderous look on his face gave itachi chills.

"If you think that by bring that up you're going to get anything you're wrong, because the only thing you'll get is a trip the hospital."

Itachi had to think carefully when mentioning their parents, it always ended in a fight when they were brought up.

" Why didnt you attend your classes sasuke, i had a call from the school saying you didnt show up for any of them. "

"Do you think i was really going to sit there and listen to their shit all day? You're out of your damn mind." he stood up and leaned on the wall.

"If you would just give it a chance, you could learn to like it. " he pleaded.

Sasuke was getting tired of all this talking he looked to his watch but found that it wasnt on his wrist. Damn and it was a nice one too. Itachi taking notice that sasuke looked at his wrist but had nothing on blew up again.

"WHERE IS YOUR WATCH SASUKE?!" God could his voice get any louder?

"Obviously it's not on my wrist so its lost. "he said calmly.

"Sasuke thats at least the 5th watch you've lost! "

His eyes narrowed, as if a watch was such a big deal when he could just buy a hundred different watches.

"Who gives a shit, not me. "

"Its irresponsible!_" Itachi stopped there knowing he had just crossed the big fat red line.

"you're talking about _me_ being _irresponsible_ as if _your _a fucking SAINT?!" he yelled out, " Whose the one that abandoned everything for nothing! whose the one that in a group with fucking criminals, "

At the accusations itachi couldnt help but shrink back, head held down, "sasuke...im sorry i didnt_"

"FUCK YOU! you're the one that ran off with a _whore_ and I told you about her and what did you do?!" he yelled. Itachi looked like someone had stuffed a lemon down his throat, god he was so sorry for what he had down that day, the shame branded on his skin worse than a tattoo.

"FUCKING ANSWER ME!" sasuke yelled.

"I...i...i hit you.." he whispered. For sasuke in the other hand it wasnt enough, he wanted itachi on his knees.

"WITH WHAT ASSHOLE!"

"...sasuke please im sorry...i never meant to I Swear!" But sasuke took no pity of his older brother and the stare he gave itachi made him shrink back even further.

"...it was with a bottle...god...im sorry..so so sorry" Itachi's frame shook with guilt and misery.

He had hit his younger brother with a bottle when he told him that his girlfriend was sleeping around, that she was whore not worth of his older brother and even though others had told him the same thing, he had taken out his anger on sasuke and broken a bottle against the back of his shoulder. He had been taken to the hospital immediately, shards of the bottle were deep into his skin and had to be remove. When their parents were told of the news that sasuke was in the hospital they had come and asked what the hell happened the doctors took over. Obviously the doctors didnt know how the shards got on sasuke so when they turned to question the boys they kept quiet but their father taking a closer look at the way sasuke refuse to even glance in itachi's way and how itachi was a second away from tears, he knew.

When they had gotten home Fugaku had grabbed itachi and with a quick flick of his wrist he slapped him. Mikoto had quickly yelled at fugaku and demanded to know his reason but froze when he told her that it had been itachi's fault that sasuke had been injured. Their father told them that this was not to be repeated ever again for it was bad for the media and their name, never once did he mention anything about sasuke's health or anything of the sort. He simply said it didnt look good for their families name.

"Im telling you again itachi, Leave me the fuck alone." He passed by itachi and down the hall to the stair case up to his room. Leaving his brother in the living room to drown in his guilt.

Sasuke was in his room seething with rage, how dare that pest! How fucking dare he!

He walked to his stash of liquor and opened a bottle skipping the glass cup. Who the hell needs a cup when you can drink it from the bottle.

There was school today but obviously he was going to skip on that shit and just stay home and sleep, maybe. He then remembered that he had to talk with Haruno in the after noon and sort that shit out, knowing itachi that bastard was going to be feeling depressed for a few minutes and then get back up and start bugging the living life outta him, fucker just didnt take no for an answer and if he was honest neither could he.

He set the bottle down and took of his shirt showing his six-pack and toned arms, took off his belt and shoes and dived into his king size, four post bed. He set his cellphones alarm at for 3 a'clock and pulled the sheets over his head. He would need sleep for later on.

* * *

Did ya like it?!  
Would ya like another chapter?  
Questions about the story?  
Comments?  
**Then Review!**

**Deal? :3 **


	3. The Beginning of her Nightmare

You guys are too awesome!

Thank you all for your lovely reviews!  
Really!

**To MidnightWolf4508;  
Im really glad you like the chapter! Yes i love Girls Generations!  
You'll be hearing alot of K-POP songs because i love them!  
and omg you like them too! AWESOME! :)  
Thanks a million for reviewing! **

**To Guest;  
Glad you liked it!  
Thanks a million for reviewing! **

_Onward with the StOrY!_

* * *

The alarm was ringing he knew the damn thing was right in his ear.

That meant it was 3pm in the afternoon and he had to get up and go pick up the strawberry. Perfect. He hit the snooze button on his phone and ran a hand down his face. His lips tasted bitter from the drinking he did last night, fucking gross. He got up from his king size bed and walked into his huge bathroom, there was a round bathtub on one side of the room, a jacuzzi on the other end, and a shower. Two large sinks and a mirror that was so huge it went from one side of the wall to the next. Fucking huge and no interest to sasuke whatsoever. It only served to annoy him because the maids to forever to clean it.

He brushed his teeth then looked down at his cloths or his jeans since he had taken his shirt off before sleeping. Deciding on taking a shower he jumped in and let the cold water wash down the dirt and sleepiness. 20 Minutes later he came out and dressed in designer black pants, a red shirt that clinged to his torso showing off his muscles, shoes. He decided not to take his jacket today not feeling like carrying the thing around. Grabbing his sunglasses, keys, and phone he left his room and down the hall to the huge stair case.

He hoped to god that he didnt see Itachi on his way down, he didnt want to be in a bad mood when he saw sakura.

Picking up his pace he jogged down the stairs and was about to make it to the front door when he heard a voice call behind him.

"Sasuke!"

He cursed inwardly and turned around to see itachi.

"What." came his blunt tone.

But it didnt make itachi waver, " Where are you going? " came his question.

Sasuke thought about ignoring him and to just walk away but if he didnt answer itachi would pester him like no tomorrow.

"To that shitty place you sent me" he turned and kept walking. Outside he went to his Lamborghini and was climbing in when itachi called out from the door.

"Why school ended? You missed the whole day!"

Sasuke didnt answer he simply shut his door and drove off, leaving Itachi standing there alone with a frown on his face. Obviously he didnt believe him, so where the hell was he really going?

Sakura had left the school in a happy mood. She had done great in her pop quiz and had gotten to start on her canvas, and now she was headed to soccer practice. The perfect way to work out her legs and stretch from sitting all day. Walking until she reached the soccer field she waved to a few of her friends and made her way to the changing room. Waving to more of her friends she reached her locker and changed into her baggy pants and a striped light yellow and white shirt that she stopped up above her belly button. She got really hot during practice so her friends wondered why she wore the baggy pants in the first place and it was because she moved more comfortably then with shorts.

Walking out of the locker room and into the field one of the girl's blew the whistle and the game started. It made her mind feel free of all the things she needed to do and the bills she needed to kicked the ball to girl infront of her and ran behind her to block anyone from take it. She was able to think clearly and inspiration to draw came to her quicker.

15 minutes into the practice game her team had managed to score 2 points with sakura making each shot, she was the fastest in her group and had the power to sent the ball flying right into the net. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, the girls that weren't playing cheered from the sidelines for her and some other girls.

It had been a good day so far and all she needed now was to get home take a nice shower and relax.

Sasuke was not amused. He had told the girl to cancel anything she had for the afternoon and he goes up to the classroom where they had met she's nowhere to be found. He had to go back down to the office and ask where in the bloody hell was she. There were fangirls in the office the women working there as well and it was hell. When he was finally told where he could find her he took off ignoring the cries of the women. He jumped into his car and drove off. Thankfully the field wasnt far away and he there in less than 10 minutes. He looked around for her but the place seemed empty not a soul insight. Until he heard foot steps ahead of him. Peeking around the corner he saw that it was the girl drinking water in the water fountain that the park provided.

She had her hair up top in a messy bun, wearing baggy pants and a short shirt. He blinked once, he wasnt used to seeing people like that, so carefree and unguarded. But then twitched when he remembered that she hadnt done what he said.

She heard foot steps and looked up to see the dark knight himself walking up to her. How the hell had he found her?

"Strawberry what are you doing?" he had a hand in his pocket, looking casual.

She didnt know how he knew she was going to be there so she had no answer ready for him.

"uh..drinking water." came her smartass answer.

He looked less angry now for some reason. "I told you to cancel everything fo_"

"Excuse me but i never agreed to sucha thing, I cant just cancel things just because you said so mister. So think again."

This shrimp never ceased to amuse him. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off again.

" SOO if you excuse me i have to get going" she turned around was walking away when he spoke.

"You're not excuse so get your ass back here shrimp."

What the hell did just call her? She turned around.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP, JERK!?" she yelled.

Now she was yelling at him, truly no one has ever dared to raise their voice at him.

"You shrimp" he pointed at her, " Now get back here so we can talk like people"

"I DONT WANT TO TALK TO YOU! GO AWAY!"

Sasuke stood there for a few moments, she...didnt want to talk...to him? Was she insane or something? Telling him, Sasuke Uchiha to go away?  
When he had woken from his moment she was now across the field carrying a huge red bag. She turned to glance behind her to make sure he was still in his daze, that was until he yelled out,

"SHRIMP GET BACK HERE!" she looked startled at his yelling and he thought she was going to come back when she turned around and _ran fast._

He took off to catch her but she had a good head start.

"SHRIMP!"

"COME UP WITH A BETTER NAME!" he heard her yell back. Sasuke didnt know it but he had a very small smile on his lips as he ran after her.

Sakura was tired from running and she soon stopped running when she made it out of the park and was on the side-walk. Looking back to make sure that uchiha wasnt following her she walked in the direction of her apartment. That was the plan until she was grabbed by her arm and pulled back to hit the fence.

"Ouch! what the hell duckass!"

He decided to ignore the name for now.

"listen here shrimp, I told you i wanted to talk to you about something and you just runaway. Thats pretty rude."

Sakura though didnt care, "I dont give a shit if its rude or not. Go away and find someone else, im pretty sure there are hundred of girls more than willingly to help you out"

She was sweating and hungry, and all she wanted to do was to go home.

"Why arent you like them?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

She looked at him, " because im not that pitiful to beg for someones attention. "

Her answer made his eyes widen, she wasnt willing to lower her pride for attention. It made him think deeply about many things.

"pride huh?" he stared down at her from his height.

"If you would be so kind as to let go now" she pointed to his grip on her arm.

"I never said i was kind." sakura rolled her eyes, " Let go duckass. I wanna go home."

Home. She made it sound so easy.

" And i wanna talk. " God he wasnt going to let this go was he? Goddamn it.

"Fine fine but can we do it later, I'd like to shower and change first."

Sasuke raised a brow and looked down at what she was wearing. Sakura's annoyance with the man grew, "what are you staring at perv!" Sasuke look taken back at the comment. He didnt mean to stare at her that way, damn this girl was weird.

"Shrimp shut up you have no idea what you're talking about" he dragged her to the parking lot as she talked.

"stop calling me shrimp goddamn it, im not that short!" Sasuke amused himself as he answered, really this girl was too much, he had no idea that arguing with someone could be this fun. Then again he argued with itachi all the time and most of ended with one of them being thrown to floor like this morning or punched. Huh.

"You're short shrimp believe me."

"Everyone is short to you, wanna know why? CAUSE YOU'RE A DAMN GIANT THATS WHY!" she was being dragged around by this caveman and NO ONE WAS AROUND!

"shrimp no need to be so loud, people might think you're being kidnapped" he smirked at her.

"you must be an idiot because if you havent noticed, " she started calmly," THERES NO ONE AROUND!" she yelled.

Damn she was loud, where on earth did she managed to get that amount of air into her tiny lungs? They had arrived at the parking lot and were walking to his car when she spoke.

"Is that your?" she pointed to the shiny sports car. He nodded at her and let her arm go free, he took out his keys and by pressing a button the doors opened. She looked on in shock and awe.

"Holy fricking shit" she jogged towards the car and admired the shiny black color. It looked like something she would see in a magazine. She circled the car admiring its elegance and grace.

Sasuke leaned back and tucked his hands in his back pockets letting her admire his car, his pride and ego being filled up as she looked on. He had a smirk on his face as she looked like a child looking at a brand new toy all their to play with. Sakura turned to sasuke with a grin on her face, "It's so beautiful! fricking god! " Sasuke's grin stayed only raising an eye brow at her. The girl got excited at some thing as simple as car. He couldnt help but wonder how she would look if he showed her his car collection. No doubt she would squeak like mouse or something. Shaking his head he got in the car and waiting for her to get in but when she didnt he leaned over to the passenger seat to look at her.

"what are you waiting for, an invitation? Get in" She blink twice at him. "You want me to...get in?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "No i want you to ride on the roof, yes get in, hurry up!"

Sakura very awkwardly got in and closed the door. She had never gotten in a car like this before and obviously not with someone like sasuke.

"why am i here?" she asked.

"Address." her address? knowing what she was thinking he nodded at her and gave him the directions to her apartment. In few minutes they had gotten to the place, how had they gotten there so fast? Sasuke thought it would be funny to pass by all the red lights and drive like mad man nearly hitting a few cars as he drove so when they finally stopped sakura bolted out the car and sat on the side-walk.

Thank the lord for keeping her alive.

Sasuke calmly got out of the car as if he hadnt just driven at 90 mph. Seeing her reaction was worth it though, she had held on to the seatbelt like a life line and was yelling out that he was going to kill them. He had stop laughing but it came back when he saw her on ground pale looking. The jerk. She felt like her heart was about to pop right out of her chest. She took deep breaths while he laughed.

"ooh god hahahaa" he held his stomach as he laughed. She twitched but couldnt help the small smile that came to her lips at seeing him being carefree.

She got up and dusted the dirt of her pants. " alright alright stop laughing, will you! " he rubbed his eyes since they had become watery from laughing so much.

"strawberry that was a good laugh we'll have to do it again sometime soon" at the mention of doing it again she grew pale once more and sasuke couldnt help the smirking.

"Dont worry berry, i'll only go at 100 miles." he chuckled as she looked at him with the never-again-face on her.

"Never again duckass, never again." Sasuke looked up at the building it, it had around 7 floors from what he counted.

"i'll try not to take long so_"

"what are you waiting for? let's go" he ignored her protesting and pulled her into the building.

Walking inside it was quiet and no one was at the small lounge. The walls were a dull washed out red, the floors were rugged in a dark blue color. In other words it was the most boring and depressing building he had ever seen. Walking to the elevator he pressed the button and turned to his captive.

"I have to say this place," he tilted his head to the side quickly, " is depressing. How do you live here?"

She crossed her arms when he released her arm, "well sorry it's not to your taste some of us werent born on Olympus and have to make do with what we have."

He stared at her and thought about her comment. Born in Olympus? Huh. Well with the things he had it was close to it, yes. His father never bought anything if it was real or in gold, the same goes for his mother the women thought she was the queen of fucking egypt. Insane all of them.

They got in the elevator and she pressed the 6 floor. Thankfully the elevator traveled fast so they didnt wait long to get to the top. Feeling tired though she dragged her gym bag on the floor by one of the straps.

They took turns and twist. The place was real simple there were no paintings on the dark blue wall and all the floors from all the levels were rugged including the apartments. Arriving to her door she unlocked and turned the lights on. She had a black L shaped couch facing the flat screen Tv, had a small table in front of the couch, a few bean bags were also around the living room in different colors. Her kitchen was simple with wooden counters and cabinets. Further in down a hall was her bathroom and passing that was her bedroom.

She walked in and quickly took off her shoes not wanting to get her carpet dirty since she had vacuumed yesterday. Sasuke watching her take her shoes off looked down on his own and thought it wouldnt be nice to dirty her house. So he took them off which was weird because he never took then off until he went to bed.

"Make yourself comfortable" she took her shoes and bag before going to her room. Leaving sasuke standing there. He closed the door behind him and looked around leaving his shoes by the door. Her home was nice he guessed for one person. He walked to her kitchen and opened up the cabinets looking around, this place was so small compared to his house. His room was as big as her whole apartment.

Suddenly he felt the need for a smoke.

Sakura came out of her room with her clothes and towel. She would take a quick shower and the deal sasuke. Making her way to the living room she saw sasuke sitting on the couch.

"Yo!" he jumped hearing her voice, "im going to take a quickie and then be right out ok? "He nodded but didnt say anything. Sakura thought nothing about it until she took a closer look at him and saw he was pale.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked, sasuke looked startled at her question. When was the last time he heard someone asked him that?

He nodded again, "You sure? well ok. Umm you can watch tv or something..."she turned around when she heard his voice, "uh...can I smoke?"

She glanced behind her and gave a nod before leaving him alone.

Sasuke quickly took one out and lit it feeling himself calm down immediately. It took her 25 minutes to shower and it was the same time it took him to smoke 5 cigs.  
She dried herself and slipped on a loose black shirt that some times hanged off her shoulder with her jean shorts, and slipped on white socks. She brushed her long hair and towel dried it. She got out of the bathroom and walked to her room throwing the towel on her chair, she took her body lotion and quickly rubbed it her skin then did the same with her face lotion. She looked in her drawer and took out a watermelon lollipop and popped it in her mouth. Her addiction.

Coming out to the living room she smelled the smoke of the cig and wondered how many did he have for the scent to become so strong.

Sasuke had been nice enough to open her window and let the smoke out. He had sat next to the window looking down at the people deep in thought. She saw him seating and looked at the ashtray with 5 burnout cigs the 6th on his mouth. She didnt say anything but like what the hell? Seriously? She went to the kitchen and started messing around with the fridge look for something to eat. At the noise his head snapped to the kitchen. She was done showering? Didnt girls take an hour to shower or something? It was like they were trying to find Narnia or were doing some sort of pact with satan or something.

"Sakura?" she heard him calling, "what!"

He looked at his cig in his hand, "No nothing." he heard her curse, "fucking weirdo." He chuckled, "I HEARD THAT" he called out.

"Well GOOD! Now you know" she said back finding some chicken and some rice she had made, now she had to heat it and boom food. .She jammed the plates in the microwave and then took out some soda. Coca cola. The best.

She went to the living room and saluted at him to which he gave one back making them chuckled. He was going to talk when she cut him off.

"Whatever it is that you to talk about with me can wait until after i've eaten. Which by the way do you want some?" she asked messing with the Tv.

Sasuke kept getting amazed, she was going to hear him out and was offering him food, homemade food. Had he taste homefood before?

"Well?" he looked at his cig then at her and nodded, she smiled and turned back to the kitchen when her phone rang, Paparazzi playing.

~Punkadelic crazy night  
Tokimeku star no search light  
Bad boy bad girl kini shinai  
Odora sareruyori odoru ga style

Life is a party dameji hodo ure ru  
Mitsu katara saigo boom boom boom  
Yoru no hate hisomu kage  
Sakimawari shite boom boom boom~

Sakura turned and answered the call, before she grabbed the control and kept flipping through the channels until she found the right one and what appeared to a live show came on. Sasuke's attention went from the Tv to her as she talked on the phone, her eyes shined and she looked...happy. Something in him moved, which startled him.

"yea yea i see it, hm. Hm. i'll call you later" she ended the call and did a little spin. Sasuke couldnt understand what she was jumping for. Until a person came to the stage and the crowd went crazy and the man started to sing. Sakura couldnt believe her luck. Her friend had called and informed her that one of the band she liked was being played live on Tv and that she needed to turn her tv on and watch.

Sakura herself nearly jumped from joy at seeing them on Tv. Sasuke however still didnt understand, he put off the cig and walked to seat on the couch and watch the tv.

"whats going on?" he asked wanting to know what had caused her reaction.

"Theres this band that being played on tv and i like a few of their songs" sasuke nodded at her, "the food shrimp its going to get cold." Sakura ran to the kitchen grabbed two plates, the cups and piled it all up and then ran back to living room, where she placed every thing on the table and served the food. Sasuke looked far more interested the food then in the people sing. It looked strange from what he was used to eating but it smelled real good. He looked at the drinks and saw a huge bottle of soda. Did she like drinking soda? Most girls liked to drink that water with flavor...the ones he knew anyways.

She sat on the floor and while quickly serving the chicken and rice, "arent you going to sit on the couch?" he asked. She shook her head, "No I like down here" Blinking he slowly slid down to the floor as well watching her. She placed his plate infront of him as well as his soda and was going to serve herself when the crowd in the tv went wild and she stopped, snapping her head at the Tv.

Sasuke poked at the food and slowly took a bite and from one bite he slowly ate more and more until he was eating so fast he had chipmunk cheeks. Looking up to see of she was eating he saw that she hadnt even served her food and was still watching the Tv. She was paying no attention her the food or him. This annoyed him greatly.

"sakura...sakura!"

"huh?" she turned to him, " you didnt like the food?" she was too busy to notice him stuffing his face like homeless person.

"No its fine, but you havent eaten, im telling you its get going to get cold. " he said.

She nodded quickly and began piling food on her plate but then her attention went back to the Tv. This annoyed sasuke even more. Was she ignoring him on purpose? Looking at the tv he didnt see anything that was so important or entertaining that she had to give her whole attention and ignore him.

This went on for about half an hour and by that time he had gone back to sit by the window and smoke the rest of his packet of cigs. The show had lasted half and hour and now she paid him attention but now he wasn't in the mood to hear her.

"Sauske did you seriously smoke the whole thing in less than an hour?" she asked when she saw the ashtray full.

"SO NOW you care?!" he mocked, "after i smoked the whole damn thing"

Sakura stood and sat down on the couch her belly full now. " It's bad for your health ya know" she said looking him. Sasuke rolled his eyes as if he hadnt enough of that from itachi.

"Hn."

"Did you choke or some thing?" she asked laughing, at his confused face she explained, "you made that grunting sound." Sasuke lowered his hand that had the last cig and with the other he covered his mouth to keep her from seeing his grin. "well?...Im going to take that yeah you choked on air like an idiot." You could hear a few laughs escaping him. She shook her head, why could he just laugh like a normal person?

She got up from her seat and walked over to him and snatched the cig of his hand. He stopped laughing and was going to take back when she placed it on her lips and shook her head.

"Nope you've smoke too much my friend, i'll this bullet for ya" she inhaled and blew out with a funny face, "god I forgot how this tasted. Ewww" she made a girlie ew sound at the end.

Sasuke sat there her words ringing in his head, "Dont be an idiot...take a bullet...tch" she rolled her eyes at him.

"So start talking about whatever you said before."

Sasuke looked at her pink hair, "My brother has been hounding me to make a friend at school so i need you to pretend to be my friend to get him to piss off and leave me alone. "

Sakura raised both her eyebrows, " Wow." but then she added, "Little sasuke cant make any friends? " she said. Sasuke glared, while she laughed.

"You wound me sasuke, i thought we were friends" she put a sad face making sasuke smirk, "Dont kid yourself shrimp."

She sticked her tongue out and threw the cig out the window, "so what am I suppose to do and why? "

"Shrimp all you have to do is answer my text message thats it. As for why, i do believe i had your drawing the other day. Lets say you owe me one for not ripping it and throwing it out."

She glared at him, "fair enough. But can forget about me helping you draw your sketch and canvas"

"shrimp if i tell them to give me more time they will, i get someone to do that for me. Now your phone"

She held her phone close to her, "why? "

"I need your number idiot." she handled over the phone and in a few seconds she had sasuke uchiha in her contacts.

"Dont go handing out that number to everyone"

"Didnt i say it would cause me a headache if people knew i was talking to you"

Sasuke nodded but didnt say anything for the twitch was back and he needed to leave and get his fix. Soon. He thought that perhaps he could hold on to his sanity a bit longer but it was impossible. The need was too strong now and he needed it. He rubbed the back of his neck and he turned pale enough for sakura to notice. He felt dizzy. what the hell?

"Sasuke...sasuke are you ok, you look pale" she asked looking at his skin tone turn a lighter shade. Then she grew worried.

"sasuke sasuke!...woah HEY!" he had fallen over when he stood up with sakura catching him barely since he was taller than her. God what the hell? She dragged him over to the couch and layed him there feeling his temperature rise. "sasuke sasuke can you hear me!" He opened his eyes seeing her kneeled down beside him.

Sasuke always had several fixes throughout the day and not having none today was making an impact on his body.

As his temperature rose sakura panicked and was going to get a bowel with cool water when she was grabbed by the wrist tightly.

"sasuke! you have a fever. Im goi_" the grip on her hand tighten and she winced at the pain, "sasu..ke let go, you need to let go" Sasuke shook his head there were waves of pain going through his body and he need to hold onto something and right now she was the closest thing.

Sakura didnt know what to do, his grip on her was strong enough to bruise and she had no idea what was going on, only that his fever was rising quickly and he needed to cool down. So she tried again.

"sasuke you need to cool down ok, let go so that I can help you" she told him. He stared at her through his pain and managed to let her wrist go. She ran to her room and grabbed her sheets from her bed and a small towel for the face and bowel from the kitchen that she nearly spilled over trying to get to sasuke.

She drapped the sheets on and dipped the towel in the water then layed it across his forehead, while he hissed at the pain. She thought about the meds she had in her bathroom and decide to give them a try. Running back she nearly took the whole cabinet of the wall in her hurry and took the Advil meds. She ran to the kitchen and poured water into a cup, running back to sasuke she kneeled beside him again.

"sasuke here drink this, it help with the headache." Sasuke groaned in pain but opened his mouth, she slipped the pill in and helped him drink the water. He was so thirsty that he drank the whole cup of water and asked for more.

This went on for almost 5 hours and it wasnt until he had puked everything in his stomach did he get better. Sakura had brought a bucket over and he let out everything in there. Sakura was more than worried was it her food that had caused this? Dear god.

"sasuke" she whispered quietly as to not make his headache worse, "I think it was the food you ate, im so sorry" she apologized.

Sasuke though exhausted and in pain couldnt help but chuckle on the inside. If she only knew the real reason he was like this, that he hadnt had his dose of drugs and that the cigs were beginning to take his body to hell. What would she say then? But he only nodded at her apology not wanting to tell he the truth now that he had found an honest person who he could talk to. He turned on his side breathing heavy to look at her guilty face and biting her lip in worried. Truly it was a sight, a person who he barely know was taking care of instead of leaving him to his fate.

And now that he had been shown a glimpse of kindness he would want more and more not having known what it was as child. He would turn greedy when it came to this kindness.

He tugged on her wrist making her look up from the floor, he tugged again and pulled until she was laying next to him on the couch. Pain rocked his body and not being able to take his shaking she wrapped her arms around him one under his neck, the other around his shoulders and held him close. He gripped the back of her shirt tight unable to take much and hid his face against her stomach. Both of them laying their sides. She was going to remove the towel on his forehead and dip it in the cool water but when he felt her arm leave him he reached up and held it tight.

"Im going to dip it in cool water. Relax." his grip soften and she quickly did what she need to do with one hand, placing the cool towel on his head he let out a small sigh of relief and putting her arm back around his shoulders. There wasnt much she was able to do given she didnt know what the hell was going on but he had calm down and so had the fever, he didnt feel like he was a walking volcano anymore.

He felt much better now, rest against the soft couch and something on his head was making him really sleepy, he tried to focus on the thing running through his hair and remembered that it was sakura that he was holding. He let himself lower his guard and soon he was sleeping unaware of the grip he had on sakura.

Who was trying to think of ways to cure food poisoning.

Poor girl not knowing that when he would awaken he would have changed and that it all revolved around her. He would be come possessive, aggressive. Her attention he would seek endlessly and it would be only the beginning. Her days in peace would soon be limited and hell would rise, for the troubles that sasuke were in were as deep as a well.

* * *

This will be going a little fast because of sasuke's condition.

**Liked it?  
Comments?  
Questions?  
Want another chapter?**

**Then Review! **

**Deal? :) **


	4. Opened Eyes

You guys are awesome!

**Seriously!**

**To my guest reader: **I'm glad you liked the chapter!  
Sakura's hell will begin slowly and increase as the chapters go on. :)

I love you guys thanks for your lovely reviews!

* * *

It had been a week since the incident at her apartment and sasuke had stuck to her like glue on paper, not that she minded much.  
She just wasn't used to a person following her around.

She didn't ask him about why he got the way he did, thinking that it had been her cooking and since he didn't correct her, she didn't question him. Sakura had given him some stomach medicine and a pill for his headache. In the end he had fallen asleep on her couch and she had to rub his arm to lessen the grip on her shirt and it was much harder than it sounded. It was after a lot of petting him and rubbing his back had he let go of her shirt. It was a pain in the ass but she had taken care of him all night long making sure his fever was down and that he was covered with the sheets.

When he had woken up he was surprised to see her there and then explained what had happened to him. Remembering he had nodded and relaxed. While he had slept she had made him some chicken soup with noodles and served him a bowl, telling him he would slowly get better through out the day if he ate the soup, and thankfully he did.

He had stared at her as if she was some kind of exotic creature he had never seen and when she questioned his stare, he had merely tilted his head to the side and stared some more. Annoyed at his lack of answer she had gone back to the kitchen to get him a glass of water and some more Advil. It had been since then that she saw him everywhere, as in _everywhere_. He had even moved to her classes, all of them. He texted her when they weren't in school and talked about the most randomest things they could think of. In school though she had asked him, very politely as much as she could anyways, not to talk to her as there would be far too many people bugging them and he more than willingly agreed without a fuss.

Strange man he was, indeed. One minute you were fighting tooth and nail with him and the next he was a docile as a lamb.

Sakura didn't know what to make of him but she just thought he had a quick temper much like her own.

So it was once again Monday and she had managed to draw her canvas and gotten a good grade on it, sasuke on the other hand didn't even bother with it. So here she was dressed in cute white shorts, a long sleeve black shirt with a thin strap red shirt on top, and her grey and red converse high tops. Sitting in her kitchen counter eating Cheerios with her bag all set and ready on the chair behind her. It was still early in the only 7am and her classes didn't start until 8:30.

She was eating her Cheerios with one head phone on listening to her Ipod when her phone rang. Shinee's Ring Ding Dong playing.

_~Deoneun geokjeongma geokjeongma_  
_Naman mideobomyeon dwaejana_  
_Niga neomu mamae deuleo_  
_Nochil su eopneun geol_

_Babe_  
_Nae gaseumeul meomchool su oh crazy_  
_Neomu yeppeo gyeondil su oh crazy_  
_Neo animyeon pilyoeopda crazy_  
_Na wae irae?~_

She had nearly dropped her bowl of cereal when it rang. Damn couldnt a girl eat in peace? She put the bowl down and grabbed her phone that was next to her. She didn't even say anything when a voice spoke.

"Open the door strawberry." she ended the call and walked to her door to find him there dressed and with a bag over his shoulder. He had taken it upon himself to drive her to and from school since thursday. She walked back inside and went back to sit on the counter and finish her Cheerios because those shits were good. And healthy or so said the box.

He walked inside and sat on the chair where her bag had been, he moved it to the counter to sit and stared at her. She swallowed before she spoke to him, "Did you eat?" she asked him.  
Shaking his head and letting his bag fall to the floor he bumped his head on her back, she got up and left her bowl to get him a bowl of cereal but when she turned around she saw him eating her cereal.

"That was mine" she said twitching. He let a small smirk on his face and went on eating, she let out a sigh and ate from the new bowl of cereal. No wasting of the cheerio's please.

"You need to stop doing that" she said.

He shrugged at her, "you waste food and i eat it like a good person should." She rolled her eyes, "Bullshit, I turn around and you're like shark taking MY food" he shrugged again, "you leave it there lonely."

"For a moment! im going to come back and get it." Since she wasn't going to get an answer outta him she finished her bowl, put it in the sink and went to get a green apple. Sasuke had been studying her and saw that she never ate the red ones nor did she buy them, "Why don't you like the red apples?" he asked. "They don't taste the same that sour-y taste to it that I like."

She took a bite of her apple nodding at the taste, pretty good. Sasuke looked down at his bowl then at her apple, she raised a brow at him. What now?

She checked the time seeing it was almost 8.

"Lets go, I don't wanna be stomped over by your fans." she said. Sasuke rolled his eyes but nodded, he grabbed both her's and his bags, walking out. Sakura grabbed her ipod and phone before leaving and locking the door. Sasuke was already waiting at the elevator holding the doors opened, "You're slow strawberry, whats wrong can't keep up?" he smirked.

"Keep smirking and you wont have any teeth jerk." she said taking her bag.

Outside sasuke opened the door to his Lambo, sakura still wasnt used in being in such a car but sasuke had made it clear that he wasnt going to let her go walking.  
Getting in he turned the heater on since the mornings were always cold and took off. Sakura munching on her apple, checked her phone for her schedule for the day and saw she had soccer practice after school.

"I wont be going home with you today." Sasuke hearing that slammed on the brakes making the car suddenly stop and launch them forward.

"ARE YOU CRAZY SASUKE!? you could have killed us!" she yelled. Sasuke though didn't care about that at the moment.

"What do you mean you're not going home with me, who's taking you home?" he demanded.

This man was going to kill them both, she knew it. "I have other things to do this afternoon." she said. Sasuke though didn't take it well of her ignoring him so he took her chin and made her look at him,

"What things sakura?" he asked. Sakura's eyes darkened at him, she took his hand away from her face, "Do I need to tell you everything I do? No no I don't."

Sasuke bit his lip hard and looked away, "you said we were going to eat pizza and watch a movie this afternoon." he said. Sakura blinked, damn she had forgotten about that. She had said she was going to treat him to pizza and watch a movie at her place, since he didn't want to go to a cinema. Shit.

"oh sasuke, shit im sorry I forgot about that. Really." She ran a hand through her hair taking a bite out of the apple.

Sasuke looked back at her with a small pout and when she looked at him she laughed lightly and offered him her apple. He took it and went back to driving until they got to the school.

"Tell you what, I'll cut my practice in half so that we can have more time. ok?" she said walking ahead of him in the parking lot. He catched up and rubbed her head, "Ok." he said.

He took out a cig as they were to part ways, if they were seen together it would be a problem, she rolled her eyes and walked to her class first, "that's going to kill you some day" she said.  
Sasuke hned and walked to the roof. Even if they were in the same classes, he couldn't talk to her nor could he sit next to her all because of his fangirls that might bother sakura. Fucking creatures that ruined his life everyday. He got to the roof and took out his phone, the fucker of Itachi had been calling him since he left the house asking where he was going.

He lit his cig and blew out. Sakura didn't like it when he smoked too much said it bothered her so she made up a rule that if he was going to visit he couldn't smoke more than 2 at her apartment.

So far he had been able to only smoke 2 at her place but once he was outside he smoked like crazy. Drove himself insane because he kept needing to buy more. He didn't bother texting itachi back and just texted sakura.

_Strawberry. _he texted.

_where the hell are you!  
get your ass in class, you're missing out  
on the lesson. D: _

He smirked at the little face.

_But its boring, there's nothing to  
do. Besides if i go, people wont learn  
shit cuz they are staring at me._

_Oh you are so full of shit.  
there are people who don't  
care about your looks and want to  
learn. _

_Thats only you, berry._

_sasuke she's talking about some project.  
_:|

_and?_

_It's in pairs._

Sasuke quickly stomped on his cig and grabbed his bag, there was no way he was getting paired up with some fangirl. No fucking way.

_I'll be right there. _

_Hurry the fuck up im going to be  
with some weird-looking dude. _

Sasuke felt something deeply refuse the idea of sakura being another person, he sprinted down the stairs and was in class in a flash. The teacher looked shocked he had shown up and all the girls in the class immediately started to sent him looks. The teacher quickly explained to him what was going on and he sat down waiting to see who he was paired with. When they had reached sakura's name since the man was picking people by their first name he thought that they would be paired up but no that was not the case and he was put with some girl who looked like she had no shame at all.

"I refuse" he said making the whole class go silent. The teacher himself looked confused.

"Pardon me uchiha-san?"

Sakura quickly sent him a message seeing his temper rise,

_easy easy! calm down.  
Just ask if you can switch partners._

He read the message and tried again, "I want a different partner"

"i.. sorry uchiha-san bbbut..."sasuke was glaring at the poor man and so sakura had to text him again,

_stop glaring at the man. Say  
you want some one will better skills.  
pause for a moment then mention me!_

He did what sakura told to, "I want some one with better artistic skills"

" Like who?"

"Haruno." the teacher couldn't help but nod at his order and switched them. To everyone else both uchiha and sakura looked indifferent but...

_See it all worked out,  
you need more control._

_As if you're any better. _

_I'm going to knock your teeth out asshole!_

_See what i mean. _

It went on like that with texting in all the classes until school was over and she had to head for practice. It the was until the fangirls had grabbed her when she was walking down the halls and dragged her into the girls restrooms. Three women with brown hair and glaring eyes stared at her, wearing mini skirts and tube tops, how was is that these women got into a school like this?

"looky here pinky, i want you to stay away from Uchiha-sama, got it" said the first girl said.

Sakura had an urge to just punch the girl and be on her way, didn't she just see that they were paired up in class?, "Look i have no interest in your uchiha so piss off and go back to painting your nails, yeah?" she had turned to leave when one of them pulled her back, " watch your mouth pinky, if uchiha-sama heard you talking about him he might not be as nice as us, now stay away from him, I don't want you near him getting all your commoner germs on him" sakura wanted to laugh, if sasuke heard her saying shit about him he would most likely laugh or smirk. These girls and their fantasy worlds.

"Whatever, I don't really care what you want. We were put as partners and as such have to work together to finish the project so suck it Barbie." Not waiting for their response she quickly left the restroom and ran to outside, going on her way to the soccer field. The project was to create a painting that had both persons personality, one huge drawing of two different worlds joined as one showing perfect harmony. The teacher had said that the drawing was to be like Yin and Yang, working as one to create balance. While everyone else was fine with the idea, sakura thought about what they would paint. Sasuke's world was nowhere near hers, it was like trying to tie Heaven and Hell. They were much too different there wasnt anything that could be shown as yin and yang in their case. He was super rich and had maids serving to his every whim, while she had to work for her dreams and desires. But perhaps they needed to simplify their situation down in order to come up with something.

Arriving at the soccer field she jogged to the lockers rooms to change into her baggy pants and into a white short stopping above her belly button. They other girls were out on the field waiting for her.

"Lady's im going to have to cut my practice short" she said walking up to them, they all let out a 'awww man' not waiting for her to leave soon.

"but why!" she smiled nervously as she answered, "sorry but I had forgotten that I had promised to...meet with a friend of mine and we were planning on doing stuff together this afternoon." she explained.

The girls pouted and whined about that but let her be and didn't ask many questions after. They played under the hot sun for an hour-long screaming and yelling at each other to either pass the ball or to get out-of-the-way, or to fricking shoot the ball into the net. Not aware of the man standing by the locker rooms watching the game.

Sasuke had left before sakura to the field deciding to wait for her there. He saw her come out and watched her walk to the girls to tell them she was leaving early, he felt content knowing she was keeping her promise at spending the afternoon with him. She played well he noticed, ran fast and had strong legs to make each shot, knew how to angle her foot and make the ball go where she wanted. He knew because when he was child he loved to play soccer as well with his brother, sensing his twitch he quickly took out a cig and brought it to his lips and inhaled out.

Just thinking about the past made his blood boil into hot lava, it was a crime to go back into _those_ thoughts, it was dangerous and not the best idea when around sakura, she had a quick mind and he couldnt risk her finding out about his...addictions. Not those addictions.

Sasuke had a nice family once, caring and loving. But that was many years ago, back when his father wasnt obsessed with money and was happy with what he had, back when his mother didn't care about her looks or which brand of pears she wore, back when his brother wasn't such a fucking hypocrite and wasnt mixed up with fucking criminals. It had been a happy time while it lasted and in all the madness sasuke had been sucked into a world of luxury and pleasure where people didn't say 'no' to anything to him. But most of all he was sucked into a world of loneliness and abandonment, left alone in a mansion without any of his family members.

He threw this cig on the floor and stomped on it, looking at his watch he knew sakura would be ending the game soon and true were his thoughts when she paused the game and announced that she had to leave earning cries of protest. She waved goodbye at them and half ran half jogged to the locker rooms, he had left his place where he had stood and went to his car to wait for her.

Sakura went to change her clothes and stuffed her pants and shirt into her red gym back and walked out. She blinked twice at seeing him leaning back on his car with a another cig on his mouth. She was wearing the clothes she had gone to school with and sasuke couldn't help but notice, until now, that she had a very nice figure. A dark emotion flashing by his eyes.

"What are you doing here, I thought we were going to meet at the apartment" she said standing in front of him.

He blew out smoke and answered, "Small change of plans, I'll drive you home." she rolled her eyes but didn't say anything and climbed into the car. He rolled the windows down and threw the cig away making sakura shake her head, " Seriously that's so bad for your lungs, I don't know how your stand to smoke so much" he shrugged, "Long time habit." was his answer then a memory went by his mind when he first when to her place and she had smoked for him, "Do you?" he asked, "smoke that is?"

She shook her head and waved him off, "No. Rarely, very rarely." she said. Sasuke's interest though was peaked, "what do you mean rarely, like when?"

Oh boy here they went again with the one hundred questions.

"Like never. I barely smoke." He wanted a straight answer though, "but you said rarely so on certain occasions only?" she groaned at his persistence.

"Something like that." she looked into her bag and pulled out a watermelon lollipop sticking it in her mouth. Sasuke had seen her eat those things all the time and he couldn't understand why, he knew she liked sweets but didn't she get tired of eating them.

"No I don't get tired of eating them" she said looking through her art notes. He Hned at her when her phone rang loud in the car. If it was something that irked him greatly it was her on the phone when he was with her. Sasuke was greatly bothered when sakura was on the phone her attention on someone else when she was with him was frustrating.

"Hello...hey whats up...nothing just heading home, you?...Ah yea i know...no no idea what that means...sure i guess..." sasuke began to feel twitchy again. He had gotten his fix that morning on the roof so _that_ twitch couldn't be starting now, right? He looked over to sakura, she seemed into her talk with whoever was on the phone but he couldn't have cared more even if he tried.

"sa-ku-raaaa!" he said, she looked startled at him and covered the phone. "What are you doing" she whispered, he looked like he was having fun.

she turned back to the phone when she heard her named being called, "Huh!...oh no...its just_"

"saaaakuraaa!" he poked her side making her lean away from him, "damnit sasuke stop...no no its isn't you im just with a friend that's all," she sent him a glare to which he grinned at. He then mouthed at her to, 'Get of the phone' to which she shook her head and he shrugged as if saying he wasnt going to be blamed for what he did.

"mouuuu sakuuu come backkk" Sakura turned red when her friend had said that she was going to call her later and to go back to her man, sakura tried to clear the misunderstanding in vain.

"nonononono, it isn't like that...wwait!" the call was ended and sasuke grinned. Mission complete.

"Damnit sasuke what the hell was that!" she glared at him, what the hell was he doing!

He shrugged again, "i told you to get off the phone right? its your fault." The got to her apartment arguing all the way to her door.

He took off his shoes and walked to the couch, it had become his safe little heaven to sleep on. In the week that they known each other he would come and fall asleep on her couch, looking as if he hadn't gotten any sleep at his house. Or mansion from what she read in the magazines. She went to the kitchen to wash her hands. Thinking about what kind of pizza to order and what movie to watch. Walking back to sasuke she saw him laying on her couch looking through a magazine. He looked so at home there, she thought, and she couldn't place why it was that he chose to hang around her when he could be out with his high society friends, he said he only needed for her to answer his text so that his brother could stop bothering him, but she didn't think that he would want to be around her.

She poked his side with her foot making him turn to her, "what kind of pizza do you want?" she asked, "You pick it" he said.

She raised a brow, "Ok just don't complain if you don't like it and the movie?" He looked down for a minute, "what kind of movies to you have?"

"I got Netflix, there's hundreds of movies" he nodded and sakura went to place her order, taking her 5 minutes to so do. "Ok so it's a large ham and pepperoni with cheese on the curst. Sound good?"

He nodded looking through the movies on the tv screen, "im going to shower... moneys on the counter" she walked into the hallway leaving him alone.

The pizza man had come and he paid slamming the door shut, he of coursed paid for the thing not using sakura's money. They had watched the movie he had picked out and soon it was 8pm and his 'buddies' were all texting him to out clubbing. He hadn't responded to any of them. "Why don't you don't you just answer back?" she asked, "they'll stop bothering you."

She was stretched out on the couch on one end and he was on the other, their legs meeting in the middle.

"If anything they'll bother me more." Sasuke was scrolling down the texts all telling him about some club that was near by.

She took a bite of her slice, "what do they want?" He looked at her from his side the phones light shining on his face, "To meet them somewhere. " She hmmed nodding, "so why not go? Sounds like fun."

Yea lots of fun in the morning puking your guts out with a splitting headache that felt like you were going to die from the pain. Yea tons of fun.

"They like to drink a lot." he said scratching his cheek. Sakura raised her eyebrows at him stopping from drinking her soda, "So? You don't have to drink to have fun sasuke..."she trailed of, knowing his kind of people were different then her own, "Nevermind.." she said looking back to the movie. Sasuke had narrowed his eyes at her, "what do you mean sakura?"

She shouldnt have opened her mouth, really.

"uh...well...you," she pointed at him, "don't have to drink just because they do. If you don't want to just say no. Simple. " she lifted one shoulder.

Sasuke rose up from his layed back position, "so you want me to look like a loser?" he said. Sakura knew she had pressed a button. "No but you should force yourself to do something you don't want, specially if it involves drinking sasuke. One drink too much and you could mess up your life." she said. Sasuke stood up feeling challenged by her words at him and paced around.

"You don't understand," he said, sakura didn't know what to think, he was so random at times, god. She sat straight up and looked at him pacing around, was he perhaps drinking too much around his friends because they made him? Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, feeling something vibrate in his chest.

"I don't understand? Sasuke if I went out and my friends tried to force me to drink, I wont do so just because they say so." she said to him.

He glared at her, "you wouldn't have to worry about that since you don't have a reputation like mines, People expect me to drink and smoke." he didn't add that they also gave him different types of drugs. "Its expected of me to do things like that."

"Well you know what that's called sasuke? Fucking peer pressure. And let me tell you that you're falling into it." she stood from her seat and faced him, sasuke felt challenged and intimidated at the same time by her, she looked so strong despite being so short and having pink hair. She couldn't believe that someone like sasuke followed what others wanted him to do, it was as if some had told her that pixies were real. What the fuck?

"Sasuke if you don't feel like drinking then just don't and tell them to fuck themselves if they keeping pestering you." It all sounded easy when she said it but as soon as a drink was put in his hand he couldn't stop himself, his body went into auto control and he wasnt thinking anymore. The same thing happened when people gave him the pills.

She shook her head at him and was passing by him to the kitchen when he grabbed her arm and pushed her into the wall, trapping her there.

"what makes you think that you can deal with what I have to, hm?" he leaned him close to her until he bumped his forehead with hers. "Do you think you can be so brave and witty like you are now?"

He didn't let her breath for he was in her right in her face, she moved to push him away when he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. "When people are looking and staring at your every move? Like you're in a cage and they're the lions just waiting for a chance to take a bite out of you.." Sakura tried to release her arms but he held on tight so she looked at him straight in the eye, her voice not wavering.

"I would have expected you to look at them in the eyes and show them who was superior. Who held more power but no you cower in their eyes, don't you? So you act like you're strong and throw back the drinks they give you? But let me say this sasuke, that's not being strong at all. Its called being Weak Willed." Sasuke felt like someone had slapped him, hard, with a fucking sandal, but she wasnt finished, she knew that some thing was wrong with sasuke, and maybe she didn't know everything that could be wrong with him but knew that someone who smoked as much as he did, had to have enormous about of stress. She knew for her uncle had died from smoking too much, she had seen the way he looked tired at handling his small business and he cracked with the pressure of it all.

"I may not know everything about you, I don't really believe what they say on the news and shit, but If i was in your place, I would make sure to put all those people in their places. And those friends of yours are nothing but a bunch of leeches sucking of your money. You're smart sasuke, perhaps not smart for artistic things, but smart enough to see past bullshit lies and fake people.  
So tell me" she paused looking for his eyes to meet hers when he turned his face to her, "Why are you letting people beneath you control you?"

Sasuke had nothing to say to that. Nothing at all. He was stunt into silence. He saw in her a strength that he didn't have, something that didn't allow her to bow before people, and he remembered that she wasnt one to beg for any kind of attention. He hid his face in her neck and dropped her arms wrapping his own around her, seeking warmth and comfort.

Sakura clenched and unclenched her fists trying to get her blood running through her arms, his grip on her had been tight but it seemed like he wasnt aware of the fact. She didn't expect an answer and wasnt seeking one either when he spoke, "Why are you so different? Such a strange person you are." She didnt hug him back or touch him. "Itachi would be more than happy to meet someone like you." He squeezed her tighter and she was forced to hold on to his shoulder from the pain, "Your brother right." she knew for his name was always in the magazines and on Tv, "whats he like?"

That was the wrong question to ask sasuke though, he felt a burst of fire going through him and like match on gasoline he went off, "Why do you want to know what he's like!?" he pulled back to look at her face, "You don't need to know anything about him! You hear! nothing!" Definitely the wrong question, "sasuke I just_"

"NO! Dont ask me about him! Dont mention his name around me!" he saw red at the thought of sakura wanting to know his brother, was she choosing he over him? Sakura winced at that the pressure in her waist, he hadn't let go of her and his nails were digging into her skin.

"SASUKE! calm down! I wont mention him again!" she pleaded but it wasnt enough for sasuke, "sasuke im sorry, i swear I wont mention him."

"He's an asshole and I wont have you going to him, understand!" he paused for a moment, "You don't like him right?" he asked, "tell me!" he shook her lightly wanting for her to answer him.

Sakura could see that his brother was a real problem for him, just his name set him off, she couldn't imagine what living with the man you hated must be. She tried to get his hand to release her but it was no use he wasn't going to let go and as each second passed by the more angry he became, "No sasuke I don't. I've never met him remember. You should know I don't go fawning over celebrities."

This calmed sasuke down a bit, he pushed her back again into the wall and hid his face in her neck his grip still tight on her.  
In his mind sasuke was already thinking of ways to avoid Itachi when he got home, because if he saw him now he was sure a fight would break out and didn't help that his parents decided to go back home so was dealing with three unbelievable people. He knew that with sakura's attitude itachi would be intrigued by her and the fact that she had pink hair, which was real.

After a few minutes he pulled away from her and apologized in a whisper, his temper getting the best of him was not an excuse, he told himself.

"I'm sorry, I shouldnt have yelled like that at you." he kept his head down. Sakura nodded cracking her fingers, a thing she did when she was agitated. Sasuke grabbed her hand and stopped her from making noise, she twitched at him and he shyly looked at her then at her hand, "Its suppose to be bad for your bones." he said. She took her hand back and shrugged, "Dont care."

She walked around him and went to the kitchen to get some soda to calm her nerves. Sasuke stood there thinking deeply when his phone beeped, seeing that it was his frie_ Seeing it was people he knew with the same text to go out he went to the kitchen and handed the phone over to sakura. Looking down at the phone now in her hand, she gave him a look and he nodded towards the phone telling her to check it. Opening up the text messages she saw a bunch of them all reading the same thing.

_Ready to party sasuke  
Theres club I know, Lets go_

_Yo Uchiha-san Party at my club  
Come join us!_

_Theres this thing going down  
hit me up so we can go._

_Get ready there's a new place  
opening up free drinks man!_

_Sasuke I've got these girls man!  
Smoking hot and ready to party  
hit me up man!_

There at least 25 more like these all wanting sasuke go somewhere with them, she looked up at him and started to delete them all. When she got to the last one she froze at what he said.

"Go with me." he said looking at the floor. She looked like at him like he was crazy, there's no way she was going to a club with him, where they could be seen.

"No." he quickly look to her, "It'll be fine we ca_" she shook her head at him and gave him his phone, "No. I don't do clubs and drinking. Besides we'll be seen, remember?"

Sasuke was getting tired of hiding from people all the time when he was with sakura, it had been annoying him from the start. Always having to sneak around to talk to her as if it was fucking illegal.  
Who gave a fuck if they were seen, he was known to do stupid shit all the time right? This wouldn't be anything new to the people around him. To his family yea maybe a bit, but who gave a fuck about them either? He didn't care nor give a shit about what they thought about him. Was it a crime that he wanted to have a few drinks with sakura? To her it seemed that way.

"Sakura I don't care anymore about who sees us, It's not like we're doing anything wrong." he said to her putting his phone away. Sakura though didn't like the idea at all.

"You may not have a problem sasuke, But I do. People will not bother you but they'll come to me with retarded questions and I'll get pissed and sent them all to hell, including the damn paparazzi."

Sasuke chuckled at her, he liked her strong no bullshit thing she had going on, "that's why its ok sakura, because you wont let them get to you. Fuck whatever they say. I promise we wont go to a big place, we'll go to somewhere I have in mind, its kinda small but has a second floor where we could relax."

"I can relax here," she waved to her apartment, "just fine. Without having to deal with shitty people."

Sasuke sigh but nodded, he didn't feel like dealing with a crowd of people yelling out his name to finish the last drop of whatever they had thrown at him. He was calm now and he kept on glancing at sakura to see if she showed any signs of being angry at him but found none. He felt like shit now, true he was an addict but that didn't mean he didn't have feelings. He apologized again.

"Sakura," he called out softly, she looked down at him since he had sat down on a chair and layed his head on the kitchen table, "Hm?"

"Sorry." he said, she bite her lip and then let out a sigh nodding, sakura lifted a hand and patted his head.

"Its ok." He closed his eyes and let sakura's hand soothe him further.

This she knew was going to be a big deal, a huge one later on. Sasuke seemed to have some kind of major anger for his brother and a drinking problem from what she pieced together. She also had to deal with his fangirls now that they knew that they were paired up for the art project.

Her phone beeped on the couch and when she read the text she didn't like what she saw. It was the fangirls sending her a message.

_Hope you know your place pinky  
otherwise we'll make sure you remember  
it. _

She glanced at sasuke who hadn't move from the table and then at her phone. Deleting the message she went back to the kitchen.

"who was it?" he asked.

"No one important." Sasuke felt something soft in his chest, she had ignored whoever was that called her. Hmmm.

Sakura decided that she wouldn't tell sasuke about the fangirls and that she would deal with them on her own.

There was no need for him to know.

Sasuke took her wrist and pulled her until she was infront of him ,not separated by the table, and buried his face on her stomach, he placed her hand on his hand and left it there. He liked how warm she was, her being was just warm and her scent was soothing, making him forgot about the world and its problems. Sakura found sasuke's ways a little weird but didn't questioned them because he reminded her about her little cousins that liked to cuddle with her during a movie. He was like a child really. But with huge tantrums.

...

**Preview for the next chapter;**

_"Are you insane!" she screamed looking at the broken plates. He looked murderous._

_"WHAT DID I SAY!?" he yelled back._

"Brother its not_"

_"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO WHEN YOU CANT EVEN HANDLE YOUR OWN LIFE!" _

_Bottles were everywhere and he looked up at his ceiling, his hand bleeding but didn't care. _

* * *

**Liked it?  
Comments?  
Questions?  
Want another chapter?**

**Then Review! **

**Deal? :) **


	5. Itachi

Awesomness~

**To my Guest who said**: _liked :p :) hope sakura can cope with the fangirls  
She is a strong girl so she'll be fine...Maybe~  
Ps: you reminded me of Facebook! :D _

**To my other guest who said**_: i like it. sakura should make sasuke stop smoking_  
Glad you liked it!  
He smokes a lot while he not in her apartment since she wont let him.  
But it will take a lot to make him smoke, she's got alot of work to do.

**To MidnightWolf4508 **: I'm glad you liked both chapter and its ok don't worry about it. Lolz I answer to all my readers who take part of their time to review.  
No I can't read minds, it be cool though. Shinee? I love RingDingDong! its my favorite! For Girls Generation it would be Genie and Paparazzi. :D

**To Meep**: Your review made me laugh, seriously! :D  
I'm very happy you feel that way and glad you like the story~  
And yes I will write more so don't cry, okz? :)

**To nerd94**: I'm very happy you liked the story! :) and I liked Gee too! from SNSD~

I'm very grateful for your reviews and I hope to see you all here and in the next chapter! Hopefully!

**Special shoutout to Katen-kyokutsu chan!  
Thanks for the ideas! You're awesome! It will be used in the next chapter. promise. **

* * *

The next three days were awkward for Sakura.  
Not only had sasuke been as docile as a lamb, which was kinda creepy really, he glared at anyone that glanced her way, well their way since he was always around her.  
True to his word sasuke had grown tired of hiding and sneaking around to talk to sakura and had walked up to her one of these days and just talked. Not really but something close to that.

The day was sunny and warm perfect to be out doors and do something fun. For Sakura doing something fun meant going to a nearby park, sit under a big tree that give a lot of shade and sketch her thought away. Which was she was doing right at the moment, dressed in a very light pink dress that reached her above her knees, it was a flowy material that moved when the wind blew. It had a short sleeves and a belt that made the dress look very well put together. She had paired it up with some short flat black boots, a bracelet on her left wrist and a ring on her right hand, her was up in a high pony tail so you could see her earrings.

She sat with her legs stretched out but crossed with a headphone on one ear incase her phone rang and her short sleeve flyaway cardigan next to her.

She was sketching a rose with chains around it when her phone rang, sighing that her peace had been disrupted she looked at her phone's caller ID and guess who it was?

Sasuke, yup. The guy called her constantly, for no reason other than to annoy her. She rolled her eyes and ended the call, she wasn't going to mess up her day by listening to him.

Sasuke was home locked up in his room with a bottle in his hand. He was laying on his bed, bored and pissed off. He had gotten into a fight with his mother and then stormed off to his room and grabbed the nearest thing to him. He took a gulp, then another and another, he hadn't slept at all last night thinking about different shit, none of which mattered to him but his mind decided to mess with him and throw different shit around. He had showered, not bothering to put on a shirt and just walked around with his jeans on.

His big room was looking a bit dirty, not that he cared, with empty bottles lying around the floor and around the couch he had. Mostly around that area.

Dropping the bottle to the floor, he took out a cig and lit it up. His mind wondering again but this time flashes of pink and green went through his mind. He thought back to the way she stood up to him and what she had said to him. Her skin that looked really soft, his fingers twitched at the memory, that bright green color of her eyes. He bit his tongue to force the thoughts away.

The urge was there already though, to call her, maybe meet up with her. He cursed out loudly, why was it that his mind kept going back to her, to that memory where he had her up against the wall. He shook his head again, his chest burned forcing him to gripped his shirt tightly, with the other he reached for the bottle and took a bigger gulp this time. He sat up and leaned on the headboard, taking a swing of his cig.

The urge for something stronger gripped him hard, he started to sweat and breathe heavy, in a second he had smoked the cig and was on another one, his body screaming for a fix. A fix he knew he had in his drawer just across his room. A small bag of colorful little pills calling his name in the most seductive way possible. Not being able to take much more he curled up into a ball on his side, grinding his teeth together and then once again his eyes saw pink and green.

Sakura.

It was as if his hand had a mind of their own and soon his phone was in his hands looking through his contacts and as soon as he saw her name he called her.

The phone rang and rang, his mind chanting with every ring to pick up, pick up. But it never did and the call ended pretty soon, not even going to voice mail. He tried again.

~We gonna go Rocka Rocka Rocka Rocka Rocka Rocka  
So fantastic  
Go Rocka Rocka Rocka Rocka Rocka Rocka  
So elastic  
Fantastic, fantastic, fantastic, fantastic  
Elastic, elastic, elastic, elastic~

She sighed when she heard her cell ring again and knowing that he wouldn't stop calling she picked up,

"Im on vacation, Go away"

True were her words, the school had given the students 2 weeks off because the school's air conditioner's weren't working and since you couldn't concentrate in the heat, the school decided to call it a 2 week vacation, projects were put on hold, any type of work was to be stopped, and the teachers said that while on vacation to find something to inspire them. So that when they came back they had fresh ideas. It was because one of her teachers had told her to take it easy and let her mind rest was she at the park. Since she was always put a lot of thought and effort on her work, her teachers had told her that when you put too much focus on one thing and kept repeating it, it was possible that she would run out of things to draw and would end up becoming blank when the time came to work again. Not wanting for something like that to happened, she decided that her 2 week vacation was going to be to remember why she loved to paint, to relax, and let her mind wonder and not force it too much.

Sasuke was more than relief. When she didn't pick up he thought his chest was going to explode, the urge for the pills grew stronger and stronger with each ring. His mind telling him that she didn't want him to call her, that he wasn't wanted by her, that he meant nothing to her. That he should hang up and get his fix, his bliss that was only a few steps away. It confused the shit outta him but his hand wouldn't listen and kept the phone on his ear.

So when he heard her voice, it was as if the hands gripping him suddenly vanished and he could breathe somewhat again but not entirely. His lips moved to make a half smirk at the way she answered his call. He knew he sometimes pissed her off but that was because he liked seeing her so riled up and at the smallest things too. Like when he ate her apple lollipop, she had yelled at him and told him to buy his own damned candy.

She had 10 more in her kitchen.

"Is that any way to greet a person?" he said trying to get air into his lungs, "what the hell took you so long?"

Sakura moved to hold the phone between her shoulder and cheek, sketching away the shades of the rose.

"I'm busy, what is it?" she said.

Sasuke took a deep breath before answering her, "You aren't doing anything important...what are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm talking to my fairy godmother. You're interrupting me."

Sasuke chuckled, "My bad then.." he coughed hard suddenly into the phone, sakura stopped drawing at the sound, "Sasuke?...You there?" she asked when he didn't answer.

Sasuke had his face on his pillow trying and failing to muffle the sounds of his coughing. He had dropped his phone as he began to shake lightly and it wasnt until a few minutes was he able to get back on it.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"So _now_ you want to talk, eh!" she heard that his breathing was faster than before, "Oi you ok?" sasuke swallowed before talking, "...I don't know." he said.

She frowned at his answer, "what do you mean you don't know!" she was going to go on when he cut her off,

"sakura...why did you take long to answer?" He couldn't stop the question from running around in his head. Sakura groaned, God with this man. He was impossible but she answered him because it seemed he really wanted to know, for whatever reason.

"I was trying to ignore you. But your calling kept making me lose concentration, so thanks for that." Sasuke closed his eyes, the shaking had stopped thankfully.

"Dont try to ignore me, It'll only get worse." He was silent for a moment, "Are you home?"

Now he was planning on coming over great, just what she needed, "No and stay home and...I don't know do something for godsake." He was so annoying!

He ignored her, "Then get home, I'm heading over."

What sakura didn't know was that her next comment would cause him to lose it more than she had seen before and it wasnt pretty by any means. She had no way of knowing though that he would have reacted so strongly to the joke.

"Don't bother, I'm with my boyfriend." she said.

The line went dead after a few seconds. She looked at her phone with a raised brow, The hell? She shrugged not thinking much about it, If he left her alone just for today it would be a blessing.

Sasuke had ended the call and was staring a his phone as if it were satan himself. She words kept ringing in his head as if someone had pushed repeat on it. His eyes were wide and he had turned pale. He felt sick and cold. She had a what?! She had never mention it before! Why!

why why why why why why why why why why why why why! why was this happening?

True he was nothing more than a friend but he had rights damn it! He had rights to know if she had a boyfriend or not!

He dropped his phone and ran his hands through his hair and then gripped it.

No...NO! Wait what was this? His chest started to burn again but stronger, much more stronger than before. His fingers twitched. Then he made up his mind.

She was going to explain this to him face to face, not on the fucking phone. Fuck No.

He stood, grabbed a plain black T-shirt, his phone, keys, and ran out the door.

Passing by the living room, Itachi saw his brother running to the door and he followed behind, he didn't look good at all, if anything he looked very pissed off.

"SASUKE!" he called out, to sasuke though the only thing on his mind was to get to sakura as soon as possible. Fuck traffic and people on the streets. Itachi saw that something was wrong with his brother. He didn't even respond to him, not even a 'fuck off' nothing. "SASUKE where are you going! Slow down!" called itachi.

Itachi had managed to catch up with sasuke, so he asked again, "Sasuke whats wrong!?" sasuke didn't turn but answered, his mind though forgot who he was talking to.

"she's insane! how could she have not told me! what's wrong with her! Fuck!" he cursed,

"sasuke who are you talking about?" sasuke though wasnt paying attention.

"Why didnt I see it before! who is the bastard anyways!"

Itachi knew he wasnt going to get anything out of his brother so he didn't say anything else and followed behind.

"But she will answer, I'll get my answer's" Itachi didn't like the tone sasuke was using and to make things worse he was going to drive angry.

"Sasuke calm down first you can't drive like this!" They had reached the garage, sasuke unlocking his Lambo and jumping in.

"SASUKE!" he slammed his door shut and took off, leaving itachi standing there.

His brother wasnt right in the head at the moment and knew he could get in trouble with his condition. He decided to get in his black and red Viper and follow sasuke, should anything happened to him, he would be able to help him faster. Itachi had no idea about where he was going but it was clear that sasuke knew these parts well, his brother's car kept cutting people and passing by red lights. Itachi shook his head. He had no choise but to do the same and keep going, for if he lost sight of his brother he wouldn't know how or where to find him.

They raced past the neighborhood their cars making people's head turn. Itachi had almost hit 3 cars trying to keep up with sasuke who hadn't slowed down once and because of that he had lost the turn his brother took and it was by a chance that he had seen his brother's car parked in a parking lot.

Sasuke was passing by cars not giving them a second glance to see if they were alright. He had stepped on the petal and flew past, his mind racing at the different types of guys sakura could be with and with every new idea, his anger grew worse. He had turned sharp to the right and drifted into sakura's apartment's parking lot and dashed out the car. Nearly running to the building, he got on the elevator and went up. People in the building kept staring at where he came running in as if he was on fire. The older men and women shaking their heads at him. Kids these days.

Sakura had gone back to her apartment to begin the canvas she has drawn on her sketch book, she had loved how the rose had come out and the chains made it look like it belonged on a cover of a Romantic Drama, and she was excited to start. She had set up her things in the living room by the window where she could gaze at the sky whenever she paused her painting. Before she had started she had made some tea to calm her down and to give her some peace that sasuke had interrupted. Leaving the cups on the table in front of the couches along with a few glass bottles and more cups she hadn't moved to the kitchen.

Now she was almost done drawing the outlines when there was a pounding at her door.

Itachi had parked his car next to sasuke's and hurried into the building, inside though there was an elevator and he had no idea where to go, what floor was sasuke on?

He looked around and thankfully there was some type of front desk, so he hurried over.

She opened the door and in came sasuke looking more pissed than ever.

She hadn't been expecting his company, though he had said he was coming over, she had taken the ended call as a sign that he wasnt going to come over after all.

"Uh...Hello" she said closing the door.

Sasuke paced around her living room, not knowing how to voice his question so he just blurted things out.

"who is he?" sakura had no idea what he was talking about so she raised a brow, "who?"

"don't play dumb sakura it doesn't suit you," he said narrowing his eyes. Sakura didn't like his tone of voice so she crossed her arms and walked to the living room were he was still pacing around.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

He stopped his pacing to stare at her, "My problem?! whats your problem! You could have told me about this you know!" he was starting to raise his voice and sakura wasnt far behind.

"told you about what! I have nothing to tell you!"

"bullshit! I thought you wouldn't keep something like this from me!"

Sakura was confused and pissed he was yelling at her in her own home, who the fuck did he think he was?

"Look here sasuke, I don't know what you're going on about so start _" she was cut off when he yelled again,

"It's because of him, right!" he paced back and forth again. Sakura shook her head, what the fuck was wrong with this guy? But then something caught her attention, he said 'Him' him who? The only person she could think off that he hated or disliked was his brother.

she frowned, "Him?...Do you mean Itachi?" she asked.

Sasuke stopped his pacing, he knew it. It was all that fucktards fault she was ignoring him! His blood boil at the mention of him, his name on her lips, it disturbed him so much that he couldn't take it,

"why...why do you keep saying his name..."he started out quietly and sakura knew it was the calm before the storm, "...him...its all always him...why..."

"sasuke..." he looked at her, "...I have no idea what you're talking about..."she started slow to try to make it go through his head.

Sasuke's mind was trying to understand her words but in vain, it understood nothing other than she was with some one and it was his brother, he took a step towards her.

Itachi had gotten directions to where sasuke might be, having asked an old couple then asking the guy that was on the make-shift front desk and so he went up the elevator and was trying to find the room number the man had given him but they weren't in order, he kept walking up and down the halls until he heard screaming and yelling, he tried to find the sound but it wasn't easy trying to find your way around this place. He had gotten to the room from where he heard the yelling but because they had died down he heard nothing from outside the door. He would know if it was sasuke by his voice though so that was a bonus.

He took another step and she took one back that game was played until he suddenly quicken his steps and had her by the shoulders in seconds.

"Sasuke! let go!" she tried to wiggle out but it was no use, he was stronger than her.

"NO!" he screamed, "I TOLD YOU NOT GO LOOKING SHIT FOR HIM!" he shook her hard, "WHY CANT YOU UNDERSTAND! WHAT DID I SAY!" he looked murderous.

Itachi outside heard the yelling and knocked on the door, "SASUKE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

Sasuke's eyes burned with hate and glared at the door. The fucker was here? How the hell...he turned to sakura who looked startled and was grabbing him by the forearms to push him off. To him it looked like itachi was here to take her away and make her leave him alone.

Itachi yelled again, "sasuke open the door damnit! SASUKE!"

He couldn't believe his brother would do anything crazy like hurt a person but whoever was inside with him caused him lose control of his emotions. Sakura took the chance to free herself and jumped/dashed to the otherside of the living room before she yelled out, "EXCUSE ME! BUT ARE YOU ITACHI UCHIHA BY ANY CHANCE?!" sasuke turned his glare from the door to her, at his stare she took deep breaths, it was plain as day that he wasn't pleased.

"Dont you dare sakura!" he said, "YOU have NOTHING to say to him." his controlling and possessive nature gripping his being. Sakura knew she was in trouble and knew she was strong but was smart enough to know that she couldn't take on sasuke right now, he was much too aggressive for her. His brother could help her, though it would make him furious for sure. So she would have to take a risk and ignore him.

Itachi frowned at the voice, it was no one he knew and it sounded like a girl, had his brother seriously tried to harm her, a woman?

"YES! ITS ME!" he called out.

Sasuke felt like he was seconds away from exploding, that idiot was ruining everything as always, why couldn't he just mind his own business? Looking at sakura, he step to her again only for her to glare at him.

"Stay the fuck away from me, sasuke" she said. Sasuke almost winced at the command but didn't. He would be lying if he said that didn't hurt a bit.

"Sakura...I...just te_"

"Sasuke. You need calm the fuck down before i throw shit at you." The look on his face was enough for her to know he didn't take it lightly when he was ordered around but the look of anger was one she couldn't et go of. From the outside itachi could hear her threat and looked startled. Was she threatening him? Who was this person? He turned to the knob and slowly turned it to see of it was open and it might have been his luck that the door was unlocked and he slipped in. Closing the door gently behind him, he turned to see a pink haired girl with a light pink dress standing infront of a window and his brother facing her.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her knowing that her way of going about things, that she, if he annoyed or angered her more, would indeed throw things at him. He held his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Sakura...im sorry...I_" she quickly shook her head and finger at him, "No. nonononon, sasuke. Sorry wont fix it this time, Not this time. If you havent noticed by now You're in MY motherfucking house, making a scandal for the WHOLE damn building to hear with your" she pointed at him," Brother!" he make a low growling sound but sakura wasnt having any more shit, she wanted to make her painting and then go somewhere to walk.

Glaring he tried to speak, "I told you not_"

"I DONT GIVE A FUCK IF YOU HAVE A GAY CRUSH ON HIM OR HAD A BAD BREAK UP...I DONT GIVE'A FLY FUCK!" she yelled glaring at him and his brother for good measure.

Sasuke looked disturbed, where the hell did that come from? He felt something or more felt a pair of eyes on him and when he turned he felt his blood boil and freeze at the same time. Pissed because the ass had followed him all the way here and cold because that meant that he would meet sakura. Itachi had a something that made people give him all their attention and if sakura...No. That couldn't happen. He wouldn't let it. Sasuke's glare was more than enough to melt ice and she pitied the older brother for being on the receiving end of it, the way he spoke made the hair on her neck stand.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Itachi held up his hands in surrender, showing he meant no harm to his brother, "You left the house like mad man sasuke and were driving like one. I was worried." Sasuke fully turned to his brother like a snake ready to strike. He really couldn't stand this man.

"you have no business here, Leave." said sasuke. Itachi felt cold. His brother truly didn't want anything to do with him and he couldn't blame anyone other than himself.

"Sasuke don't get mad, I_"

"im not mad, im fucking furious. How dare you follow me, _here_? Asshole." Itachi stood straight up, he couldn't let himself be brought down by his little brother but the way sasuke talked to him wounded more than any knife ever could. "How dare you show your face to her! WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE!" he yelled at him.

Sakura stood in the background trying to make sense of everything but couldn't. First he is yelling at her then at his brother.

Itachi knew sasuke's rage and knew that with it came violence, he ready himself for anything and sasuke advanced towards him with the need to punch the daylights out of him.

Sasuke's mind didn't understand, How dare he? This pest, worm, filthy being show his face here, in sakura's apartment to sakura herself. In sasuke's mind Itachi wasn't a person he wanted sakura to meet, forget about the attraction situation, in his eyes Itachi simply wasn't worthy to meet her. It as if Sakura was the queen while he was just the commoner asking to speak with her, it was that big of a difference.

The situation wasn't going anywhere and if sakura didn't do anything to defuse sasuke's anger that was raptly increasing if his face was anything to go by, things were going to get seriously out of hand. His yelling was going to attract the attention of the neighbor's if they already hadn't heard _her_ yelling. Both brothers were now looking pissed and if they started a fight, with their built and size, her apartment would look like a junk yard in no time. Thing was she didn't know what the problem was, she had no idea why sasuke came yelling at her as if she had done a crime, she had to solve one problem before dealing with the other, so she would deal with the second situation first.

His current anger with his brother and hopefully the yelling would stop because they were both now screaming back and forth, damaging her eardrums.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO WHEN YOU CANT EVEN HANDLE YOUR OWN LIFE!" yelled sasuke.

"IM NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN SASUKE, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!"

They had totally ruined her peaceful day.

They were both about to pounce on each other like a pair of wild dogs when sakura was going to call out to them but it was too late and they were both on each other. Itachi had an arm across sasuke's shoulders keeping him away and this other hand holding the punch that was aimed at this face, with his hand-held by itachi, sasuke quickly threw another punch with his other hand and managed to land a hit on him, since itachi hadn't moved quick enough. Sakura had jumped back when the punch had landed on the older brother.

Kick, punch, dodge, jump away, it was a pattern but soon they had crashed into the wall knocking down a small table with a picture frame on it. Itachi had pushed sasuke to the wall and gripping his neck and shoulder to keep him pinned there. "For godsakes sasuke, cut it out." Sasuke who was trying to free himself by kicking answered, "'I'll cut it out when you finally get out of my business and fucking _die, _asshole!" He managed to push itachi back but it became a battle of strength, both grabbing each other by the shoulders and pushing one another with everything they had. Their shoes sliding against the carpet floor, they glared or more like death glared at each other. In a moment of weakness, in a split second, sasuke had stopped pushing feeling his shoulders hurt and Itachi had taken the chance throwing him across the floor, crashing into the small table that was in front of the couches, breaking the cups and bottles that sakura had left there.

Hearing the shattering of the bottles she looked over to sasuke laying on his side and getting back up, that was until she saw his arm and hand.

"Are you insane!" she screamed looking at the broken cups, but no one heard her.

Red. It was bleeding and from what she could see there were shards of glass stuck on his hand. Sasuke though didn't noticed, his rage for Itachi too big at the moment and it seemed Itachi hadn't noticed either. It appeared to sakura that she would have to interfere physically other wise they wouldn't stop. Before sasuke managed to get up, Sakura was by his side in a flash, she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Startled sasuke looked up at her.

She kneeled down to be eye to eye, "Your hurt" she said briefly looking down at his arm, yup there was a shard in there. Along the length of his arm there were cuts and some even had smaller sharper shards on them. Sasuke's energy had left him, vanishing like smoke. He looked down at his arm watching it bleed, then at sakura who was shaking her head, watching her stand she addressed them both.

"This ends now, you hear?" she turned to his brother and he felt the need to grab onto her so he did, with his good hand he grabbed her dress.

"Do you see what you caused," she pointed to sasuke, "he's bleeding now. Thank you for that. Really." She paused to look at the side of his face which had a cut and some bruising. Great just great.  
She helped sasuke up on his feet and sat him on the couch, looking straight to his eyes, "I don't want to hear a peep outta you, if I do im going to make sure that this, "she pointed to his hand, "Hurts like'a bitch"

Sasuke only nodded at her care with him but then she just had to turn back to his ass, "And you, sit on the otherside of the couch or find a bean bag."

Itachi had seen his brother's bleeding and had he known that there were cups on the table he wouldn't have thrown him. Watching the girl care for his brother was different story though, she had just told him to be quiet, scolding him like a child almost, with sasuke agreeing without so much as a word. The girl then _ordered_ him, by the tone of her voice, to sit somewhere and he imagined the same thing was implied to him to keep his mouth shut. He went and sat on the other end of the L shaped couch while sakua went and grabbed her first aid kit.

Walking back to sasuke she sat on the floor legs crossed and tended to his hand first. Sasuke just watched her work.

Taking out some H2o, some cotton, bandages, and a pair of tweezers she got to work. Pouring the H2o on his hand he hissed at the pain, she didn't say anything other than a quick glance up at him, she held his wrist and as carefully as she could pick out the glass. Pouring more H2o every time, she gently cleaned the area with cotton and applied some Neosporin, an antibacterial cream, she wrapped the bandages then tended to the smaller cuts on the arm to which she cleaned and put cream on, no need for bandages this time.

"All done." she said getting up and walking to Itachi who was frozen in his seat.

He had never seen someone care for his brother that way, most definitely not a girl. Most women just went crazy when they saw him, unable to talk or do anything. He then noticed her features, pink hair and green eyes, the brightest, greenest color he had ever seen. They almost glowed and went perfect with her color hair and pale skin. Strangely.  
He watched her sit nest to him and turn his face to her, while she checked out his wounds he looked at her face, her hair, was it real? It seemed that way. Her hands were soft and gentle on him, he had no chose but to feel comfortable next to her. While he wished to close his eyes he wanted to watch her own as they went back and forth between his face and the aid kit.

Their color was so...they were like jewels really.

She cleaned his cut and rubbed some cream on it as well then placed a bandage on it. She wouldn't have two famous people getting infections because of her ignorance.

"Done." Placing everything back and picking up any trash she went to the kitchen and coming back with a broom and a dustpan.

Sasuke has seen the interaction between and couldn't stop the bitterness from rising up. This asshole was getting it when they got home, he would punch the living lights out of him. When sasuke saw that she was going to clean up the mess he spoke up only to be shot down like a rocket, "Don't even think about. So you could break more stuff? Get real." Itachi was also going to offer help but was shot down as well.

"Shut up and be quiet. You act like children so I'll treat you as such and right now its fucking time out." Both brothers winced and sulked in their seats. More so sasuke.

When she finished she thought now would be a good time as ever to get some answers, standing in front of the Tv, she addressed sasuke.

"Now what the hell were you saying when you got here?" Sasuke looked up at her with a small glare.

"You should have said something about having a Boyfriend is all im saying." Sakura raised a brow, what?

"What boyfriend? I have none. Even if I did it shouldn't be your concern either." The only thing sasuke heard was 'None.' The pressure in his chest was completely gone and he could breathe again.

"But you said..." he trailed of, sakura's eyes grew wide. On the phone she had said that but it was meant as a joke.

"Sasuke, that was a joke. We've hung out all this time and you couldn't piece together that no one of that ranking as called me? Are you stupid?" she ran a hand through her hair, this all started because of a joke, Are you fucking kidding me? she thought, this idiot was _such a fucking pain._ She closed her eyes for a moment to calm the anger that was building up.

"I don't understand your jealousy but even if I had some one, I would make time to hangout with you." she said, sasuke blink at her,

"you...would?" she rolled her eyes, "Yes. I don't leave my friends hanging, got it? Good." Now she had to deal with the older brother. God these people.

She wasn't going to leave him alone. She promised, she hadn't said so but he took it that way.

"Now older uchiha, what's your reason for making such a mess in my home? I understand that his ass," she pointed to sasuke, "is damn crazy. But you?"

Itachi glanced at his brother and received a glare, one that he ignored before turning to the girl, "He was leaving the house, in a hurry and with the way he drives, I was worried something might have happened to him." Sasuke though hated his explanation, "BULLSHIT! STOP WITH THAT CRAP!" sakura was startled at the sudden outburst but regained her calm.

"shut up sasuke! He didn't have to come for you! Be grateful!" she said. Sasuke turned to her, "I don't have to be grateful to his ass for _anything_! He just can't stand to leave me be!" Itachi looked down and sakura felt bad for him, sasuke was being rude and harsh to his brother, something that didn't fly in her book.

"Sasuke! You're being rude to your older brother when he was trying to look out for you! Stop it!" she stood infront of itachi facing sasuke, who was sending itachi death glares and sakura thought that if looks could kill Itachi would have been ashes by now. Sasuke looked up at her narrowing his eyes, "Are you taking his side?!"

"I'm not taking any sides but you're being disrespectful to him while he hasn't don't anything at the moment." Itachi shyly looked at the women infront of him admiring her for standing up to his brother while he himself couldn't, try as he may he couldn't.

"DISRESPECTFUL? His ass is always getting into MY business sakura! He's the disrespectful one!" sasuke stood up and itachi didn't like where this was going now. He seemed to cause problems everywhere he went.

"Have you thought about _why_ he gets in to them?" she took a deep breath. In her eyes Itachi hadn't done anything wrong by wanting to see if sasuke was ok, anyone knew that when you drove angry you could end up crashing and killing yourself for not paying attention. Itachi was wrong in throwing sasuke so he was at fault to. She turned to Itachi.

"Since its clear sasuke wont apologize for his rudeness and forcing him wont help either," she sent sasuke a small glare, "I apologize on his behalf. You were only trying to look out for him and his ungrateful ass treats you this way. I'm sorry." she gave a bow to Itachi, who was more than surprised. No one had ever done such a thing for sasuke before, not even their own mother. He felt it was a burden for her to do something like that and nervously shook his hands at her, "No no there's no need, really. I'm used to him being that way, its ok."

Sasuke was in shock as well, she was apologizing on his behalf? There was nothing to be sorry for!

Sakura rose from her bow frowning, he was used to this?

"You mean he treats you this way all the time?" she asked in disbelieve. Itachi rubbed the back of his neck, not used to such questions, but nodded.

"and you just let him! What's wrong with you!" her eyes were wide looking at itachi. He shrugged, Sasuke with his arms crossed commented from behind sakura,

"He deserves it!" to which Itachi looked down and nodded repeating it, "I deserve it. " Sakura couldn't believe this guys, the younger brother was being a brat to the older one and him just taking it.

"What's wrong with you people!" she threw her hands up in surrender.

Sasuke thought it was high time that Itachi left, "You had your answer im fucking fine so leave already. There's no need for you to be here longer."

"sasuke!" she hit his arm hard, "stop talking to him like that!" to which sasuke answered, "Stop caring about him! dammit! he doesn't deserves ANY kind of kindness "

Itachi looked at both of them fighting over him, he didn't know where to be happy some one was standing up for him or not. He felt something poke his chest from the inside.

"Excuse me but we haven't been formally introduced," he stood up and bowed at her, now that both of them were quiet with one of them wishing he would die on the spot.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, sauske's older brother." Sakura did the same, "Sakura Haruno, sasuke's only friend."

Sasuke didn't like it, not one bit but sakura was bent on talking to the pest and because he felt like she was ignoring him, he pulled her close to him until he wrapped his arms around her waist and half hid his face behind her, his eyes staring his brother down. Itachi felt uncomfortable with the stare but the message was clear.

Stay away from her, She's Mine.

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes at his display, his need for attention and contact with her was something she had gotten used to pretty fast since he wouldn't leave her alone and if his brother stuck around, he was going to be even worse. She patted his hand on her waist, telling him it was okay. She felt him become less tense but not fully relaxed. Knowing she wasn't going to finish her canvas she thought about the walk she had wanted to take but it seemed impossible with these two near her, they would attract attention that she would rather do without.

"what the hell are you waiting for, go home already!" said sasuke.

Itachi rubbed his neck looking away from them, "Mom and dad are home and...i don't...have..."he trailed off, he didn't want to be home while they were there. The feeling wasn't the same anymore from years ago when they would be together talking in the huge living room. Now it was cold, unfeeling, it was as if their parents were replaced with completely different people. Guess money really doesn't buy happiness. Sasuke knew what his brother meant but there was no way he was staying he_

"Would you like to stay here then? If you don't want to go home?" he squeezed her tight, "No he's not staying here." Sakura pursed her lips out, "Last time I checked, this was MY apartment sasuke dear, not yours. so if he wants to stay here, he can." He looked down at her and she looked up at him and Itachi could feel the electricity in the air, he was surprised the furniture didn't catch on fire.

It was a stare down and in the end sakura won.

"Itachi-san please use whatever you need." She waved around her before leaving sasuke's tight hold and walked to her bedroom and coming out with her bag. It was then that they noticed how she was dressed and sasuke knew she was going somewhere,

"where are you going?"

Checking to see if she had everything in her bag she answered, "Out. " Not liking her answer he asked again, "out where sakura? I'll drive you." She shook her head, "No need. I'm going for a walk and maybe get some ice cream or something." She unwrapped a cherry lollipop and stuck it in her mouth.

Sasuke looked at the pop then at her eyes, swallowing he asked if he could join her , "I'm going with you" or more liked said he was joining her. Sakura looked at him, not liking the idea and was about to tell him so when he interrupted, "I want to go and if you don't like it, Deal with it." She tch'd at him and looked at Itachi, if they were leaving it would be rude to leave Itachi here alone, "Itachi-san, would you like to come?"

Sasuke groaned, why couldn't she just leave the man alone? He needed a smoke.

"No he can'_"

"Its settled then Itachi-san is coming with us." the man in question hadn't even said a word but nodded anyway, there was no disagreeing with the pretty lady.

She was doing this just to piss him off he knew it, it was written all over her face. The little devil.

Once they were outside the building, sakura took the lead and began to walk to the park, where hopefully the boys would be quiet and let her sketch this idea that had suddenly popped in her head, in peace. From there they could get some ice cream or something sweet. Sasuke had walked up next to her and took her arm hold it close to him, like it was some kind of toy.

That was the plan. Right? Wrong she was so very wrong. Yes they would go for ice cream, it was just she hadn't foreseen what would happened when they got there.

* * *

**Liked it?  
Comments?  
Questions?  
Want another chapter?**

**Then Review! **

**Deal? :) **

**I kept trying to finish this chapter but kept getting interrupted, Very sorry for the long wait~**


	6. Parents

_**You guys totally rock~~ -happy face-**_

**To My guest reader**: Im glad you like my story! Hope to hear from you in the next chapter!

**To Sakura kiss: **Yes he does! Thanks for reviewing!

**To lalaland: **Hello, Im happy you love my story! its an honor!  
Thanks for saying that , and i hope to see you in the next chapter!

Thanks all of those who reviewed! and I hope to see you all soon!

Hopefully..

* * *

They had arrived at the park.

Sakura had sat under the tree again for about 20 minutes and in those 20 minutes both brothers had annoyed her beyond believe. Seriously.

Sasuke had been glaring at Itachi all this time and said brother had done nothing other than look the other way and wish that the ground would swallow him whole. In that time frame Sakura had scold sasuke, making him look away and then he latched onto her arm like a pest, halting her from drawing any further. Sasuke had felt like she was taking Itachi's side and in hope of not losing to his brother, he had grabbed onto her arm and laid his head on her shoulder, had he been more childish though, sasuke would have stuck out his tongue at Itachi but of course he wasn't so he didn't.

Sakura managed to get back to her sketching the shades of Lake with a small bridge going across it, when she noticed that Itachi was looking uncomfortable, she had blinked wondering what could be wrong and since she couldn't find a reason she decided to asked him, making the other brother groan at her.

"Itachi-san, are you ok?" she asked him, she had stopped drawing putting her attention all on him. Sasuke grabbed her arm tighter.

Itachi looked away from her and his brother, the latter glaring a hole on his face, but didn't answer. To sakura he seemed a little shy, not wanting him to feel disturbed, she spoke in a softer voice. This though didn't go unnoticed by sasuke, his response to this change was answering for his brother,

"He's not used to the heat. Too damn weak. Tch." he said still hanging of sakura's arm.

Sakura had hit his arm before talking to Itachi, "Is this true Itachi-san?" Itachi nodded and spoke, "Its ok though, I can bare it." She shook her head and got up, sasuke looking up at her.

"No, we can go get some ice cream to cool off. Lets go, I know a shop that sells great ice cream." Sasuke jumped to his feet and grabbed her arm once again, looking back at his brother still sitting as they walked. Itachi hurried to his feet and was quick to catch up to them, "thank you Haruno-san." he said quietly, she rolled her eyes at him, "Really? Haruno-san? What am I, 30? sakura is just fine."

Itachi glanced at her and then quickly looked back at the ground, sasuke not liking this one bit lashed out at his brother again, "Dont even fucking think about it, Haruno is all you're saying!" he growled out. Itachi looked at sasuke then at the girl before nodding, sakura though wasn't having any of it.

"Piss off sasuke, i told him he could call me that because its ok and I don't like the way Haruno sounds." she took back her arm and walked ahead of them, sasuke glared once more at Itachi and hurried to meet up with her.

Itachi looked at them and the way this brother was different with her around, he didn't talk back to her nor had he tried to attack him again. Truly it was something amazing.

Once they were in the store sakura had dashed to the counter to look at the different types of ice cream. Sasuke walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder with Itachi next to them. Too busy to notice the boys she was thinking of which one to buy, deciding to get the special that day she turned to the boys and asked what they wanted. She also didn't notice the guy at the counter checking her out.

"Vanilla and m&m's" said Sasuke.

"Vanilla and peaches" said itachi looking at the menu above the wall.

Nodding she placed the order and in minutes she was given a tray with 3 bowels with the ice cream. Sasuke had already picked a table at the corner of the shop and was waiting for her with Itachi sitting across from him. She pulled another chair making sasuke stare at her, she shrugged and sat. The table had seats attached to the wall and another in-front, sasuke sitting on them with Itachi across and sakura on the side of the table playing referee.

Everything was going well, they were eating without anyone saying an insults until a group of guys came in and hit in sakura. Bloody fantastic.

"Hey there cutie" one of them said, sakura ignored them.

"Come over here for a sec." said the other one.

"Leave those dorks and hangout with real men." Dorks? were they blind?

"You look so sexy, we can show you a good time"

"Come on pinky"

She was about to curse them out and sent the straight to hell when sasuke stood up. She looked up from her bowel and found both brothers looking more pissed than ever, Itachi had turned to look behind him and sasuke was already standing and walking over to them. Quickly, not wanting to make a scene she was going to call out to him, but was too late.

Without making much of a fuss he walked up to them and,

"what'cha gonna do pretty boy?"

Punched the hell outta them.

The guy flew back knocking down chairs and a table, holding a broken nose. His friends pissed he had just knocked one of them down, went after him. Guy number 1 went for his stomach, while numbers 2 and 3 went for his face, and they all missed. Sasuke pulled his fist back and hit guy number 2 right in his mouth and did a quick but painful kick to his stomach. Guy #1 then went and pushed him to the wall in hope of cornering him but failed. Sasuke let him be pushed but at the last-minute he grabbed the guy by his neck and slammed his head on the tile wall. Guy #3 seeing this stood for a moment then ran to the door and left his buddies on the floor. The first guy he had punched stood up, holding his nose, and charged again, Sasuke raised a brow and as soon as the guy closed in, he grabbed him by the shoulder and kneed him right in the guts.

Sakura had stood up as soon as she saw sasuke walking and was going to stop him when Itachi had grabbed her from the waist, stopping her. Shaking his head.

The guy fell to the ground while sasuke crouched down, "I'm not too big on formal shit and justice but you really pissed me off with your comments. So" he said pausing for a moment, "If you ever see her again, I highly suggest that you turn and walk the other way. Unless you would want a repeat." Sasuke dusted off his shirt and turned back to his table, leaving them on the floor.

Sakura couldn't believe what she just saw, he had beaten the shit out of them just because of a few cat calls, was he insane? He could get arrested.

Sasuke saw Itachi holding her back and nodded for him to let her go, it was a very rare moment they agreed on anything and this was one of those moments.

"Have you lost you mind sasuke?!" she said looking at the fallen men. He shrugged, yea he had but got the feeling he was getting his head back.

"Are you joking! Sasuke you could get arrested for this!" Didn't he cared? at all?

Sasuke looked away for a second before looking right at her eyes, "Do you think cops will do anything once they know who I am?" Sakura's eyes widen a bit and shook her head at him. She ran a hand through her hair taking a look at the men again before walking over to him and grabbing his wrist dragging him out of the shop with Itachi behind them.

This was a disaster, a complete and utter disaster.

"Sakura relax. Nothing will happen." he said getting dragged but not minding.

"Relax? You knocked them out! and one of them ran away!"

He shrugged, "he was the only wise one in the group then."

They stopped walking when she stopped dragging him far enough from the shop. Turning she faced sasuke once again.

"sasuke I don't know if anyone has told you this but _that_ was taking it too far. It was unneeded violence." Sasuke wasn't sure how to answer.

"...they were bugging you and frankly they were pissing me off." she shook her head with Itachi watching closely.

"That doesn't warrant for you to mess them up. You could have ignored them, like I was." she explained.

"Ignored them? what would that have done? Nothing! sakura nothing at all." he said frowning.

She threw her hands up, "That's the point. They would have gotten bored and would have left." Sasuke though saw it in another way, "So you wanted me to take their crap?! Fuck that."

"NO! You're being the BIGGER person and the MATURE one by ignoring their taunting! but no!" she yelled at him.

"There's no problem sakura, and IF someone said anything cops can't do shit To us!" he yelled back.

Sakura's eyes grew a dark green at his reasoning, "I can't believe you sasuke. You depend on your last name like that, well news flash! There will be one day that your name wont be able to cover your ass!" She stared right at his wide eyes, "I thought you weren't like that, how wrong I was." she said lightly shaking her head at him then turned and walked away.

He stood there stunt watching her walk away from him, Itachi was just as shocked. It was true, how many times have they been in whole trouble but a mention of their last name and they were off the hook just like that. No words, no nothing. People didn't rebel against them, anything they wanted and it was given to them in a silver plate. Itachi saw Sakura in a new light, she didnt care about looks or their money. It was about them as a person, as a being. To depend on something to shallow like their name to get them out of trouble, it was something, no _it was _beneath her. She could help them over come that, he thought, to be a better person and help them with their inner problems, that is if the heavens allow it. For someone as pure as her to mingle with people like them, surely it was against the rules.

"I...saved her.."muttered sasuke low, "...I only wanted to get those guys to stop...and yet..." he trailed off. Itachi looked at his brother looking down at the floor sadly. It was as if a light, a small, very small flame was being put out. Itachi glanced at sakura's back growing smaller and smaller as she walked away. He couldn't allow this, for his brother to look like that, he felt as if some one had dropped a cold rock in his stomach. They needed her back, in the few hours Itachi had been in sakura's company, he felt lighter than he had in years. He felt the warmth in her smile, the comfort in her gaze when she looked at him, the admiration he felt for her when she stood up for him. It was the first time anyone had helped him and didn't want anything in return.

Itachi took a few steps forward when his brother spoke again, " Shes got it wrong...all wrong..." sasuke looked up. His chest felt heavy, the need for a smoke was gripping him hard, almost choking him, the need to swallow a hundred little colorful pills had never been so strong but his feet were glued to the ground keeping him there. "I...it wasn't...i didn't mean...it like...that." his eyes grew sad. It was the first time Itachi was seeing such sadness from his little brother in years.

Sasuke walked a few steps then a few more than he walked a little faster and then...he ran. Fast. Towards sakura.

He took off after her, she was an idiot for not seeing what he had meant. He cursed her out in every way he thought possible and then said sorry at least hundred times over. Itachi felt a smile grow on his face and then it turned into a blown out grin and took after his brother.

Sakura was cursing out sasuke so bad that satan had to be taken notes from her and nodding at the phrases. Very much approving.

He was an idiot that didn't know how to stand on his own two feet without the help of his father name. It made her so pissed off that he didn't even try to deny it. She was going to go home and take a nice _long _bubble bath and continue to curse him out and then she was going to eat some chocolate and drink soda and chips until she fell asleep. Fuck Him.

That was the plan until she was pushed into the floor.

"what the fuck?!" Her stomach had taken the impact of the hit and damn did it hurt, who was the idiot?!

Sasuke had his arms around her waist with his face in-between her shoulder blades, "You idiot!" she felt the vibrations of his voice going through as he spoke, "i only did what i did because...I couldnt stand the way they were talking about you" she paused her struggling, "for scum like that to talk about you in such a way, it made my blood boil...so" he paused digging deeper into her back and squeezing her tight enough that she winced at the pressure," so...dont be mad at me...please." Sakura looked at the ground, trying to get some air into her lungs, she said nothing for a moment and the silence was killing sasuke.

"Get off me before you hurt your hand anymore" she said.

Sasuke looked at her pink hair but instead of getting off her, his hand trailed up to her and pushed her hair over the other shoulder before bumping his forehead on her temple. He didn't a damn about his hand. He stared at her cheek his mind wondering about different things then out of impulse he licked her cheek. Sweet. Sakura felt something wet on her face, knowing it was his weird ways again she let out a sigh,

"Get off stupid. You're heavy." she said leaning her face away from him. He did as he was told and got off.

Standing she dusted her dress off and looked at the uchiha brothers, Itachi had been right behind his brother.

"Haru_ Sakura-san, please don't get mad at us. It's just we are used to people being that way towards us." Said Itachi with his big sorrowful eyes that left sakura blinking at his cuteness.

"Please forgive us." he bowed and in the moment he grabbed sasuke's neck and made him bow as well. Feeling uncomfortable she asked them to stop.

"Quit it, there's no need. You're forgiven so stop it with the formal thing." she rubbed her temple.

Hearing that it was unneeded sasuke jumped away from Itachi and ran to sakura grabbing her like a live size teddy bear. Rubbing his cheek on her hair. She twitched. Itachi looked on amused. With the air around them somewhat cleared, Itachi took a huge risk and grabbed one of sakura's hand giving it a kiss. Sasuke the ever humanoid hawk noticed and gave him the mother of all glares but Itachi grew a pair at the time and didn't back down instead he gave sasuke a charming smile to which sasuke nearly clawed it right off his face.

"Sakura~ what were your plans?" asked sasuke.

She rolled her eyes. "I was planning on a bath." Sasuke froze and Itachi turned a bright pink.

"But now that's not going to happen so I'm going home" Sasuke grabbed her hand and dragged her home,

"Then let's go" sakura twitched, "You just like my couch." He nodded. Damn Him.

...

Later the day the brothers went home since Sakura needed sleep and it was past 11pm.

Pulling up in front of the mansion Sasuke and Itachi got out and for the first time neither had a something to say to the other. Then they went inside.

And it was hell.

Things were on the floor, broken vases were everywhere, plates were shattered, chairs were turned over. It was as if some a storm hit their house. They walked into the living room and in sitting on a chair was their mother and on the floor was their father with a glass in his hand.

Itachi said nothing only looked away while sasuke looked on in disgust, "what the fuck happened?" he asked, "did you have party and get robbed?"

Their parents looked up to see their sons, one looking away in shame the other looking ashamed of them, their mother answered redoing her make-up,

"Your father got a little emotional, that's all." she said. Said father gulped down whatever was in his hands.

"No shit, what's the matter old man, lost another bet?" mocked sasuke, their father, Fugaku glared at him and Itachi stood closer to sasuke.

"watch your mouth boy. I'm not in the mood." sasuke smirked at him, he always said that, and itachi wanted to put a hand on his brother's shoulder to stop him but sasuke didn't like him touching him.

"You're never in the mood and frankly I don't give'a shit if you are or aren't, Not my problem." he said waving them off and turned to walk to the stairs, not wanting to deal with this.

"Get back here you brat, you dare turn your back on me?"

Itachi watched his brother stop and slowly turned around, this wasn't going to end well tonight. Sasuke turned to stare at his father and the walked back to where he had stood, his mother stopping from doing her make-up.

"what...did you say?" he asked calmly, his stare hard enough to make their father feel uncomfortable.

"I'm the only one that walks away sasu_" he was cut off by a vase flying passed his face, fugaku's eyes widen as well as Itachi. Sasuke has picked the closest thing to him and threw it right at his father, if the man thought he was just going to take his shit, he had another thing coming. Fugaku never spend much time with Sasuke and thus was very surprised at him, his mother though only raised a brow at the broken vase.

"Sasu_" began his brother but didn't finish,

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard something like me turning my back on you" said sasuke lowering his hand, "I thought...i should correct that." his father had a nice poker face, thought sasuke, but not good enough.

"So let me just re-check again, yea?, Tell me again what was it that you said, _father_" he spat out the word with venom, making Itachi almost flinch. The amount of hate his brother held for the family was enough to kill people.

Fugaku looked to Mikoto but she merely stared at him, her eyes telling him he would have to deal with it alone. Itachi took a chance again that day and placed a hand on his brother.

"Sasuke, just...let it go brother, lets not ruin our night." He said as calm as he could.

Sasuke too busy looking at his father didn't noticed the hand on him, " No no, I think I have a right to know what he was trying to say. Well old man what's the matter, cat caught your tongue or something?"

Fugaku not wanting to take a chance, shook his head, "No. It was nothing sasuke. You can go on your way." Sasuke tch'd at his father, he had itched to knock him off his feet but tonight was not the night it seemed. Itachi breathed in at last watching his brother leave the room and down the hallway, he turned to his parents.

"I would suggest that you watch what you say around him, as well as me. Do not forget that whose fault it is that we are this way." Itachi then quickly left as well in search for his brother.

Both Fugaku and Mikoto stayed in the ruined living room, the former turned over a couch and sat on it,

"what just happened?" he asked

Filing her nails she answered him, boredly, " You nearly your butt handed to you by your youngest son, Congrats." she said blowing on her nails.

They knew of their sons addiction but because they always found a way to leave the centers they were put in, they had stop trying. Leaving them to do what they pleased. They also knew that their youngest held hate for them for their stupid ways. When they were just starting out they left little sasuke with a babysitter not knowing what the woman did to sasuke. When he would cry for his parents the woman would through him in a closet and leave him there for hours without food. Or when she would shower the child, she would treat him roughly and would hit him for not listening to her. When he refused to eat the mad woman would jam the food in his mouth and made him eat it. Little sasuke had told his parents but they didn't listen and if it hadn't been for Itachi getting home early that day, his parents wouldn't have known that the women hit sasuke with a belt. Itachi has jumped on the woman and hit right across the face with the same belt. Both parents were called and so was the police but the damage was done and little sasuke has yelled out at his parent that he hated them and would for the rest of his life for not believing him.

It was that along with more things that caused sasuke to hate his parents.

Sasuke in his room paced and paced back and forth with a cig in his mouth. Memories coming back to him in quick flashes, all of which he wanted to forget. In his sudden burst of raw emotions he threw open the doors of his cabinet and took out a bottle of whatever, he didn't bother with the names, and took a large gulp.

Itachi quickly went to sasuke's room to find him already drinking, walking over he took the bottle and threw it on the floor making it shatter. Sasuke was shocked for a moment before growing angry again, "What the fuck was that for?!" he said.

Itachi shook his head, "it's going to kill you! sasuke, please listen to me!"

Sasuke's anger kept growing and growing, " Don't you start with your sermons Itachi, you should quit now before you end up with a busted nose" he warned him.

Sasuke's anger was quick to start and it had been building up from the idiots that afternoon to the idiot at counter looking at sakura to his brother constantly there all day, and now with his father. He was going to blow and if his brother kept on with this stupid shit he was going to get it.

"A busted nose? and what will I tell sakura when she sees me like that?"

Sasuke froze at her name. Itachi had seen the way his brother was when he was with her. If she would to see him with hate or treat him differently it would damage sasuke, but she somehow kept him from behaving too bad, really all his brother did was stick to her like glue. She had a grip on him that even she didn't know of, he was certain about that.

"Don't you fucking dare bring her into this Itachi, she has nothing to do with it." Sasuke grew hostile, the air around him changed. The mention of her had done something to him.

"I don't want to sasuke, but you aren't leaving me with much chose here, if you would stop dri_"

"how can you say such shit to me, when you are the same if not worse than me." Sasuke was a snake ready to strike and strike he would.

"You have been drinking for longer than I have, have done more drugs, smoked more shit that I haven't even heard of and still do them, Yet you stand here before me, telling me to stop when you...yourself haven't even tried to. How fucking dare you." Itachi had turned as pale as a sheet, "Sasuke I've tried and have let go some of them, really. Brother I went to this center and saw the result in the path we are in. Its worse than anything I have ever seen. Those people look out of it, lost without the drugs. I don't want to end up like that and the last thing I want is for my brother," he looked at sasuke with what seem to like tears, "for you to end up like that. To depend on something like that is no way to live. Please believe when I say I'm trying brother, it's not easy but I'm trying." He pleaded.

Sasuke stood there biting his tongue, he wanted nothing more than to call him a liar, but deep inside, the little boy in him, the one that use to love his brother told him to listen. Sasuke couldn't say anything to Itachi without feeling like he would burst in anger. So he took a moment to calm himself,

"How can I trust you after everything that has happened, _why_ should I, when I tried to warn you many times and you just brushed me off, like nothing. You ask so much of me Itachi, too much. "

Itachi clenched his fists, "If I could go back in time sasuke, I wouldn't think twice about it, to undo everything I have done, but I can't. No matter how many times I've wished and prayed I can't. I can only ask that with time you find it in you to forgive me. Brother, I was wrong to have listened to others and not you. My guilt eats me alive day and night. Do me the favor of not dying, please." Itachi was ready to break down and cry. He was more than ready to shed tears in front of his brother.

Sasuke listened to his brother with a cold heart but for some reason now, it somewhat hurt to see his brother in such a state. He couldn't forgive him so easy not with the things he had been through, but perhaps with time as Itachi said, with time maybe he could. But not now.

When they were young, sasuke remembers being the stronger one when they would fall and hurt their knees, Itachi would cry while he would just show discomfort. When Itachi would play pranks on him and scare him, sasuke would say that it was mean and Itachi would say he was sorry with tears in his eyes. He had always been more emotional and so as they grew sasuke had become more aware of his brother's feelings of course that had all changed when they came to power. His family, in sasuke's eyes, had gone into ruins and burned to the ground. Nothing remained of the old life, nothing but bits of memories and pictures that were in the basement, not that anyone knew that.

"That enough Itachi, Go to bed and leave me be for tonight, I've had more than enough of you for today."

Itachi looked at his brother while rubbing his eyes, "Sasuke_" he stopped himself when sasuke stepped in the cig and went to his bathroom.

He looked around the room and spotted a couch.

Sasuke stepped under the hot water, letting it rinse away the things he felt. Today had been felt with too many emotions and fights, and he felt tired.

He took a long shower and dressed in his pants. Walking out while drying his hair he heard a noise coming from his couch, he walked over to see that Itachi had fallen asleep with a towel over him like a blanket. Sasuke felt like kicking him out but was just to exhausted to deal with it so he would let it slide this time.

Taking out his phone he texted sakura, not caring if he woke her up. He needed someone who he wasn't mad at right now.

_Please talk to me. _

* * *

**Liked it?  
Comments?  
Questions?  
Want another chapter?**

**Then Review! **

**Deal? :) **


	7. The Fangirls

I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner!

Thank all those who reviewed, thanks a million guys really,  
and to those who have added the story to their Favs thank you.

**To my Guest reader who said: **This is a good chapter, very exciting and I'm looking Foreward to read the next chapter.  
Im very happy you liked it! Hope to see you in the next one!

**To my other Guest reader who said:** LOVE IT! cant wait for the next chapter.  
AWW thank YOU! hope you like this one!

**To LalaLand: **Your review made me laugh! :D Im happy you still love it!

**To MidnightWolf4508: **That wont happen right now so sorry, years of trama he has gone through won't let him.  
Glad you liked the chapter. :)

**On with the story.**

**Hope to see you in the next chapter!**

**I can't remember who is was but there was a reader who's profile said they were from  
_Australia_  
SOOO  
SHOUT OUT TO ANY PEOPLE THAT ARE FROM THERE OR LIVE THERE! :3**

* * *

He had woken her up at 1am in the morning to talk about random shit, why she didn't know.

All she had wanted was to sleep peacefully and dream about meeting the famous Akasuna no Sasori along with Deidara Iwa.

She was not expecting for sasuke to tell her to get on the computer and then proceeded, by IM, to tell her how annoyed he was with Itachi. After sending said man to hell and back, he then went off on his parents, telling her that they were no good, two huge pieces of trash that should just hurry up and die. Sakura just sat on her bed with her laptop on her thighs, looking at the screen in shock and slight anger.

After wasting her time with rants he then asked her how she was doing. At 1:30am in the morning. How did he think she was doing?

Sakura took her time and then ranted back at how much of an asshole he was by wasting her beautiful sleeping time, going on about how he should stick himself into a Nut house because it had to be against the law to allow him to wonder free through the city. She also said to remove the pole he had in his ass and to leave Itachi alone, adding angry little faces to the message. At the end of her rant, she told him to go to hell.

To give you a hint at how amused Sasuke was, here's the message,

_YOU ASSHOLE! You wake me up at this unholy hour to tell me how upset got about your brother spend his time with us?  
HAVE YOU NO SHAME! I have to wake up early tomorrow JERK! and get to WORK something that YOU don't Have because YOU don't need  
to but MY POOR ASS need the money! YOU INSENSITIVE LITTLE PRICK  
I was the one that invited him, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND SO LEAVE HIM BE!  
SO REMOVE THAT 8 FOOT POLE YOU HAVE UP YOUR GRINCH ASS AND STOP BULLYING HIM OR SO HELP ME GOD..(angry face)  
AS for your parents LEAVE THEM BE AS WELL, WHY MUST YOU BOTHER AND HARASS EVERYONE AROUND YOU, MR ZEUS  
YOUR ass should be in the nut house along with all the other crazy fuckers and goddamn PSYCHO'S!  
YA HEAR! it has to be a crime against humanity for you to be out here with us SANE PEOPLE!  
so do us the HUGE FUCKING favor and go sign yourself in to the mental hospital and NEVER COME OUT! _

_(angry face angry face) _

This is what nearly made her break her laptop,

_You're so amusing and cute when you're angry. (winkey face) _

She blew up and screamed into her pillow when he sent another message,

_Haha. (happy face)_

The fucker had mental, he had to be. So angry she was that she turned to her phone and dialed his phone number. Sasuke looking amused at her call answered on the second ring.

"Hello.." he said in a sing-song voice.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER, YOU DARE LAUGH! I'LL BREAK YOUR BONES PRIIIIIIIIICK" she barked into the phone, sasuke didn't bother with moving his phone away from his ear, needing her voice to calm his urge for the pills.

"Nice way to greet a person, saku-chan." Looking at his screen he wrote another message and sent a picture with it. On Sakura's computer a large picture of a strawberry with a large comical smile and eyes along with a small message popped up reading, _Smile Saku-chan. _Even though she wanted to curse at him the picture made her laugh and she tried to hide it with her hand but failed, Sasuke had leaned on the headboard listening to her muffle giggles,

"I wanna hear it" his mouth suddenly had a mind of its own when the words slipped out and he was expecting sakura to bitch at him, when her laugh increased and he heard it without problems. A small, tiny, smile graced his lips at the sound, her voiced was able to calm the demon he had inside when all else failed and it never fail to surprise him. But he had rapidly gotten use to her magically stopping him from doing super crazy things.

"Listen here you, i have things to do tomorrow and i cant be on the phone. Soooo goodnight."

He hadn't been expecting for her to end the call so soon and began to panic, " wwwait.. sssakura!" Sakura raised a brow, "what?"

He didn't know what to say or how to ask her to stay on the phone longer with him, "Yes? Sasuke quit shitting around", and time was quickly ticking.

"Wait woman!"

"If you have nothing to say, I'm hanging up." she warned.

He swallowed his pride and ego, "Can't you stay longer?" he asked.

"Sasuke, I have work tomorrow, I need sleep, I can't." she logged of her IM and closed her computer.

Sasuke also shut his computer off and ran a hand through his hair, "You never said anything about work sakura, why havent you said anything?" he stretched out his legs and laid back on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Don't know, forgot I guess. But yes I work sasuke and I wanna look half decent, I gotta go" she said rubbing her eyes.

His anger slowly came back at her leaving him alone again, "So your work is more important than I am? Is that it?" his anger at her made no sense, it was unreasonable. She had to work and to work properly you needed sleep, that made sense. Sasuke? Sasuke never fucking made sense in her mind. Much like now but she would be as honest as ever.

"Frankly yea, It is. Cause it pays the roof on my head, Idiot." she looked at her clocking telling her it was nearing 2am and her ass should be on cloud nine by now.

Sasuke bit his lip at her answer, "Look sasucakes, I will talk to you later and then we can baking fucking cookies together all day after I come back, Good? Good." She hanged up.

Sasuke looked at his phone not believing she hadn't even let him answer and she hung up on him. ON HIM. Where the fuck did she get the balls to do things like these? He liked to know.

A minute later a text came to his phone reading,

_Sleep sasucakes._

_xoxo sakura. _

The message alone was enough to calm him down and another tiny smile graced his lips.

_**HOURS LATER.**_

Sakura had gone to work and then came back. Her lack of sleep went unnoticed by her boss since he wasn't in, thank god, and she got along with her co workers. Everything was fine and dandy until she got home that is.

When sasuke had woken up he had kicked Itachi off the couch and told him to, 'Get the fuck out before I skin you alive' Which Itachi glared at him and left. Sasuke then went to take a long shower and dressed in jeans and a black shirt before going down and getting breakfast.

At the dining table everyone was seated with sasuke plate ready and served, the thing was that he went down and grabbed his plate. He was not about to eat his meal with these people, he wasnt going to ruin his morning so soon. That was the plan until Fugaku called out to him, "Sasuke where are you going?" he halted and then slowly glanced back to see his brother about to tell Fugaku something but stopped mid-way, his mother was eating calmly.

"I asked where you were going Sasuke, will you not answer me?" his father's voice boomed in the large dining room.

It wasnt he fault people liked to start fights so early, "Where do you think I'm going with this?" he asked moving the plate in his hand. Fugaku hadn't, if ever dealt with sasuke's anger or mockery since he was never around but the few times he had, Fugaku knew it wasnt a nice sight to see but he wasnt about to let the boy walk away like that.

"You will eat here with us."

The way they liked to pretend was shocking really, that they were a stable family, lies full of shit is what sasuke heard.

"What's the point?" Itachi was going to tell his father to leave sasuke be, but he kept his mouth shut.

"It's the way we have always been, we all eat together. So sit down." Fugaku looked at his son narrowing his eyes and he couldn't deny that he had a pretty scary look that would have made anyone scared shitless.

"and if I refuse?" Sasuke wasn't going to play nor pretend to be something he was not.

Fugaku sat straight in his chair, "Then you won't eat at all." Fugaku thought with that sasuke would stop his question but was more than startled with his next move.

The sound of glass breaking was heard, food was on the carpet now staining it. Sasuke had dropped the plate and let it shatter on the floor, looking right at his dad. Itachi along with his parents had jumped at the noise.

"Sasuke!" he said shocked.

But sasuke paid him no attention still looking at his father, "That's more than Okay with me, old man." he turned and left back to his room slamming the door so hard that it was heard all the way downstairs where both Itachi and Mikoto flinched.

"You are so useless when it comes to sasuke" the voice belonged to Mikoto and both men looked up at her slipping her juice, "Everything you do all ends up in ruins. Everything you touch is burned to the ground, when you talk nothing good ever comes out, and now you have angered _my_ son", she emphasized, " so early in the morning. Congrats Fugaku. You just won the most useless man of the year award."

Itachi stared at his mother in shock, she had never said something like that while he was in the room nor did she express concern over them, until today that is. She looked upset at his father.  
Fugaku was also in shock, her words stunt because they were true, everything he touched he burned. Mikoto stood up and walked away from the table. Breakfast was already ruin, why waste time trying to push down food when you wanting nothing more than to scream at the man you married. Her son was right, what was the point of eating together when they couldn't stand one another?

Itachi had stood up and left fugaku on alone on the table.

He ran to the kitchen and ordered two plates of food, taking them he went up the stairs to his brother's room. Itachi managed to open the door without dropping anything on the tray but he almost spilled the two cups of juice. Inside the room he saw his brother on the bed laying on his stomach with a cig in his mouth and texting on his phone.

"Sasuke would you please put that thing off, God not even I smoke so early." he sat the tray down on the large bed and then sat indian style grabbing his plate.

Sasuke looked up from his phone with a look that said 'the fuck are you doing?'

Itachi knowing the look answered, "What does it look like I'm doing."

"why are you doing it HERE?" Itachi shrugged, "eating with father can be stressful, it's not good for your stomach."

Sasuke tch'ed at him and ignored the food next to him, "Please eat brother, forget what father said."

"I don't want any."

Itachi slowed down his chewing feeling bad for him, "Sasuke...come now. It's not heathy to skip a meal like breakfast." Sasuke ignored him and kept clicking on his phone, "If you're hungry than eat it, I don't want any." The older brother looked down swallowing his food, "At least...eat the fruits?" he said quietly. Sasuke glanced at his brother not eating and rolled his eyes, If Itachi was a girl he would have cried by now. He snatched a slice of apple and popped it in his mouth, just because he didn't eat doesn't mean his brother should follow. Itachi's eyes filled with a small light again and resumed his eating, sasuke shook his head.

Fucker.

Sasuke didn't eat anything more than a few slices of apples that morning so when he went over to sakura's house he was starving.

Which leads us to the afternoon. Sakura had left her work place and was heading home, she worked as a waitress in a restaurant that paid ok. It wasnt the best job but it was something, right?

The air was nice and cool, dressed in her uniform of a dark brown skirt that had an apron sewed into with pockets, a white short sleeve shirt with a brown vest ontop and a red tie. Her hair was up in a messy bun with small hoop earrings, her purse and black shoes. Her skirt blew with the wind letting her feel the cool breeze that past by she felt content.

The boys were already at her apartment waiting for her by her door, sasuke was planning on coming alone but Itachi had tagged along like a lost puppy and when sasuke took off on his car, Itachi followed in his. There was not getting rid of the guy. Sasuke leaned on the wall while Itachi sat on the floor, that was the sight that sakura came to when she neared her door.

"What the freaking hell?" she stopped and blinked at them.

Sasuke was the first to notice her and as soon as he did he walked over to her and squeezed her tight, rubbing his face on her hair.

"Sakura!" he said, "Finally!" they had been waiting for an hour and he was hungry.

"Hey...uh..sasuke"

He leaned back and gave her a kiss on her check along with a tiny smile that Itachi didn't see. Sakura gave him a smile of her own and he felt his chest tighten, it was then that he took in her clothes. He blinked a few times then squeezed her again, "Sasuke! I can't breath." Letting her breath again he talked against her shoulder, "why on earth are you dressed like that?"

"I just came from work" she said. Taking steps back he let her walk to the door, "Itachi! Nice to see you again!"she said with a smile.

Itachi smiled back, "It's nice to see you again Sakura-san." she pursed her lips at the last part, "we'll work on that."

Walking inside and turning on the lights sasuke complained/whispered to her, "why can't you greet me like that?" She gave him a look, "Because he didn't wake up at 1 in the morning!" she hissed.

"Makes yourselves at home guys, I'm going to take bath." she said, "wait you're just going to leave like that?" asked Itachi

Sakura nodded at him, "Yea if you need anything just ask sasuke, He knows this place more than I do. Che." she turned and dashed to the hallway. Itachi turned to sasuke who was laying on the couch flipping through the channels, "Does she just trust you like that?" sasuke Hn'ed at him. Not saying anything Itachi sat on the other side of the couch and relaxed. There was something about this place that calmed you down.

A few minutes later Sakura was in the living room in black short, an off the shoulder light blue shirt, and green neon color socks, her hair still soaking wet. The minute she went into the kitchen sasuke was on his feet and sitting on the one of the chairs by the island table watching her look for things.

"Sakuraaaaa Feed me." he said, sakura turned and raised a brow, "Feed you? Havent you ate already?" Sasuke felt sick, he didn't eat anything and was cold, very cold, he shook his head and reached over the table to for her hand place it on his cheek, "Sasuke you're cold." He shook his head again, "No. I'm hungry."

She nodded quickly and took out some pots and pans before turning around to face him again, "What would you like to eat?" she said quickly. Sasuke shrugged, whatever she made it was good so it didn't matter. Getting to work quickly she put oil on the pans and chopped some a few things and then took out some meat she had prepared in the morning before she left for work. In minutes the apartment was smelling like food. Itachi had gotten up and had sat next to sasuke when he heard the noise.

While letting the food cook sakura had been nice enough to cut an apple for sasuke and Itachi, the former refusing to eat it unless sakura ate with him, so when she took a bite out of her slice sasuke quickly reached up and took a bite out of her slice as well. It was a game they played, she bit then he would and it would go on until they had eaten the whole thing, To Itachi it was amusing to see and smiled when sakura would roll her eyes. To sasuke's dark side, he was merely marking his territory. The more possessive side of him saw Sakura as his, sharing food was something that pleased him greatly, it made him imagine what else he could _eat_ with her, in all sense of the word. To sasuke it was merely a small game that he liked to play with her, to see her get somewhat annoyed at him. He had no control nor much knowledge of his dark side. So it would explain why when he was alone in the dark, flashes of her would pass his eyes and he would see her in a different light, her light touches he could feel it burn his skin, her glances changed from innocent to something more electrifying and he would want more and more. This greedy nature would growl at him to take more, he had found her first hadn't he? So what did he had to lose? Nothing. His mind would whisper to him. Being with her made him Sane and Insane. And he didn't know how much longer he could hold onto before he finally cracked.

Sasuke's head tilted to the side when he felt her fingers run through his locks, "Hey there feeling better?" he gave a nod, "well the food is done, you ready?" He rose his head and nodded.

Her back faced him with her hair falling down straight to her round bottom, pale creamy legs came into view and her strawberry vanilla smell that wouldn't leave the kitchen. It drove him insane, to the brink of insanity and back.

Sakura glanced back quickly and he turned his eyes to her face, "wanna eat here or other there on the couch?" He would eat wherever she was.

"Where are you eating?" he asked, she thought for a moment, "Here I don't feel like sitting on the floor today. What about you Itachi-san?" Itachi had been watching the Tv from kitchen and gave her a shy smile, "Umm..If you don't mind..." she nodded at his request, "Its fine, I'll bring you the food, go on" Itachi was going to protest when she pointed behind him, he turned and dashed to the living room, God the couch was comfortable.

"Ok sasuke, I'll give his first then I'll serve ours" she took in a tray 2 plates of food along with smaller plates with the veggies and fruit with a large glass of juice. She set them down on the small table when she saw how Itachi was sitting, "Itachi relax, this isn't boot camp. Stretch out breath in out, in out, good. Now here's your food. I do hope its ok." Itachi saw the food and he couldn't deny that it smelt fantastic.

"Thank you sakura-san"

"Hm. Call me if you need anything."

Dashing back to the kitchen she wondered if they ate anything like this, surely they wouldn't. They had maids and chefs that cooked for them and only ate the best. She winced at her own food. This was nowhere near the best if anything it was last class. Depressed at the thought she served the sasuke his plates and juice, then her own and sat in-front of him.

Sasuke had seen how her mood suddenly dropped and couldn't find a reason why. She took small bites and chewed as if the food was terrible so he tasted some of his own and it was one of the best things he had ever the pleasure of eating. So it wasn't the food, then what the hell was she moping around for when he wanted to see her smile!

Having had enough of her doom and gloom air, he dropped his fork and took her chin raising her head to meet his eyes since he was taller than her.

"Ok enough with the rain cloud over your head, what's the matter?" he asked gripping her chin.

She shook her head, "Its nothing." He narrowed his eyes at her answer, "If it wasn't nothing then you wouldn't be looking like this so what is it?" She looked away to the side. The action disturbed him, why couldn't she look at him?

"Sakura " his fingers moved from her chin to grip both sides of her jaw and shook her head lightly, "Look at me." She did as she was told and green locked in with coal-black. She pouted and sasuke thought she looked cute but now was not the time for that, with his other hand he poked her forehead, "what is it?"

"I was just thinking...about what you guys must eat being so rich and all." She pursed her bottom lip, his eyes darted to it and then back to her eyes. She was concern about that?

"Let me tell you something sakura, I have had to eat the most ugliest things in life and have people tell me it's what the rich and power eat. Fuck that. If eating good food means going to a broken down café than so be it. And you sakura, your food has to be the best thing I have tasted. Don't go thinking that just because I have money the food I eat is actually food. It sucks and you don't want it."

The rain cloud as sasuke said, had disappeared at a rainbow had taken its place, "Really! I didn't think it was that good."

He nodded, "it yes."

He rubbed her cheek with is index finger and she sticked her tongue out, he saw the little pink tongue for a second and it made his mind run. He moved his finger from her cheek to her lips and shook his head, "that's not nice, ya know" she smirked, "Careful with that finger sasuke, or I might just bite it off" He could swear that he heard something inside crack at her remark. Whatever it was shattered to pieces, sunk underwater never to see the light again. He removed his finger from her face and trembled for second, "Then I'll be more careful than."

"Please do." she took a sip of her juice and kept eating not aware of a pair of eyes with sparks of red looking at her.

**The Next Day. **

She sits on her couch looking at the one hundred and one emails on her computer.

And opening them one by one she see that they are hare mail from sasuke's fangirls.

She was alone in her house for once and had wanted to look up a few things online when she decided she needed to check her e-mails and this was she found. All of the saying that she had been warned and that now she was going to pay deeply for ignoring their warnings. One was even a paragraph long saying that sasuke would never want a girl like her and her stupid pink hair, that she should just die. Another said that if she didn't away from 'Sasuke-sama' that she would end up beaten on some dark corner of the city.

It was ridiculous how this girls took a chunk of their time to write such stupidity. It left sakura pissed off though that they would flood her inbox with crap and they didn't even have some pride in their threats, how could you write something like this and NOT check your spelling? It was just unprofessional of them.

Deleting all the emails she checked her phone only to see once again text messages of the same shit and even a few voice mails. Now she was getting a bit worried, What if they showed up at her house next? She beat them to hell and back for harassment.

She shook her head and went to get ready to go buy some things she needed at the market, since it was hot out she dressed in white shorts, a light yellow off the shoulder shirt, her white converse. She pulled her hair in a high ponytail and went out the door with her wallet and phone in her pockets.

The walk from her house to the supermarket wasn't long, the cool air of the store hit her face. The others inside where also looking relieved at the sensation of the cool air on their skin, Sakura grabbed a basket and went to the veggie aisle, she needed more tomatoes for sasuke since he liked to eat them as if they were some type apple. Little by little she filled up her basket and was done with her grocery list and was heading to check out.

"Welcome" said the nice older cashier lady,

"Hello" sakura gave her a smile and placed her things on the moving tray and quickly took out her wallet.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Went the machine while sakura noticed that the price on the vegetables had gone up quite a bit, she twitched on the inside. These goddamn politics and their fat ass's, didn't they have enough money already?

"That'll be 50.63" said the lady, sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the total price.

"Prices on everything will go up a bit more ya know." said the woman shaking her head.

Sakura gave a weak laugh, "Really? They'll raise the prices on things even higher?" the lady nodded and she let out a long sigh, that means taking shift at the restaurant if she wanted to keep buying the same food.

"Well thank you for the information, now I know to take any extra shifts." the lady laughed,

"Yup, same here darling. Good luck." Sakura thanked the lady once again and grabbed her bags on each hand and walked out the store.

She really didn't want to take any shift but if things were starting to get expensive she would have no choose in the matter, she would even have to start to look for another part-time job. As if her life wasn't any complicated already. She inwardly groaned, Fuck her LIFE! God!

So far in her mind she was that she didn't notice two girls coming up behind her and suddenly grabbed her arms, making her drop her bags and dragged her into to where two other more girls were waiting for her. She struggled against the hands holding her down and she was thrown to the ground where by the force of the impact she scratched her cheek against the rocky ground. They kicked her and slapped her three times before one of the grabbed her face and pull on it to make her look at the leader of the group, "Let this be a lesson girly, Stay the fuck away from Uchiha-sama slut." They left her on the ground and walked away with their heels clicking on the ground.

Sakura had to curl up into a ball for a moment to lessen the pain she felt on her stomach from their kicks. After taking a few deep breaths she got on her feet and limped back to her grocery's, picked them up and went home. There was nothing she could do now, the damaged was done and the only thing she could do was to treat her wounds and hope they would be gone before Sasuke came to visit her again.  
Thankfully there was no one at the front of her building to see her walk in like this, quickly making her way to the elevator she went up to her apartment.

She threw her bags on the kitchen floor and went to get her first aid kit. Standing in-front of her bathroom's mirror she really hoped that sasuke wouldn't visit her these days. Her face was a mess.  
On her right cheek she had three cuts that were pulsing red and bleeding, her left cheek was scratched, a light layer of pink skin was seen and was stinging like hell, her forehead had a purple bump on the side that throbbing in time with her heart, her chin was lightly scratched as well. Her elbows where also scratched when she tried to break her fall as well as her knees.

She was sure that Sasuke would freak the fuck out if he saw her like this. She took a cotton ball and poured some H2o on it and lightly pressed it against her cheek, it stung worse than a Bee. And when it came to things like this sakura was a bit of a baby. She whined and whimpered as she cleaned her cuts and any dirt that may have been around the areas.  
She lightly rubbed some Neosporin and placed bandages on them. On her forehead though she grabbed a small hand towel, went to kitchen and placed some cube ice on the towel and pressed it on her bump. The cold sting making her squeak like a little girl.

She walked to her couch and laid on it turning on the Tv and putting some random channel.

This shit fucking hurt.

...

Preview:

_"Sakura what the fuck happened!"_

_"Nothing go away" _

_"Look at your face women ,WHO DID THIS!?" _

_SLAM. _

_"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR SAKURA!"_

_"GO THE FUCK AWAY" _

_He was more than pissed off, he was ready to murder someone  
if she just gave him a name! _

_Black eyes with sparks of red glared at the bedroom door. _

* * *

**Liked it?  
Comment?  
Questions?  
Want another Chapter**

**The Review! **

**Deal? :)**


	8. The Come Back

So..ugh...

Hi guys! NO NO WAITTTTTT PLEASE!

**-gets hit with arrows, rocks, torches, and point high heel shoes.- **

**X.x**

I am deeply sorry for the long wait! Truly i am. Forgive me. T^T

**Quick clear up, when I mention the red eyes, that is Sasuke when he gets really mad. **

**Thank you all who reviewed and PM'ed me and so on. **

**-Bows- **

Forgive my mistakes!

* * *

_Two days had gone by since the Fangirls had attacked Sakura._

_Two days of being in pain and not being able to move her leg much. _

_When she had fallen her right leg had taken most of the blow and now everytime she put pressure on it, pain would shoot up and she would come crashing down.  
Thankfully for those two days, Sasuke had sticked to calling her and e-mailing her. She didnt know why but was thankful that he hadn't wanted to come over._

_But all luck has it limit and Her's would end on the Third day. _

_Today. _

...

Sakura wearing some white shorts and a grey top was sitting or rather laying on her couch watching the latest news of the Huugya family and how the Heiress, Hinata Huugya, was be in an arranged marriage. News had spread like wild-fire, according to Leaf News 12, and it seemed like the Heiress was not liking the idea of being paired to someone she didn't know. As such the young girl was spotted at the City's hottest club, Ninja, and was hounded by paparazzi's wearing what one would think was a normal club outfit, but to the eyes of her family, it was unfitting for Heir to wear. Questions being shot like bullets.

Sakura suddenly interested in the news, grabbed her bowl of popcorn and glued her eyes to the screen. Images of the Heir running to her car were being shown with more paparazzi's running after her.

Not only was she out clubbing but it was rumored that she was seen leaving a hotel room in the late hours of the morning with some blond man! Scandalous!

Sakura shook her head the Television, those damn people and their camera's couldn't the leave the girl to hook up with whoever she wanted? She never thought that such things were still done.

An arranged marriage? Here? In the 21 century? Old bats must have lost their minds.

The news went to commercials leaving sakura to pout but when she did, her lips stung. On the edge of her mouth it appeared that she had some damaged so she moved her lips too much it stung and burned. She let out a sigh and placed some ice back on the lip for a few minutes then placed it on her cheek. She winced at the coldness with tears prickling at her eyes, yes it still hurt. Unlike other people whose cuts could heal just fine, Sakura's wounds would take more time and the bruises looked far worse than they really were. She had sensitive skin.

Getting up she semi limped to the kitchen to get more soda when her phone rang and in trying to quickly get to it she banged her good leg on the side of the island table.

"OUCH SON-OF-BITCH!" came her cry.

She threw herself on the couch once again and answered her phone, "Whose dying now?" she rolled her eyes at the voice on the other side.

"My pet Willy, he's gone." he smirked.

"Really now? Never knew you had so many pets, What do you have a farm other there?"

Over the course of these two days, he had 3 turtles, 5 gold-fish, 2 dogs, 3 cats, 1 monkey, and 1 catfish. All of which were excuses to call her and annoy the living life out of her. At first she had truly believed that he had lost his pet turtle, Jim, and spent at least two hours on the phone with him. Then the fucker had laughed and said he was just messing around. She didnt answer is calls for 3 hours and when she finally did.  
He said that if she liked turtles so much he would go and buy her one. To which she twitched and bitched at him about abusing animals deaths like that.

"I'm sad and you just laugh at me? Cruel Berry. "

She let out a sigh again and winced when she touched the bump on her forehead.

"If you just wanna call, do so without killing animals. Yea? Damn animal murderer. "

Sasuke was at a friend's club far away from sakura's comfy house and how he longed to lay on her couch and watch her sketch things on her notebook. But sadly his stupid blond friend had called and said he was in deep shit and needed to talk to someone. He had the huge urge to just hang up on him but then he heard who he was screwing around him and then cursed his blond friend to hell and back. So he had grabbed his jacket and rushed out the mansion to meet up.

He sat in the VIP section with sound proof walls so the music wasnt heard, shamefully drinking a vodka shot. Thankfully for him Sakura hadn't asked where he was or what he was doing, though this irked him.  
He had taken to calling her nearly every hour and he couldn't wait to leave this place and just hide away in her apartment. Today through wind and rain he was going over and stay there until he pleased, she never mind.

"Not Guilty." came his answer as he finished his drink.

"Whatever. what is_" she was cut off when he spoke again,

"Put me on speaker phone"

She raised a brow at the statement, "what for?"

"Just do it."

Groaning she did and placed the phone on her stomach, " There done, happy now? "

Pouring more vodka in his glass he answered, "I'd be more happy if i wasnt here" he mumbled. Sakura narrowed her eyes at what he said and lightly shook her head, "What do you mean Sasuke? Where are you?"

At the question his whole body froze and a chill went down his spine. His hand that was holding the cup shook and his eyes had grown wide. Why? Why was she asking that now? Should he lie and say he's home? Or tell her the truth and say he's at some bar, drinking? What should he do?!

"Sasuke you there asshole?! DID YOU LEAVE ME HANGING?!" he gulped and took a deep breath before saying a word.

"Sakura. " he said, Sakura stopped her rant, he had never said her name so seriously before, "What? Why so serious all of a sudden?

His shoulders slightly shook and the grip on the glass tighten,

"I'm at a friend's...bar." he finished quietly.

Sakura on the other hand knew for some reason that he hadn't wanted for her to know about his whereabouts. He was a bar, drinking most likely, and smoking. She ran a hand down her face and blew out softly. She didn't know whether or not to be worried about him being there, but then again who was she to butt into his life?

"Just...Just dont drink so much, Okay?" she wanted to say more but knew it wasn't her place to do so.

Sasuke on the other hand was feeling like shit, nodding even though he knew she couldn't see him. He looked at the drink in his hand and tried to remember how many he had tonight but he couldn't remember. Gulping again he asked her a question, "Sakura...how many drinks would you have...at a bar?" he's question came softly and calm.

Looking at the her living room ceiling she recalled how many drinks she would have a bar, "About 3 maybe. I don't go past 4 though." Suddenly she heard something shatter on the other end of the call,

"Sasuke! Sasuke! HEY!" she bolted right up from the couch and let out a breath when she heard his voice,

"calm down, I'm here."

Still not completely relaxed she drank all her soda in one gulp, "damnit man! what happened?"

Sasuke looked at the glass he had thrown to the wall and then at the shattered pieces on the floor. At hearing her word he had gotten a rage inside of him and without thinking he had thrown the cup at the wall. He didn't mean to scare her, he never seem to think much when he spoke to her.

"Sorry, my glass slipped. "

"SLIPPED? IT SLIPPED? ASSHOLE! GET A BETTER GRIP MAN! you nearly scared me to death. GOD!"

She sat back down on her couch and ran a hand through her hair. This man was going to be the death of her one way or another. Sasuke licked and bit his lip giving her a few seconds to get some air.

"My bad."

"Damn fucking straight, I thought something had happened!"

He felt a tug at his lips and let the smirk take its place, "Didn't know you cared so much, Strawberry. " He leaned back in his seat.

"Go to hell "

He's smirk grew wider, "Only if you're there, berry."

Just then his blond friend, Naruto Namikaze, entered the room and behind him were people he hadn't seen in sometime. His mood grew sour and bitter, more bitter than ever. His glare pinned everyone where they stood, "I'll call you back" he said to sakura. Whose anger had calm down.

"Dont bother im busy, You're calling me all the time so i cant work on my Art. Fucking shit." he tried not to let his tiny smirk show but it was useless.

"That's why I told you to use speakerphone, draw something nice so I can see it." He was about to end the call when he heard her yelling, AS IF I'LL DRAW SOMETHING FOR YOU FUCKING DUCK!" and _she_ was the one that ended the call. He shook his head and turned to fully face the 8 people in front of him.

"Speak the fuck up, I have somewhere else to be."

By the greek gods that he would be going to her place later on. He hadn't realised how much she helped him until now, his urge for the pills was back and strong. And he had a strong feeling that whatever they were going to tell me was going to fuck shit up.

...

Sakura ended the call and threw her phone on the ground.

How dare he think she would draw ANYTHING for him?! The nerve. The Fucking nerve of him! it was unbelievable. Truly.

Getting up she slowly walked to the kitchen to start cooking something to eat. Taking out some chicken, the damn veggies, some rice, and putting more soda to chill in the freezer, she started to chop everything. Half an hour later the food was done, serving her self and sitting on the island table she messed with the games on it until she was done.

So after finishing her dinner and deciding that to do the dishes later, she had practiced walking slowly and smiled when she didn't feel the need to hold onto something. She walked for roughly 20 minutes back and forth walking the Tv until she felt tired. Unknowingly she had laid on the couch with the TV on and had fallen asleep.

...

4 hours later, Sasuke had left the bar pissed. Why? Because that fucktarded of Orochimaru had come back to the city to fuck with shit that didn't to be fucked with. Not only had he hinted to the paparazzi that Hinata was going out with another man, he had the balls to hint that the Uchiha's were doing dirty business. No doubt that the next morning it was going to be all over the news but the Huugya family was raging and hounding hinata already. He was sure that the sick man was going to call him and ask to meet him.

Fuck, he thought he had gotten rid of him years ago. But no, he was back and he was sure Itachi already heard the news.

Gripping the steering wheel tight until his knuckles turned white he breathed in and out, he had planned on going home and change but he didn't feel like dealing with his parents. Stepping on the gas his Lambo roared and took the quickest road to Sakura's apartment.

It wouldn't do him any good to see sakura like this.

He drifted into the parking space and walked, at 2am, into the building. He didn't even care right now if Sakura yelled at him for coming so late. Deciding to blow off some steam he took the stairs instead of the elevator all the way to the 6 floor. When he finally got there, the stress wasn't fully gone but it was less now.

He was about to knock on the door when he decided to make less noise and simply call her. He pressed his speed dial and waited for her to pick up.

...

She groaned, and opened one eye to grab her phone, not checking who it was that was calling her.

"He..llo?~"

He smirked at her sleepy voice, "Open you strawberry."

Her eyes shot open at Sasuke's voice, "what! what do you mean?"

Sasuke stared at the door wishing it would just melt, "I'm outside open up..."

She nearly panicked. Oh god he was here. She looked at her phone quickly checking the time, "Hey idiot what kind of person comes to another persons home at 2 am!?"

Sasuke clearing not fearing the wrath of the Pink haired demon answered too cheerfully, "Weellll Santa does and I don't hear anyone complaining. "

Sakura got up and ran a hand through her hair, biting her lip. What the hell was she going to do now? He was outside her door waiting. She could lie and say she tripped and fell...On glass? She groaned at not being able to come up with any useful lie. Maybe she could say she fell...down the stairs...No. He would most likely sent her to the hospital and she did _not_ have the money to pay for that type of bill. She was so deep into her thoughts that she hadn't answered his joke, which sasuke found weird.

"Hey sakura! you didn't leave me hanging right!"

She bit her lip again, "Damnit sasuke, why do you come now of all times! Cant you come tomorrow or something?" she could hide some of the cuts with concealers tomorrow but right now she had no idea where her make-up was. She barely wore it.

Sasuke raised a brow, "How rude, i come to say Hi and you treat me this way. Harsh much?" He found it weirder when she stayed quiet so he grabbed the knob and twisted to find it was unlocked, quickly a frown was seen and he opened the door to see her standing by the living room. Ending the call with one hand and taking his shoes off with the other he called out to her.

"Sakura?"

Snapping out of her daze she cursed inside her mind and squeezed her eyes tight. Fucking shit.

"Sakura?" he asked again walking slowly her way.

Sakura knowing she couldn't escape slowly turned around to face him, looking back and forth between the floor and his face. Sasuke froze where he stood. Her face was covered in bandages and now that he had a closer look so was her leg. His mind tried to come up with reason, explanation for what he was seeing but none seem to calm him.

"what...happened?" he asked softly. She stayed quiet still not finding an excuse to give him.

Soon the emotions grew stronger and he was starting to see red at what his mind had finally come up with.

"Sakura...what the fuck happened to you?!"

Sensing his change she frowned, "Nothing go away, leave it alone."

She wanted him to leave it alone? Was she crazy? Did she hit her head too hard? He grew angry at her for thinking that this didn't need to be taken care of.

"Have you seen your face women!, Who did this?!" he yelled.

Sakura knew what she was about to do was childish but he left no options. She look at him straight in the face and then bolted to her bed room and thankfully she didn't feel any pain as she ran. Sasuke was shocked her see her pass by, almost in a daze, but came out of when he heard her door close.

_SLAM._

He sprinted to the bedroom door, he had never been in deeper than the bathroom but couldn't help but noticed that it was warmer than the living room and it smelled a lot like her as well.

"OPEN THE DOOR SAKURA!" he yelled.

Sakura was pacing back and forth nearly pulling her hair out, If he would to find out who had done this she knew he would have no pity nor mercy on those girls.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY" yea ok so she wasn't handling it the best way but on such a short notice it was all she could think of.

Sasuke wanted to know who had the guts to touch her. The idiots would pay dearly for this if only he knew who it was. He tapped on the door and even lowered his voice, surely he scared her. Barging in and then yelling like that, anyone would be slightly frighten. There was a sharp pain in his chest suddenly. He didn't want her to be afraid of him.

"Sakura...just...tell me who it was." He fisted his hand until it turned white, he had just come from dealing with an ugly situation only to face another one. He searched his pants and jacket for some cigs only to find that he didn't have any on him. So he cursed, "Shit." He looked at the door and tapped again.

"Sakura come out... I didn't mean to scare you." Inside sakura scoffed, as if.

He tried again, "Sakura...you gotta tell this to the police." He tried going at it her way with the legal side and whatever, he wouldn't do it that way though. He was more pissed than ever, he was ready murder anyone, if she just gave him the name. His black eyes were slowly turning a dark red as they glared at the door. Then he heard footsteps coming closer and the door opened.

Sakura knew that hiding in the room was point less but it has given her some time to think and had come up with Nothing so might as well come out, right?

She looked up at him and then looked away, unable to meet his glaze, and walked past him to the living room with him following behind. They both stood there, and sakura couldn't think of a time when being in room with sasuke was this uncomfortable.

"Who did it sakura?" he asked, he reached for her jaw and walked closer to get a better view of the cuts. He turned her face side to side but when he touched one of the cuts and she winced at the pain he looked wounded as he it hurt him as well.

She opened her mouth to try and explain but found no words to explain so she just blurted it out.

"Some people grabbed me when I was coming back from getting some groceries. I don't know who they are. But..."she stopped not sure if she should mention that they were girls. Sasuke searched her face for a reason as to why she stopped, and nodded for her to go on. She closed her eyes and looked to the side when they opened, "they were women..."she said quietly, "Your...fangirls..."

Sakura gently took his hand off her face and sat on the couch leaning back. Sasuke stood there angrier than ever for those things that followed him around. Letting out a loud sigh he ran a hand through his messy hair, wishing he could just make everyone that pissed him off disappear. He looked over to where she was sitting and to the wounded leg. Walking over he grabbed her legs and layed them on the couch so she was laying and not sitting. She pushed herself until her back hit the armrest and leaned on it.

"when did this happened?"

"...2 days ago." she answered softly.

As much as he wanted to break and rip things apart he wasn't going to damaged her apartment anymore, and nodded. He took out his cell and texted someone he knew who could tell me just who the fuck did this. Noticing that she wasn't looking at him, he reached down and gently made her face him,

"I really hate it when people mess with me, Sakura. But..._I despise it even more when they mess with what's mine_" he told her in a whisper.

He crawled on top of her until his head reached below her chin and settled there, making sure that her injured leg wasn't touched.

"Sasuke...their just scratches. Its not tha_"

"Sakura if you tell me it's not that big, I'll make sure you get mentally checked," he said and lifted his head to look at her bright green eyes, "Believe me when I say I would." Sakura didn't say anything other than to reach for his head and place it back down, In her language it meant to 'Shut the hell up'

While Sasuke was furious at the fangirls and at her for not telling him, his fury was slowly going away as he laid with her. Her fingers running through his hair.

He would deal with the problems tomorrow, tomorrow he would unleash his fury on those who deserved it. Not now.

_His much darker, possessive side growled with pleasure knowing she was underneath him, paying no else any attention other than to him. _

_**Mine~**_

Most definitely not now.

* * *

**Liked it?**  
**Comments?**  
**Questions?**  
**Want another chapter?**

**Then Review!**

**Deal? :3**

**Once again i am sorry about not updating in a Million years. Forgive me!**

**D:**


	9. Of Messed up Meetings and A New Danger

Hey guys~!

So I would like to congratulate _**SimplyAmazing.1**_  
**for being my 100th reviewer! **

Thank you all for giving me amazing feedback on my story as well as your support, it truly means alot that all you  
guys take time to review and tell me how much you like the story!

So Hopefully I don't let all down on this chapter and since I know most of you were expecting some Sasuke melt-down drama so...

Here it is!

Oh a quick shout out to my peeps **LadyJaejung**, **crazymel2008**, and **DiizGiirlJess **

_**Y**__OUR REVIEWS ROCK! :D_

* * *

He was on murder mood. On a path of throwing anyone who dared cross his way out a bloody window.

After he had called his contact about the issue concerning Sakura's attackers, he had felt his blood boil to the 10th degree. They had told him that since the women knew where Sakura lived, and had most likely seen Sakura and him interact with each other, it was concluded that these women either A) were major stalkers, or B) they attended the same Art school as Sakura and him.

Knowing he had stalkers all over, he decided to go with option B. So now here he was barging into the school and going straight to the directors office to get some answers.

Throwing the offices door open with a startled assistant behind him, stuttering out a plead for him to wait outside. Like hell he was going to wait a _second _more to find out who had laid a hand on his cherry.

At the sudden noise the director was ready to yell out when he saw the mother of all glares on Uchiha Sasuke's face, the old man turned a sick pale color and felt his knees shake so much so that he was forced to sit back down on his chair.

"wwwhat can I for you, Mr. UUUchiha?" the man barely managed to stutter out, making Sasuke all the more irritated. Stalking forward like a snake, he hissed out.

"Old man I'm in a foul mood make sure not to irritate me more than I already am, Got it?" the director nodded his head so fast that it was a wonder how it hadn't just popped out of his body.

Sasuke walked forward until he reached the old man desk and placed his hands on each side, lowering his head slightly to look right into the man eyes.

"Now, about 3 days ago, Some girls came here and asked you for the address to Sakura Haruno's house, _Who were they_?" he all but hissed out the last part.

The directors tongue seemed to have failed him at the moment and could only stare at Sasuke in fear, his silence though brought Sasuke to the edge of his patience. Slamming his hands hard on the desk, making a loud boom sound, making the director jump and squeak. Sasuke asked again, "Old man I thought i told you not to shit around with me, _Just who the fuck came here asking for her address_!" The director just couldn't seem to making sense of anything which proved to make sasuke all the madder.

Going around the desk, the young Uchiha grabbed the man by the front of his shirt, lifted him up, and slammed him against the wall. Making the director cough loudly and shutting his eyes from pain. Wrong move to make though, for Sasuke slammed him again against the wall, harder this time.

"The names old man, before I really lost my patience..." Sasuke was so close to losing it, he could taste it on his tongue. The need to punch the living life out the man in-front of him. How dare he not answer him? How dare he conceal the names of the people who hurt his, HIS DAMNIT, blossom!

His part of his mind said not to be too rough on the man, for he could tell the media and a whole new problem would arise. The other much more darker side said to fuck it all, screw whoever wanted to say shit about him. But to find and punish those that made Sakura bleed. Clearly the darker side of him was more appealing to sasuke at the moment.

The schools director finally seemed to come to his senses and frantically began to plead to the young man, not to hurt him further.

"Please please stop! I I'll tell you! but please don't hurt me!" the man had a look of fear in his eyes that made no effect on Sasuke.

Throwing the man back onto his chair, the director hurried to open some files he had around his desk and then stuttered out the names, "tttthey said ttthat they hhhad to give Ms. hhhharuno some ccclass work.."

"I don't give a damn about their reasons" came his sharp voice, his knuckles turning white from fisting them so hard.

"rrrrright... ummmmmm, hhere, uhh, Meuri Chen, and Ami Wwatanabi..." Sasuke waited for the third name but when it never did he yelled out at the man.

"Wheres the third one!"

Shaking with fear from getting roughed again the man held his palms up and stuttered out that he didn't know the third girl nor did he have her name. Furious at not getting all the information he slammed his fist against the wall of the office and darted out, making the assistant jump out of her sit when he passed by.

No matter, now he knew who to look for. Though it did come with a small surprise.

Ami Watanabi was someone he knew. She was of no real importance, just someone he would bed every now and then when he was high off his rocker. But it seemed that the little bitch didn't understand her  
boundaries and now she had crossed the red line. Oh yes he knew where to find her, what surprised him was the she was enrolled into this school yet he hadn't seen nor heard her being around.

What she was doing in an Art school, he didn't want to know nor did he care.

Walking around the school ground he spotted a couple of girls giggling and sending him lustful filled looks, and for once he was going to use these girls for something that actually mattered. Putting on his flirt face he walked over to them, where they started to blush and giggle more loudly then he thought possible. Inside though wanted nothing more that to stay far away from them. Strangely enough that when he had started to visit Sakura's apartment more, the need to bed any one had left him. He no longer wanted to sleep with any woman he saw, though _that need_ was gone, he still felt that strong tug to get his fix now and then. To indulge in the sweet bliss that the little multi-colorful pills provided for him.

"Ladies.." he said lower his voice that made the girls swoon and melt over, "...how would you like to come with me somewhere, Mmh?" he smirked.

The girls were all more than ready to go anywhere with him.

...

She was confused. Thoroughly confused. So confused that she was laying in bed staring that the ceiling with a 'what the fuck look' on her face.

This man, Sasuke Uchiha. Was mystery of the highest degree.

Not only had he come barging in, and demanding answers at 2am in the morning, no He then took care of her, making sure she was comfortable in her bed with a pillow under her leg, and ice on her night table for her bump on her forehead. THEN he had taken some of the cushions of the couch, a fluffy comforter, and laid it on the ground as a make shift bed. _And slept there_.

Oh yea did she mention that said make shift bed was in her bedroom _next _to her own? No? Well now you know.

Sakura pulled the sheets of her four post bed, closer to her until they reached just under her chin.

Just what was this man thinking? Sleeping on the floor? And if that wasnt enough, he had woken up and made her breakfast. Well tried too anyways. He had settled for a breakfast of only fruits saying it was healthy. He couldn't cook anything and had ended up nearly burning the eggs so he had given up on that. After giving her breakfast in bed he had, very quietly, said to put some ice on her bumps and gave her a feather like kiss on the side of her hair, where he had linger a bit before getting up and leaving the apartment.

This leaving Sakura to pounder just what the hell was wrong with him? Did her wounds worry him that much? They were just a few scratches, that yea hurt like bitch, but she could deal with them. And while she appreciated his attention, she could very easily get up and do her own damn breakfast. With eggs and yummy bacon mind you.

Taking in a deep breath she got out of bed and slowly made her way to the bath room to take a nice, long, hot shower, and to forget for a moment about the temperamental uchiha that stucked to her like a leech.

...

After arriving at the club that was open 24/7 with the fangirls one on each arm and then two more behind him, he finally found the little bitch of Ami and her two other bitches. He had quietly left the girls he had come in with and had gone over to Ami and with enough sweet talk, they made their way outside to the back of the club. As they had made their way out the doors he had signaled the ladies he had come in with to follow him. So imagine Ami Watanabi's shock when behind the man of her dreams were four angry-looking girls. Ready to claw her eyes out.

Stepping back from the situation, the girls stalked toward Ami.

"So you're the little whore that's been bothering our Sasuke-sama?!" said one of the fangirls looking quite pissed.

Narrowing her eyes, she spit back at the girl, "Who the fuck are you talking to bitch! Me? Bothering Sasuke-kun?!"

Sasuke reached to the back of his pants and pulled out his packet of cigs, taking one out and lighting it, He waited for things to heat up.

"Bitch we know its you! Stay the fuck away from me, YOU SLUT!" said fangirl number 2.

Insults were thrown back and forth, with sasuke looking at his watch. He had to get back to Sakura and tend to her, but before heading back to her he had to get some cream for the wounds. These girls needed to hurry up. His wish was granted rather soon, looking back at the girls where one of the girls seemed to have had enough talking and began to claw at Ami. The other girls soon followed after her, it was 4 against 1. In seconds Ami's dress was torn to pieces, her face had multiple scratches, her hair was being pulled and was completely ruined. She had fallen to the ground and the girls were kicking her and spitting insults at her at the same time.

Looking back at his watch Sasuke decided it was enough and called for the girl's attention.

"Ladies..." he said.

Ami thinking he was going to save her called out for him, "oh sasuke-kun! Look at what these girls have done to me!, Tell them to beat it Sasuke-kun!"

Getting annoyed with her whining fangirl number 4 kicked her stomach demanding she be quiet.

"Shut the hell up bitch, why on earth would Uchiha-sama do anything for you!"

Sasuke inwardly agreed, there was no way he was going to do anything for her. He lifted his hand for them to come closer to him and like the little obedient little girls they were, they instantly flocked towards him.

"Ladies..." he repeated, "..That's enough, wouldn't want to ruin you pretty hands now, would we?" to add to his already dramatic performance he grabbed one of the many hands on his person and ran his fingers on the palm, making them all swoon.

HIs attention then went back to the fallen woman on the floor, walking towards her, it took everything in him not to give her a smack of his own. Crouching down on his knees, he leaned over her and very soft light but with enough to venom to kill he spoke into her ear.

"Come near _her _again... and I'll do more than just beat up you." A chill ran down her spine and the woman turned pale as paper.

Standing up again he walked away, leaving her there bleeding on the floor with the other women following after him.

He couldn't stick around any more, he still had to go to the pharmacy.

...

Itachi was stressed. Stressed out to the point of pacing back and forth in his room.

He had gotten wind of Orochimaru being back in the city.

_This, _he thought, _isn't good. _

The man was a powerful drug dealer. One so powerful that other drug dealers would stop selling whenever he was in the area. People who knew of him had a right to fear the man. The question that buzzed around his mind was 'Why was he here?' He had no doubt that the person who had given the paparazzi's those tips had been him, that added to the news on the television that was now going around about his family doing business that was by no means clean. It was insane. His father had been blasted with questions at all angles, asking him if the rumors were true. His mother had planned to go shopping but there were camera's all over the mansion's gate. So she was forced to stay inside.

The media was going insane with the news and Sasuke was nowhere to be found, though he had an idea as to where he could be and wondered if he knew about Orochimaru's return.

He sat down on his bed and ran a hand down his face. They were all in danger now that he had returned.

He was going to have to pull some strings to solve this mess.

...

In a room gathered around a large round table were eight figures, all celebrities in their own right. All with different degrees of problems but a common denominator, Orochimaru.

Some had worried eyes, others had a look of rage.

The oldest of the bunch cleared his throat and folded his hand on top of the table.

"As we all know, Orochimaru is back. So here's the first question, Has he made contact with any of you so far?" came his stern voice.

An echo of No's and Not yet's were heard. Letting out a long and relief sigh the man leaned back in his chair.

"That's good, we have some time then."

An explosive voice shouted at the man, "GOOD?! He just spat rumors about the Uchiha family! and tipped those fucking parasites on Hinata! How the fuck is that good?!"

Another figure slammed his hand on the table and glared at the man across from him, "PIPE DOWN! Getting over heated now isn't the best option right now, so shut up and listen carefully, Dumbass"

Obvious the tension within the group was running higher and higher each minute and if things weren't solved soon he feared that a fight would break out between the people sitting around him.

...

Sasuke had arrived to back at Sakura's place with a bag in-hand, the cream he had wanted to buy for her.

Feeling slightly pissed as he remembered the cashier and how he nearly tore the man to pieces after commenting on his hair.

So far into his thoughts that when he came to, he was in front of Sakura's door. Going inside he heard the Tv playing, he quietly took of his shoes and made his way to the couch where sakura was watching the screen with wide eyes. Frowning at her expression he looked to see what had caught her attention and when he did he felt his blood turn cold.

On the screen was a reporter talking about how they had gotten an anonymous tip stating that the Uchiha's were playing dirty and how they were stealing money from their clients. Images of the mansion being surround by paparazzi's came to view with the camera's flashing every second. They could even see other channels behind the women reporting the same thing.

_I'm here standing right in-front of the Uchiha mansion, waiting for comments on the accusations made against the Uchiha family made yesterday night.  
It appears that, or so was said, that the Head of the Uchiha family, Fugaku Uchiha, has been stealing money from his clients and is running a dirty underground business.  
We have yet to see any of the Uchiha members and no one has said any thing about the situation.  
Its been rumored as well that it was the same person that had informed the media about the scandalous news about the Huugya Heiress, Hinata Huuya, who was  
seen leaving the hotel with a man who is NOT her fiancé. _

_Just what on earth is going on with these two power house families? Until now we have no more information but you can bet that we will be on the case to  
find out just what is truly going on! _

_Stay tune for mor__

Sakura sat on her couch more than just shocked, she was beyond shocked, she was ... well she couldn't find the right word for it at the moment.

So much that she didn't even notice Sasuke coming to sit next to her until he grabbed her hand gently did she turn to face him. Blinking at him, she tried to get word to leave her mouth but failed.

"It's not true." he said looking right at her.

She blinked.

"What the news said, it's not true..." he paused for a moment thinking about to word it, "there's this man... he's been trying to ruin my family for years. He made those lies."

After managing to collect her thoughts she spoke, "WHAT?!"

A man was trying and winning at framing his family and he was acting so calm about the whole thing?!

"your telling me there's this guy making up bullshit and you're not angry?" he shook his head, he was more than angry but he'd rather not show his anger around her more than he already had in the past.  
Sakura though had taken his shake of head as sign that he didn't care.

She bolted up from her sit, yelling out, startling him. "ARE YOU INSANE MAN!" Worried that she might hurt her leg, he tugged her back down and gently pushed her to lean back.

"I'm use to it." was his answer, even though he wanted nothing more than to rip the man's head off.

Sakura bolted up again from her seat, "USED TO IT?! you shouldn't be used to people doing this!"

He shook his head and tugged her back down again, making her sit. "People have always been...like this to us. It's no big deal." Sensing that she was going to stand up again he held her by te shoulder and gave her a small warning glare, to which she scoffed at. As if she was afraid of him, _please. _

"Your stare doesn't work on me " she said.

Unaware, his fingers started to make circles on her skin and if she noticed she didn't comment on it.

"I know it doesn't. But keep still your leg needs to rest."

"Sasuke, it's just bruised not broken. I can walk."

He decided not to say anything further knowing she wouldn't let it go. So instead he made her lean on the arm rest and pulled her legs over his lap to check her bruise. As if he hadn't just led a group of girls to nearly kill the one who had done this. His hand lightly ran over the bruise and he himself almost whimpered at the sight of it. His eyes then went further down her leg and noticed just how creamy looking her legs were. A sudden pang of emotion hit him. The need to feel more of her silk like skin made his hands shake. His fingers traveled down to her cute pink color toes, where a small smirk made its way to his lips. His eyes grew heavy and half lidded as they went back up her legs to her stomach up to her neck , and finally to her eyes. His chest felt tight yet light at the same time.

Suddenly his mouth went dry when a flash passed by his mind, What would her skin taste like? his mind echo softly to him, Her lips, would they be as soft as they appeared to be? His mind was taking him down dark path one he didn't want to go down on. Shutting his eyes tight, he tried to rid himself of those thoughts. Yet he was failing at the task.

When his phone rang.

Thanking the gods he took out his phone, not bothering to see who it was that was calling him.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke. "

Ok so maybe he should have looked to see who it was, as much as he was in need of a quick distraction, talking to his brother was something he still wanted to avoid.

"Why the hell are you calling me?" his change in tone made sakura turn to him, staring at him she tilted her head to the side. Biting his lip, he couldn't help but think that she looked real cute doing that. The deeper side of his mind agreed with him.

"Brother, surely you have heard the news?"

"Yea and?"

"I'm going to call our friends Sasuke, we are going to meet soon. Come with me."

Leaning back on the couch sasuke stared at sakura and raised his hand to lightly touch her now fading bump, and then rubbing her head like a cat. Only instead of purring sakura's eye twitched.

"I'll pass on that. I have already talked to them, I don't need to hear anything more."

Surprisingly his brother was being calm and collected talking him, which was weird but not unwelcome. Then he made the mistake of trying to confirm his thoughts.

"Are you with Sakura-san?

It was like someone had pushed a button on him, the change was instantly.

"Why the fuck do you care who am I with? But yes I am. AND where the hell do you get the nerve to call her that?! ITS HARUNO TO YOU! UNDERSTAND!" Sakura who was now shaking her head realising who it was that he was talking to in the phone.

"Sasuke! quit your bitching and pass me the phone" she ordered.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her request and quickly stood and walked to the other side of the couch.

"No."

Here began the game of chasing sasuke and while he should have been mad at her trying to talk to Itachi, he found it fun to tease her. So he ran around some more. Itachi being on the other line, couldn't help but smile at the sound of his brother laughing with the voice of the pink haired girl in the back ground.

Sasuke was pretty fast, she admit it. Quick on his feet and had energy and strength to jump over her couches and bean bags over and over. Getting pissed off though she stomped her foot and demanded he hand over the phone.

"Bloody hell sasuke give me the phone!"

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling for a moment, "Hmmm, No." He quickly jump out-of-the-way when she threw him a cushion and laughed when he saw her pink face. Then idea came to mind, faking that her leg was starting to hurt to leaned on the back of a couch.

Making her face look in pain she let out a small whine, "ooh...ah, ouch." Making it look like she was in real pain, Sakura rubbed her leg softly while stealing a quick glance at Sasuke. Sasuke's grew wide when he saw her suddenly lean down and quickly went over to help her to sit down with a worried expression on his face. In a flash sakura grabbed the phone out of his hands and was greeting Itachi.

"Itachi-san, Hello!" she spoke to the phone while wearing a smirk on her face at seeing Sasuke's confused one. Quickly understanding what she had done, he sent a glare her way to which she only patted his head.

"...Oh!, Hello Sakura-san, I hope you are well" answered Itachi, whose cheeks had turned a soft pink.

"I'm fine Itachi-san, though please tell your brother not to treat me as if i was dying. I am quite capable of doing things on my own."

In the back ground Itachi heard sasuke say that she was _not _well and needed to be more careful, and to stop being so annoying. He also heard Sakura scold Sasuke for talking to him so harshly.

"Well Itachi-san since it seems Sasuke is about to blow a casket im handing you over to him again, Hope to see you soon!" came her cheery voice, that made him smile.

"Ah, see you soon Sakura-san."

Handing over the phone back to the grumpy uchiha in-front of her she stuck her tongue out and leaned back to sketch on her sketch book, muttering about how he needed to take chill pill and relax.  
Sasuke took the phone and barked out at his brother, "Look I'm not going anywhere right now, the media is everywhere and I'd rather not be seen at the moment. So do me a favor, yea? Piss off."  
He was about to click when his brother's voice called out, "SASUKE WAIT! look if you don't want to come because you don't want to leave Sakura, just bring her along."

While what his brother said clicked in his head, what echoed was that he had called her by her first name, without the -san mind you.

"Ass hole.." he started, " Did you just call her by her name without the honorific? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! To call her that!"

On the other side Itachi flinched at the voice, his brother had expressed to him a hundred times that he should only call her by her last name. It was a slip of the tongue and now he was certain that Sasuke was going rip him apart.

"FINALLY IM NOT AN OLD WOMAN!" came sakura's voice.

Sasuke looked back at her frowning, "This piece of shit shouldnt address you so familiar, Sakura. He doesn't deserve the right!"

Rolling her eyes at him and his strange ways, threw back at him, "He can call me that because I freaking say he can! Who are you to tell him what he can and cannot call me?" She looked right at him and crossed her arms. He decided to ignore that question and thought back to what Itachi had said.

Should he take her with him? Or just ignore the whole thing all together? Though that couldn't really be done, Orochimaru was going to attack them again and it would be harder this time. They needed to be prepared for whatever the snake threw at them. But he didn't want to get her involved in all of this, but thinking back to how he had suffered being away from her and how his urges seem to multiply by a hundred percent, perhaps taking her with him wouldn't be so bad? He didn't have to tell her anything, though he was sure she would ask questions. She wasnt stupid and wasnt about to go anywhere with him unless she knew exactly where she was going and what she would be doing there. Sakura didn't really like leaving her apartment unless it was for work, which he thought was stupid, or when she wanted to get some sun.

Truly she reminded him of a flower when she said she want to get some sun. He bit the inside of his cheek. Too cute.

"See you soon." Ending the call he turned to sakura who was focused on her drawing.

Hopefully he wasn't going to make a mistake by doing this but he needed her by his side to control himself.

"Sakura " he called out looking at the ground.

Not playing attention to him, she let out a soft, "Hmm?"

Running a hand through his hair, he took in a deep breath and stood up, looking down at her.

"I need to go meet some people."

She waved him off, nodding not bothering to glance at him, "Ok then. See ya. " He came and went as he pleased, she didn't really care what he did as long as he wasnt being loud, which was almost never. Unless he was looking through her list of music online.

"Sakura. Come with me." his eyes hard as steel.

In the middle of a stroke she froze and very slowly turned her head up to look at his face. "What."

He briefly closed his eyes before opening them again. "Come with me, I have to go somewhere."

Sakura looked around her apartment before her green eyes settled on him again. She lifted one shoulder. "Ok so go. I'm not going anywhere."

Sasuke shook his head lightly, "No, I want you to come...Dont you get tired of being in here all day long? Get some air, Look at places. whatever." he said trying to find an excuse.

Sakura raised a brow, "Uh no I don't get tired of being in my home. You know it's all soft and comfy. Where I don't have to deal with shitty people and their shitty ways." she explained, "Besides weren't you the one that said I needed to rest my leg." she smirked lightly.

Sasuke looked away shrugging, "Whatever. Get dressed you're coming anyways." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. Sakura's smirked fell off.

"No im not. I'm staying right here." she patted the cushion next to her.

"Sakura, I'll carry you to your room and _dress _you myself if I have too."

She narrowed her eyes at his threat. "You wouldn't." He stared right back at her, "Yes I would."

After a few seconds of a stare down she groaned, stood up, and stomped all the way to her room where she changed clothes. Sasuke however let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
Suddenly she called out to him, "Sasuke! where the hell are you taking me?!"

Great now what was he suppose to say?

"... "

"SASUKE YOU PRICK IM NOT CHANGING IF YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME!"

Fabulous.

"We're going to meet some... people I know. I have things to talk with them about. Its bar of sorts." No it really wasnt anything like a bar. Not even close.

Frowning she looked through her clothes and drawers. Trying to find something to wear. If he had to talk with them, why the hell was she going for? It didn't make sense to her but then again nothing ever made sense with the bastard. Finding nothing in her drawers she turned to her closet. Smiling she chose pick out the clothes, after putting them on she grabbed her shoes, put on a necklace and a bracelet. and walked to the bath room. There she put on just a little bit of make-up to hide some of the cuts. Happy with how she looked she walked out to the living room, grabbing her purse and phone.

"Theres nothing that you need me for if you need to talk with your people" not paying attention to Sasuke's shocked face.

He had snapped his eyes toward her the moment she came into view and his eyes widen at how she looked.

She wore her black leather skinny pants, a black V-neck short sleeve shirt that stopped inches above her navel, a short black leather jacket whose sleeve stopped above her elbow, some high heel wedges.  
On her right wrist she wore a spiked bracelet and a white bead necklace completing the look, with her long pink hair pulled back into a high pony-tail, and small hooped earrings.  
Her make-up was light and natural with some pale lip stick on her lips.

She was a show stopper. And she stopped Sasuke's heart. It went dead line before picking up speed.

_Thump.._

_..._

_T-thumpthumpthumpthump._

He needed air. Where was the air, where was the water when you needed it?!

He coughed into his fist and tried to get air into his lungs. The dark side of his mind, couldn't stop staring at her. Her jacket was no help in covering her exposed stomach and it didn't help with his thoughts from taking the naughty road. He didn't even hear what she had said.

"Is this alright?" she asked him.

Sasuke on the other was just staring at her.

"...What?"

Rolling her eyes she asked again, "Is this ok for where we are going?"

It was more than alright, it was perfect. She looked perfect. And god her legs could make even a married man stop and stare at them.

"Yea, its fine. "

They walked out of her apartment and climbed into his car. He had told her that they were going to make a quick stop somewhere where he was going shower and change clothes real quick before going on to the Bar. She had nodded and said that it was no problem and took out a chewy bar to eat. Sasuke had glanced at the bar and had snatched it out of her hand to take a bite to which she said to get one for himself. They had gone to a huge building where Sasuke hadn't so much as spared a glance at the door man with sakura following behind, who had given the man a small smile. Sasuke though has seen it and quickly pulled her to his side with an arm around her shoulders. When she had asked what the place was, Sasuke had told her it was a place he used when he didn't want to deal with his parents nor with Itachi. He came here to sleep at times. An apartment of his own.

"so why they don't you use this place instead of coming to mine?" she had asked him.

He had shrugged and gone inside one of the rooms to shower and told her to wait for a few minutes. She had nodded and looked around the huge livingroom admiring the decor. She had noticed that the place was empty there was no DVD movies nor CD's, hell she had even gone to the kitchen and found NO food! She had shaken her head as she had closed the door to the fridge, that was empty. Not one scrap of food anywhere.

After that she had decided to explore all the other rooms so when sasuke had come out, she was nowhere to be seen.

Dressed in black designer pants, a red shirt with a black dragon going around the shirt, a ring on his right pinky and index finger with a thick silver bracelet on his left. He also wore his black stud earrings one on each ear. He called out to sakura.

"Sakura! "

She had come out of a room and when she arrived to the living room she had shaken her head at him and told him he had to go buy some food.

"I am almost glad you crash at my place," she waved her hand around her, "this place has no food. I looked everywhere."

He had smirked at her and had shrugged. "I don't spend time here that's why. " The he had taken her hand and dragged her out his apartment. Her hand was so small compared to his own that he held it tighter, not wanting to let go. Finally they had gotten back to the Lamborghini and drove to meet his friends. Time had flown by then and the sun was seconds away from disappearing. Sakura had looked outside the window thinking how she went from walking to being driven around in such an expensive car. By Sasuke Uchiha of all people.

Sasuke for the first time was enjoying the silence as he drove. He owed it to the pink fairy sitting next to him, who was looking out the window with a serene look on her face.

After driving around some more they had finally arrived at the place, The Lights.

Sakura looked around at the place and saw lights flashing on each side of the street, people walking around everywhere. Women with the smallest pieces of clothes she had ever seen. Her eyes grew wide at  
everything she saw and turned to sasuke who was calming staring ahead.

"why the fuck did you bring me here!" she quickly went back to staring at the people.

Sasuke glanced at her then at the women she was looking at, to him it was nothing new. The same thing he had seen for years. To Sakura though it was obviously new.

"It's where the club located."

She hasn't answered only nodded.

Managing to get to the club he got out and handed the keys to the valet and went to open sakura's door. One thing that she found weird since he hasn't done that before but didn't really question. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, telling her to stay close to him. Going inside she had a feeling that she was going regret coming here.

The music was loud and by loud she meant blowing your ears of until you went deaf 'loud'.

The place was huge, bigger than the supermarket she shopped at. There lights flashing by every second in different colors and lasers flashing around. People where everywhere, either drinking or nearly doing _it_ right on the dance floor, by what she had managed to see. In the corners were more people either hooking up or getting their freak on. Fucking ew.  
She looked up and saw that there was a second floor and from what she could tell, all of these people were sex freaks. Squinting her eyes she then noticed one other thing, everyone was rolling up little papers and lighting them up. Her eyes widen and when she looked around the people as she passed by everyone was either smoking some different and popping things into their mouths.

Just where fuck was she exactly?

She kept herself as pressed against Sasuke as she could. Men would stop whatever it was that they were doing and stare at her. Others would openly smirk and lick their lips making her shudder.

God she hadn't even been here more than 20 minutes and she was ready to bolt out the door. Was this what Sasuke spend his time doing? Drinking and smoking weird shit people gave him?

After passing by all the freaks and creeps they went through a door and walked into a semi long hallway. The noise was tone down thankfully, they came to another door and when they went through, there was another scene. This time there were women _everywhere_ all very beautiful and with drinks in their hands, and as soon as they spotted sasuke, they all dashed towards him pushing sakura out-of-the-way.

Blinking she glared at the women. What had they never seen another man before in their lives? God she didn't understand her own kind at times.

Sighing she knew that it would take Sasuke sometime to get rip of all the women around him. Shifting her weight from foot to foot she looked around the place. Here at least you could see where the hell you were going, there were lights on the ceilings and the DJ was playing music with a volume high enough that you could hear another person talk without having to scream your lungs out. She looked back to the man who had unwillingly brought her here and with a bit of courage she walked away to explore.

Sasuke was nervous more so than he had expected to be. He was sweating bullets. When sakura had pressed herself against him, he felt his blood heat up and his skin _burned_ where she was pressed against.  
As they had walked he had felt her grip on his shirt tighten and her blossom smell had invaded his senses. He had nearly snapped when he saw the men giving her looks but the more possessive side of him rumbled with pleasure knowing she was all up on him and not paying anyone any attention. His chest had been filled with glee and excitement.

But then he was suddenly pulled away from her embrace and was surround by different women all calling for his attention. What the hell?

He looked around at the women and his upper lips rose in displeasure. Where the hell was sakura?

"Sasuke-kun hello!"

"uchiha-sama welcome back"

"Wanna have some fun, Sasuke-sama?"

"Mouuu Sasuke-kun where have you been?"

"Looking good Uchiha-sama!"

"Come with us Sasuke-sama!"

All these women saying the same thing with different words made him feel sick, which was something new since he would normally be glad that he was surround by women all wanting him. He paid them no  
attention and used his height to search of the pink blossom that had left his grasp.

She was sitting on the bar stool, had decided she needed a drink after being scared shitless by the stares she had gotten and so she ordered a Martini. While looking around she wondered just what kind of place was this that had so many women here, where were the men? Or was this a women clubs only?

The bartender placed her drink in-front of her and she thanked him with a small smile and the man all but ran away with a dash of pink on his cheeks. She had taken a sip when a man behind her spoke.

"Oh my god."

Turning around she was faced with Sky blue eyes and hair so blond it was as if the sun itself touched it. Oh my god was right, this man was gorgeous! With a black ripped sleeve shirt and dark jeans, simple yet he made it look attractive. Stund by his appearance she nearly spit the drink out but managed to keep her cool.

"Uh... Hey." Wow real smooth sakura, real smooth.

The man with bright hair grinned at her and she swore the room grew brighter.

"Forgive me for staring but... it's just your hair, I swear I've never seen anything like it!" He said.

Truly as soon as he had turned his head, he saw her sitting there with her bright-colored hair. It attracted him like moth to flame and he all but sprinted to see her.

"Umm, thanks I guess. Its real just so you know." she said taking another tiny sip.

His eyes grew wide, his mouth parted in disbelieve. "Its real?! No way you're lying!" Used to people's reaction she didn't get pissed and nodded at the man.

"Nope, its real believe me. See..." she leaned forward just enough so that when she parted her hair he could see the roots.

"OH WOW! thats soo cool! I never knew people could be born with pink hair" Sakura shrugged and mutter a 'me too' quietly. Remembering her manners that her grandmother had forced on her she stretched out her hand in greetings.

"Sakura " The man took her hand with a huge grin.

"Wow you were even named after a Flower! I'm Naruto" though he found it a bit strange that she wasnt fangirling all over him and found it even weirder when she only nodded her head when he said his name. Did she not know him? Blinking at the quiet reaction he got from her he didn't notice that he had yet to let go of her hand.

"Um..can i get my hand back?" she asked looking down at their hands.

"Oh! sorry, yea sure"

Just who was this strange girl? Didn't most women want to hold his hand? Was he imagining things? He tilted his head to the side after a moment and then smiled.

"I like you! Come on with me to the second floor sakura!"

Perhaps he could be friends with her and have a normal conversation for once without people fainting on him. Sakura was hesitant to take his offer but he seemed nice enough so she accepted his offer.

"Um, Yea ok then." She stood up with her drink in hand and then he got a good look at her. Damn was she fine! She was like an exotic model though a bit on the petite side that made her look stunning yet cute at the same time.

They made their way to the stairs and through a door where she saw more people inside.

"HEY GUYS COME HERE! Look what i found!"

Walking in she saw three men playing poker and two other men by the mini bar, all of them gorgeous men. Sweet mother of god, who were these people? Sakura never been one to judge by appearances but these guys where as hot as Sasuke was. Though sasuke had them beat.

"what is it now Naruto?" asked the one whose hair was up in a spiky pony-tail.

Rolling his eyes Naruto waved for sakura to come closer. "Well if you would pay attention you would see what I mean." He turned to Sakura with a grin on his face that made her laugh lightly.

"Dont mind these guys too much, they are a bunch of ass holes. Thinking they are all that, when they _know _I'm the best looking guy here" He snapped his fingers and puckered his lips out with a "mmh hmm" sound that killed her. So she bursted out laughing drawing the attention off all the males in the room.

"Oh my god! I know you didn't just do that" she said laughing.

Naruto being the funny guy is he acted once more making his voice sound a littler higher, "_honey please_" he said shaking his finger, "I'm the alpha bitch around here and these fake bitches are my slaves"  
Sakura was dying, her hand that had her drink was shaking , her face had turned a light pink, and tears where forming in her eyes from laughter.

"hahaha I cant haaaaaha, oh god! My stomach!" she tried to take a sip from her drink to calm down but as soon as she glanced at Naruto she bursted out laughing again with him laughing along with her.

The men looked from blond idiot the stunning women in-front of them. Who was she?

"Ah man that was fun." said Naruto rubbing his eye. Sakura shook her head and took in a deep breath then turned to the people in the room.

"Sorry about that, but it was just too funny." She bit her lip to keep from laughing again, she didn't want to look rude to them.

The older man in the group nodded at her with a smile of his own, "Its ok, Naruto does have a way of making people laugh. A Gift of sorts."

She nodded and turned to Naruto who was grinning who turned to the men.

"Guys this is Sakura, i found her downstairs. Get this though, her hair color is real! I saw the roots there's not way that its dyed." He turned to Sakura then, "These are my friends, Kakashi Hatake, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Huugya, and Sai Tanaki." she waved to them with a smile, "Hello, its Sakura Haruno by the way."

They all waited for the screaming and jumping but it never came, looking back at naruto who had a huge smile on his face, they waited and waited. Sakura though was leaning from foot to foot.  
Why was it so quiet?

"Well shit, Never thought the day would come." said Kiba who had lost interest in the poker game.

They all sat together in different seats now interested in the girl. Kakashi spoke this time, "Forgive I'm feeling lost, how is it that you're so calm?"

Sakura had taken a seat next to Naruto who was taking a sip from his own drink looked at the man, "I don't understand, what do you mean?" she asked scratching her cheek cutely. Kiba who had seen the act blurted out, "wow! you're really cute sakura!" The girl gave a small laugh and a polite thank you, before turning back to Kakashi.

"You havent fangirled at us since you walked through the door, is what he means." explained Shikamaru, who was smoking a cig.

"Oh I see. Well...um Im sorry?"

"Dont be, its good that you aren't though it's a bit weird since most women do." said Neji blinking.

It took sakura a moment, Neji, his name. She had heard it before. Neji _Huugya_.

Oh. _oh. _Now she got it. All of these people... well no wonder they expected for her to lose her cool. Just then another person entered the room, they all looked at the new comer but sakura was more surprised than the rest.

"i-Itachi-san?"

Stopping in his tracks Itachi looked at sakura slightly surprised that she was here. Then he took noticed of what she was wearing and couldn't help the blush that came to his cheeks making the people around, minus sakura, widen their eyes.

"SSSakura-san? you where here this whole time?"

Tilting her head to the side and raising a brow she answered him, "Yea why? whats th_" she was cut off when Itachi was roughly pushed to the side and in came Sasuke looking pissed off with 3 to 4 women behind him. Sasuke glared at the women behind him and slammed the door shut, then glared at his brother, making the man shrink back slightly. Sakura immediately frowned at Sasuke.

"Hey asshole, quit trying to turn your brother to ashes, yea? When are you going to learn this shit, huh!"

The guys all turned to look at her shocked that she dared to speak to him in such a way. No woman had ever done such a thing.

"sssakura, do you know him" Naruto pointed at Sasuke. Sakura turned to him and nodded.

Sasuke was a mess of emotions, when he had managed to tear away from the fangirls he had searched for Sakura and when he couldn't find her he had grown worried. So when he saw his brother come in he had grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and ordered him to find sakura. With no luck, he grew pissed at the thought that maybe some creep had gotten her. He had heard comments from the bartender about how hot this pink haired chick was and how he'd bang her. The man hadnt finished his sentence when Sasuke had grabbed him and slammed his head onto the counter. Demanding to know where she was, the bartender said he had seen her leave with some blond man. His anger had skyrocket at that point and had pushed the man back making him crash into the wall of bottles behind him.

A woman had then, very timidly, come up to him and said that the pink haired women and the blond man had gone up to the second floor. Imagine his anger when he heard that. Some man forcing Sakura up the Second floor. It made him want to break everything insight but his brother had pulled him by the arm and dragged up the stairs before he could cause more damage. It didn't help that he had taken back some shots and cocktails like water.

"Where the fuck did you go sakura?" came Sasukes question. And sakura wasnt liking his tone of voice at all.

"I was walking around like some dumbass until I got to the bar. And watch your fucking tone with me Uchiha" she spat out.

The men behind sakura gathered around together looking back and forth with worried faces between the two, Itachi too was looking a bit worried behind Sasuke.

"Haruno-san maybe you shou_" kakashi was cut off by sasuke sharp voice.

"You should have waited Sakura" he took a step forward and the room tensed up.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the man, "Waited? As fucking if. I wait for no-one Sasuke, you got hounded by those women and I knew it would take time to make them all go away so I wondered around, Big deal. Went to the bar and got a drink, yea?"

Sasuke knew he couldn't say anything about the women but the drink? Fuck no.

"I thought you didn't drink, throw that shit out Now." He demanded.

"No I don't drink, I've had the same one for hours now. And what the fuck did I say about your damn tone. I'm not one of those pitiful women that you can talk down to, So fix it dumbass. Before I do it for you."

The men couldn't really believe that this girl was threatening and cursing at Sasuke, it seems as though they both came with each other and sakura had gotten lost while sasuke was with the fangirls, and now he was pissed that she didn't stick around.

"It doesn't matter if you've had it for centuries throw it away, I don't want you drinking any shit from here or anywhere." The way sasuke talked to her it sounded much like how a boyfriend would talk to his girlfriend while being pissed. So were they dating? thought Shikamaru.

Sakura nodded in a way that made the men know she was pissed and shit was going to go down.

"Yea, ok fine. I'll throw mines away if you do." she pointed to the glass in his hand. "But you know what that wont count because I'm sure you've had more drinks already, Am I right?" she pinned him with a stare that made him freeze. "Of course I'm damn right. The hypocrisy coming from you is real rich," the guys winced at her words, "I can't get to drink one measly martini but you can drown back a tank and expect me not to say shit? Fuck you."

Sasuke shook his head, "This isn't about the drink Sakura!" he said.

"Then explain this shit because i wont have you coming here to me and take your shitty attitude." she hissed back at him that inwardly made him wince. He hadn't intended to piss her off. He raised his hand and through the cocktail hard enough that it smashed against the wall and the glass cup shattered into tiny pieces, quickly walking to her he took her drink as well and also threw it to the wall.

Itachi winced at the sound and call out to his brother wanting to calm him down, he took a few steps towards him now that he was close to sakura. The last thing that he wanted was for sakura to come out hurt in all of this. Maybe it was a bad idea to bring her.

"Brother calm down please!" though his words werent heard by him.

"You said you went to the bar yet I didn't see you there, so where the hell did you disappeared to and who the hell brought you here?" he was right in front of her, both of them entered into a stare down.

She was going to answer him when Naruto stepped in, literally, he pulled sakura behind him and faced Sasuke himself. He wasnt going to allow him to frighten the girl, not while he was around. The way Sasuke was handling things was not the way to go about it and talking like that to a girl like sakura wasnt right. Not by his books. The girl hasn't done anything wrong yet Sasuke sound liked like she had a committed a crime.

"Hey asshole, If you have a problem with sakura then settle it with me. I was the one who brought her here, where the harm in that? It's not like I brought her here to screw her. I only wanted to talk."

Sasuke stared right into his eyes, Blue clashing with Black.

In a quick instant though Naruto was on the floor holding his jaw. The prick had punched him. Sakura let out a gasp and kneeled down to have a look and when she did she let out a hiss, that look like it hurt bad. She turned her head around to look at Sasuke.

"What the hell Sasuke!"

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down with neji and her helping him off the floor.

"Its ok Sakura, really. The prick has temper problems. I'll handle it." He turned back to sasuke and narrowed his eyes when he saw that they had turned a dark red, glaring right at him and his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Who the fuck are you to come and take her with you? She was clearly with someone but your blind ass didn't let you see that. And its fucking Haruno to you. I don't want you soiling her name."

Naruto launched at Sasuke and Kakashi quickly took hold of sakura and dragged her to the other side of the room where the others sprinted at. You never wanted to get in the middle of a fight with those two.

"One, how the fuck was I suppose to know she was with some one when she was sitting at the bar alone!" Naruto barely dodged a fist aiming right for his nose and crashed into the table that had been used for poker, Sasuke took step back evading a kick to his chin and then managed to grab naruto's shirt and slammed him against the wall.  
"Two I'll call her whatever the fuck I want! what are you going to do about it?!" He said panting. Naruto pushed sasuke back and landed a hit on his face making him lose balance for a second but naruto was quick and landed another punch on his stomach, making sasuke blend over slightly. Though he used this advantage and kicked naruto being his knee making him fall and the throwing him to the ground.  
"Believe me when I'll you wont be calling her anything else but Haruno." whispered sasuke. They wrestled on the ground, punching one another. Bruises were already seen on their faces showing that they weren't holding back, naruto having a busted lip already as well as sasuke.

Itachi wanted so bad to stop them but it would only get worse if he interfered.

Kakashi along with Neji and Shikamaru weren't exactly sure how to stop the fight but knew that if they didn't one of them would end up getting hurt pretty bad. Sakura though was beyond pissed at this point. Not only had he been harsh with her but then he picked a fight with Naruto! To her eyes the fight was pointless really. So she was going to do something rather than to stand there like some idiot.

"Sasuke! Quit it already!" she called out when she saw him hit naruto.

In sasukes mind, Naruto had taken away sakura from him. She was favoring Naruto over him. It made him burn with anger inside and beating the shit out of him was the only he would feel better. He was already frightened at the thought of more people hurting her, the attack she had from the fangirls very much present in his mind.  
Deeper in his mind though, _Shes mines! MINE! All fucking mine! This stupid shit wont take her from me! _

"Sasuke! Stop!"

Her words didn't reach his ears and it wasnt until he felt hands on his arm did he come to his senses. Looking up at the owner of the pair of hands he saw it was sakura pulling him off of Naruto to which he let her. Kiba and Shikamaru were helping naruto off the ground who was bleeding from his lip and nose.

"Sasuke that's enough, stop." she pulled away from naruto and pushed him towards one of the couches. She had run to him once she saw Sasuke going at Naruto with no intentions of stopping anytime soon, though kakashi had tried to hold her back, she had managed to slip from his hands. Naruto's comment though set fire once again in him.

"Fucking crazy (pant) bastard. (pant) Theres no way (groan)... a girl like that is going stay with him." He was leaning against the wall holding his stomach and breathing heavy from the beating but in seconds he was back on the floor with the other side of his jaw throbbing in pain, Sasuke standing over him with his dark red eyes glaring down at him.

The fucker just didn't know when to shut his mouth, Did he?

_This is going to hell, _thought Itachi. What was supposed to be a meeting place turn out to be a battle arena. They were here to talk about the Orochimaru incident, not beat each other senseless. But of course no one would interfere with Sasuke's business. Everyone in the room owed him their lives. Years back, they had all been hanging around the wrong crowed and had met with the snake. Not only had they bought drugs from him but they even made deals with the man. Deals that at the time seemed stupid, unimportant, even useless but agreed nevertheless to them. The deeper they went the harsher the reality was for them. They had become orochimaru's men in no time, going to dark alley ways and setting up deals, buying and selling, consuming and testing all the products that orochimaru bought. Making sure that he wasnt being ripped off and when he was, things never ended well for whoever cheated him. Curiosity had really killed the cat. In their excitement they had gone to meet with the man unannounced and saw things they shouldn't have. They had witness the murder of 4 men, all killed at point-blank by orochimaru. Then they were found out by the guards behind them but Orochimaru had only smiled at them and like the devil he was gave them another deal, work for him until he said other wise or die that very second. Plain and simple.

When none of them had responded Sasuke took the lead. He accepted the deal on one condition. To let them go and to leave them in peace, he would pay back orochimaru. But the problem was they had consumed over seven million worth of money. He would have to pay back all that and more to free himself of the man, still knowing this, Sasuke had accepted the deal and they were free. They hadnt heard of the man until a week ago. They had escaped death at the cost of sasuke selling his soul. When he had managed to free himself though, he had become an addict at the point. The snake had given sasuke better more stronger things to taste and he loved them. Emotionally abandoned as well as physically it was easy for the young uchiha to had fallen for the sweet release. With his parents paying no mind to the boy, as well as the distrust he had for his brother, sasuke was alone. To Sasuke, doing orochimaru's deals were entertainment, something to do when he was bored. The multi-color pills were just a bonus for him.

So they couldn't really deny Sasuke anything, if he wanted to destroy the whole building or crash cars, who were they to stop him? What right did they have to make him stop, when it was their fault he had become this way?

Itachi's chest tighten and his eyes grew watery at the sight of his bleeding brother. He shouldnt have had to go through any of the things he did. How could he have failed has a brother to him? The guilt was there like tattoo inked into his skin.

"Brother please control yourself" he said to sasuke.

Sakura has had enough, she stood and walked to sasuke, giving him a hard slap. Making everyone's eyes go wide.

"I've had enough of your shit today, I'm going home! I knew coming here was the wrong thing to do. Your behaving like an animal and beating Naruto isn't going to solve shit. As matter of fact, THERE ISN'T SHIT TO SOLVE!" she grabbed her purse and slammed the door shut on her way out.

Screw the him and his violent ways, she didn't come here to see people get beaten up. She was going home and have a nice bath.

...

His head was turned to the side, Sasuke stood there frozen in place. His bangs hiding his furious yet shocked glaze. She had never hit him before, playfully yes but never like this.

This, This hurt, stung even. Not only to his face but his chest hurt too, down to his core.

Naruto looked up from the floor with wide eyes. That girl had slapped him and from the looks it real hard too, his cheek was red. Itachi wasnt too shocked at what Sakura did, the girl when pissed off wasn't as gentle as she appeared to be. Kakashi and Neji had their mouths open throughout the whole thing. They were sure that Sasuke would have, should have, screamed back at the girl yet there wasnt a sound coming out from him. Shikamaru, who was classified as the groups genius, couldn't come up with an idea as to who the pink haired girl really was. To shout, curse, _and_ slap Sasuke and not receive any kind of punishment was astounding. Sai, who had watched everything from the bar, had dropped his glass to the floor.

_Just what the fuck was going on here? _he thought.

...

Pushing people aside to get through, not even paying attention to the men that gave her _those_ looks, she made her way through fully intending to get home as soon as possibly all the while cursing the young Uchiha. He dragged her all the way here and then makes a scandal about _nothing_! The fucking nerve.

When she finally made it outside she realised two things.

One: She was alone in an unknown neighborhood.

Two: she had no way to get back home.

Fuck.

This was _soo_ not the plan. How was she going to get back home now? Choosing to stand to the side of the building she though about her options and so into her thoughts she was that when she felt a tab on her shoulder she jumped. Looking at the person behind her she hoped it wasnt some creep.

"Um yes?" she said.

His glasses reflected of light for a moment before she was able to see his eyes, his silver hair in a spikey pony-tail.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you." he said holding his hands up.

He looked... out of place, she would say with the way he was dressed, with jeans and a plain white T-shirt. She nodded slightly at him.

"Its fine, I just...thinking." The man let out a small and soft chuckle.

"I see. Um I hope this doesn't offend you but is there any chance you could give me a ride, back home?" he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Sakura blinked at the man. "A ride home?" she repeated.

The man nodded and explained he had no car nor way to go back. "You see a couple of my friends wanted to come to the club but I'm just not the party slash clubbing person. So when I asked of I could go home, they said I had to find a ride back. So I've been stuck here for the past two hours hoping to see a cab but with no such luck." he finished looking depressed.

Sakura felt bad for the man and then pissed at his friends, couldn't they at least take him back home after dragging him all the way here? As much as she wanted to help the poor man, she also had no way of going back home.

"Oh Jeez that sucks. I'm sorry that has happened to you, but you see... Im kinda stuck too. My... _ride _can't take me back home either and I have no car" she said looking sorry.

The silver-haired man let out a defeated sigh and fell to the floor with a dark cloud over his head, "This day just keeps getting worse and worse" he said.

Sakura puffed up one cheek and rubber her neck, not knowing what to do to cheer the man up. When an idea suddenly hit her.

"Hey do you have money?" she suddenly asked him. The man looked up and nodded at her.

"Yes, why?"

She rummaged through her purse and took out her cell and with a smile that showed her dimples, she waved the cell at him.

"We can call a cab and split it 50/50, what'da ya say?"

Quickly getting back on his feet he nodded and she dialed the taxi's number. Bingo.

...

Inside though, things weren't as good.

Sasuke had taken hold of a vodka bottle and was intending to drink the whole thing, his brother along with Kakashi were pleading for him to put the bottle down but he couldn't hear them. His mind kept repeating sakura's disappointed expression like a broken record. His very core throbbed with pain as well as his cheek.

He was going to drink. He would drink until he couldn't see her face, drink until he saw nothing but black.

He drowned back another sip with a _watery_ glare in his eyes.

* * *

**Did you guys like it?  
Comments?  
Questions?  
Ideas?  
Want another chapter? **

_**The review?  
Deal? :3  
Anyone wanna guess who that was? :D**_

Forgive me for being so late on this, but when life doesn't give you lemons you can't  
make Lemonade. T^T  
This my longest chapter ever, 29 pages. o-o


	10. Tear Stained Confessions

**Ello' guys~ **

**To my Guest reviewer: **Thank you! Glad you like the chapter! :)

**To Lala**: Glad that you liked the chapter, and don't worry they'll see each other again real soon.

**To Unknown**: Aww thank you~ I've never read a shy Itachi so I thought, well let me try this out and I liked how it came out.

**Thank you all who reviewed and added the chapter to their favs, alert, and so on. **

I LOVES YOU ALL!

_Onward with the story! _

* * *

_It had been almost 2 weeks after the whole thing went down at the club. _

Sakura hadn't heard a peep from Sasuke, no calls, emails, visits, nothing. It was pure silence in her apartment and she couldn't help but think back to when she didn't know Sasuke and how peaceful things had been for her. No drama. Just how she liked it.

In that week of pure bliss she had gotten started on the Art project their had teacher had left them, it was supposed to be a done with two people, she had been paired but with Sasuke or more like he had _told _the teacher that he wasn't going to do the project with anyone other than her. But given how they weren't talking to each other, Sakura decided to get started and had drawn up sketches on her sketchbook, looking up images on the internet and on magazines. To come up with a drawing that would represent both Sasuke's personality and hers together.

That was easier said then done.

It was the beginning of the 2nd week since either party had talked to each other when she saw Itachi running through the front doors of the restaurant she worked in.

...

That night just about two weeks ago had destroyed Sasuke more so than anything Itachi had ever seen. After he had drank the vodka, Sasuke had thrown up everything in his stomach until he was just dry heaving. Then he had gone down to the bar again to grab another drink, to throw that up an hour later. It was just a huge fucking mess. After managing to take him back home, the young Uchiha had opened up the bag of colorful pills and swallowed about five of them, then half out of him mind he had managed to light up a cig and had sat on one of the couches he had in his room.

This routine had gone on for days, he woke up drank the pills, smoked two packs of cigs, and drank whatever he could find in his mini bar.

Itach had burst into tears when he had found this baby brother on his bed with dark circles under his eyes, looking up at the ceiling in a daze. It was like he was awake but not really. When the effects of whatever he had taken wore off Itach had pleaded with Sasuke to stop with the drugs, he had tried to take away the bags and the bottles but failed. In the end both brothers had cuts on their face, Itachi had a busted lip and Sasuke had a red angry cheek with a cut on it.

Their group of friends, Naruto, Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, along with Hinata, and Ino Yamanaka had paid a visit and each had tried to make him stop, only to get yelled at.

No amount of words, no amount of pleading, nothing had reached the man and Itachi didn't know what to do any more. He himself was losing it and the need to have a drink was more than he could bare. Stress was getting to him and had to thank Neji for talking some sense to him, if he couldn't help himself how on earth would he be able to help his brother?

It was on Monday that broke Itachi upon entering his brother's room.

Sasuke had crashed on the floor and when he had run to his side, there in his brother's hand was a needle with the remains of a light yellow-ish liquid inside. His brother had injected himself with god knows what and was now unconscious.

"Sasuke you stupid asshole, what the fuck did you do?!" Itachi had screamed to his brother, hearing the shouts everyone one had raced up the stairs to see what had happened and were greeted with an unforgettable sight of Itachi crying holding his brother tightly against his chest.

Kakashi had quickly done a once over the fallen boy and then looked at the yellow-ish liquid shaking in fear of what could it could be he had barked at Shikamaru to call a doctor. Everyone had helped moved Sasuke body to his bed, with shikamaru barking at the doctor to get his ass over right before he sued him.

The doctor had arrived no more than 15 minutes after getting his orders and what his patient had. He had checked Sasuke and had managed to clean out sasuke's system by pumping everything out, to which Sasuke had then fallen right back to sleep, the doctor had turned to tell them that his body had shut down due to the treatment. The doctor had also told them that he would wake up in an hour with a headache and would most likely be vomiting again, he advised them to keep him away from anything that may have any alcohol and that some soup would help him along with loads of water. The doctor had then bid them goodbye and left the mansion.

There had been a deathly silence in the whole house with Itachi sitting on sasuke bed with his hands on his head.

Naruto had by then sat on the floor with his back against the wall and his hair covering his eyes, Kiba and Sai had done the same. Kakashi had shut his eyes so tightly he saw white not baring to look at the sight in front of him, Shikamaru was standing with a hand covering his face, while Neji stared at sasuke.

Later that day when Sasuke had woken up and was fed some can soup that Kakashi nearly forced down his throat, Itachi had said that someone would be staying with his brother every night to watch him. This earned him protest by sasuke himself but Itachi had ignored him.

...

It was the next day that had made Itachi search for Sakura.

Sasuke had screamed at all of them to give him back his pills and to bring him a bottle of vodka and when no one did, he began breaking everything he could find. Naruto had gone head to head with him to end up with a busted lip, Kakashi and Neji had tried to calm him down but nothing worked, so Shikamaru decided to lock him in his room. All the men excluding Itachi had helped push him back and managed to lock him in, Itachi could only watch as his brother spiraled out of control and he had burst into tears again, Ino and Hinata on his side trying to comfort him.

The door pounded with him screaming at the top of his lungs to let him out, Naruto had pleaded with him to calm down, that it was for his own good.

"TEME! calm down, please"

"GET ME THE FUCK OUTTA HERE ASSHOLE!" the door vibrated as sasuke hit the door from the inside.

"Sasuke this is for your own good man! Your going insane, calm down!"

It suddenly went very quiet when sasuke spoke again, "And you think locking me away is doing me a favor? After everything I went through for you?" They were all hit with pain and guilt in their stomach, Hinata falling to the floor in tears.

After taking a deep breath Naruto spoke again, "Sasuke, You know that we are forever in your debt but we're trying to keep you from hurting yourself, please understand that!"

Inside Sasuke had walked away from the door and had found an empty bottle that he threw at his door shattering it to tiny pieces before crashing into his bed, as he closed his eyes his mind was yet again filled with pink and green flashes. Words echoed around,

_Where is she? How was she? Did her wounds get better? Has she eaten anything?_

But then they took a more depressing turn,

_Why hasn't she called? Does she hate me now? Is she angry at me?_

His mind answered back at him that she didn't need him, that she never liked him in the first place.

He tossed and turned in his bed, pushing his face into the pillows whispering, "shut up shut up shut up" His mind laughed and whispered he was pathetic, a useless piece of trash that Sakura would never look at, that if anything she must pity him. Sasuke whimpered into the pillows, his chest burning and he could hardly breathe. He felt hands squeezing his heart and chest, it hurt so bad. His dark mind flashed an image of Sakura turning around and walking away from him.

"No no don't leave" he whispered into the darkness of his room.

The disappointed look she had given him went by in his mind again before she had turned to walk away.

"No come back...Sakura!" he squeezed his eyes tight and fisted the sheets around him.

...

Downstairs in the living room, everyone was sitting around not knowing what to do or how to handle the situation. Until Itachi had stood up and ran out the door, yelling that he was going to be back soon. He jumped into his red and black viper and sped to Sakura's apartment.

He knew she was part of why Sasuke was like this. Perhaps if he brought her to sasuke she could try to help him, though given what had happened he didn't know if she was willing to even speak to sasuke again. Arriving at the apartment he sprinted to the elevators when one of the older women told him that Sakura wasn't back from work. People at the building had come to know the Uchiha brothers and thankfully none of them were crazy fans.

"She's not back?" he asked in a hurry.

The women nodded, "She gets off late today, poor dear, having to work so much so young."

He was running out of time and it was only a matter of minutes before his brother started up another tantrum.

"Do you know where I can find her? it's really urgent." he said.

The lady frowned, "She works at a restaurant called Leaf." Itachi had nodded in thanks before bolting out again. It was easy to say that Itachi had broken all the traffic rules in getting to the restaurant. He would deal with that later. After driving like a mad man he had reached the place and parked right in front of the restaurant with the tires screeching as he braked, he sprinted out.

The air was nice, it had nice dimmed lights giving the place a nice relaxing area, the walls were a nice brown wood color. The place was empty with just 2 people in the corner having a quiet lunch. Itachi had looked around the place hoping to spot some pink and thank god he did.

Sitting on the stool looking at her laptop with notes and sketches around the table was Sakura looking very at easy. He really hated to bother her but his brother needed help and she looked like the type of person to give tough love.

Sakura had gotten off work a few minutes early since there wasn't much work so she had changed clothes in the bath room and decided to look through her notes and pictures again for the art project. She was dressed in black waist-high shorts that stuck to her like second with a white tucked in shirt, a tiny jacket that had black and white patterns on the sleeves that stopped just below her chest. With black ankle boots, a bracelet on her left wrist, a necklace of a butterfly, a pair of small green leafs for earrings with her hair was tied into a ponytail in front of her shoulder.

Itachi took quick steps towards her and as gently as he could in his state, called out to her, "Sakura-san!"

Looking up from her laptop she saw Itachi standing infront of her looking stressed out, "Itachi-san hello" she said, "What brings you here?"

Itachi ran a hand through his hair, "Sakura-san forgive me but I need you to come with me right this second." Itachi rubbed his forehead as sakura looked at him.

"Is it important?" He nodded and sensing his distress she nodded and began putting all her papers in her notebook and closed her computer, Itachi took her bags and quickly left the restaurant. There was no time to lose. As they drove back to the mansion, Itachi had no idea how to explain the situation with sasuke or how to explain that he was at the end of his sanity. Sakura stayed quiet throughout the ride, she wanted to ask what was wrong but Itachi look deep in thought so decided to wait until he said something.

But he never did and soon she saw the huge gates to the Uchiha mansion and while normally she would just nod, she couldn't help but be awe struck at how big it was. It had looked big on TV but it was just ridiculous in person. Who lived here? The gods? Zesu?

Itachi parked the car right in front of the mansion and got out to open Sakura's door because he was gentlemen, dammit. He gently took her wrist and pulled her inside.

"Itachi-san, whats going on? Why am I here?" she asked looking around but she had no time to stop and stare for Itachi was dragging her in to the Living room, where she saw the men she had met back at the club with two more girls.

"Itachi-san, Whats going on here?" At her voice everyone looked up to see the pink haired beauty walk in with Itachi.

"Sakura!" Naruto looked shocked, "what are you doing here?"

Sakura pointed at Itachi, "I still don't know." She said shaking her head.

Kakashi looked at Itachi for answers, "Whats going on Itachi?"

While everyone waited for an answer, Itachi turned to sakura, "Sakura-san, I brought you here because I don't know who else to turn to. He's out of control and he wont listen to me or anyone else here, I don't know what to do anymore and I'm..." his voice cracked while sakura frown and gently touched his shoulder,

"Itachi-san Whose going out of control?" she asked and Itachi was going to answer when Kakashi interrupted.

"Itachi What are you thinking bringing her here, It's not the best thing right now with how he is!"

Itachi looked at Kakashi and hissed out, "She's the only one he response to. I've seen it myself." Sakura had never seen Itachi hiss at anyone so if he had the situation really was bad.

Ino stepped beside Kakashi and glared, "Are you telling me that this... girl, Can help him? Are you joking right now?" Her tone of voice made Sakura narrow her eyes at the blond. Naruto having caught the movement moved to apologize for the blond girl, "Ino you idiot shut it, No one wants to hear you bitching right now." He turned to face Sakura, "I'm sorry about that, it's just that things are... "

Sakura nodded in understanding, "Itachi-san, I have very little patience so if you could please tell me what im doing here..."

Itachi was going to explain when shouting was heard from the second floor, "ASSHOLES LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT!" Sakura looked up at the ceiling where the noise was coming from and turned to look at Itachi, who looked like defeated. She turned to naruto for an explanation.

"Sakura, Sasuke he..." he ran a hand down his hair before going on, "he's been drink pills and nearly overdosed on some shit we found in his room. Through a needle. He's lost it sakura." he whispered.

Sakura stood there shocked. Pills? He drank pills? It couldn't be right...

"Drugs..." she whispered to herself and Naruto nodded.

"We,... I was hoping that maybe you could talk to him and make him stop." came Itachi's quiet voice from the couch he was sitting on.

"Are you insane? You want to sent her in there?!" came Kakashi's pissed off voice.

From there an argument was formed going back and forth whether they were really going to sent her to face Sasuke. But while they fought, inside sakura there was a volcano exploding.

_That stupid idiot was taking drugs?! And then nearly overdose?! HE'S AN IMBECILE._

It was like a match had been thrown into a lake of gasoline and she was ready to unleash her fury on the dumbass.

"Naruto, can you take me to his room, I'd like to speak with him." She said to Naruto looking up at the ceiling, his ass better be ready for the scolding of a life time.

"Sakura I don't think it would be a good idea if you go in there right now, he's going through withdrawal. He's pretty violent and screaming shit."

Sakura glanced at him and what he saw scared and froze his insides. Her green eyes were forest dark and cold. Her aura had changed and she looked ready to skin anyone alive right now. Gulping he said no more and nodded leading her up the stairs. The others had seen the pair and began protest but they weren't heard, Itachi decided to go up with them incase anything happened and the others followed behind.

Ino was glaring at the girl with Hinata beside her looking very worried.

After finally going up the stairs of no return and turning to the hallway that lead to Sasuke's room, They stood infront of his door in pure silence. Kakashi tried again to stop her.

"Haruno-san this is danger_"

She raised her hand to stop him, "Enough." her voice was firm and Kakashi had to back down. "Is the door locked?" she asked.

Itachi took out a key and handed it to her, "I had to keep him locked in his room... I had no chose." He said quietly. Sakura looked at the beaten man beside her and she couldn't believe sasuke would something like this to his brother.

"I need a few things." she said, "You said he nearly overdosed? Get some things to make chicken soup, he must be tired from the scream and fighting. A bowl of water and a towel. And candy, chocolate if you can."

"Chocolate?" asked Naruto looking worried.

Sakura nodded, "Its going to help give him that sugar boost he needs, while he might not _feel_ that he is tired, he's mostly pushing his body to its limits and then he's going to collapse." At the back of the group a small 'tch' was heard coming from Ino.

Sakura unlocked the door and went inside with the others following behind except Sai who went to tell the maids to get the things needed to make the chicken soup.

The room was a mess, everything was broken and in pieces, the floor was covered in bottles, shards of broken the bottles, empty packs of cigarette, and buds of cigs everywhere as well. Clothes were thrown carelessly all over the place, the windows had black curtains preventing the sun from coming through. It was dark, dirty and messy, depressing as hell, and Sakura had to wonder how the hell could he possibly sleep here.

She saw him laying on the bed on his stomach.

She took a step closer to him and spoke, "This place is a fucking mess Uchiha, you should be ashamed." Her voice cold.

Sasuke had heard the door being open and heard the crunching of the glasses as they stepped on them, he was going to surprise them in order to leave his room. That was the plan until he heard her voice, his body tensed, his mind went blank. He couldn't move an inch. It was lie, she wasnt here. How could she be here?

"So you're so ashamed you can't even face me? Real manly of you." She taunted.

No, no no no no no no no no! Fucking NO! she shouldnt be here! Not now, not when she could see the mess he really was. This was a nightmare. A really bad nightmare.

He heard her heels click on the floor and felt her as she came closer to his bed.

"Get up Sasuke, we need to have a chat."

He wasn't going to believe that it was her until he saw her so he rose from where he was until he was sitting on his knees and stared at his headboard before slowly turning his head. She looked so very pretty. Her skin was as pale as he remembered, her pink hair was the same, looking as shiny as ever. His dark side rumbled with pleasure at her attention, her eyes locked on him only. He could see it in her eyes, she wasn't about to leave without answers. He bit his lip when he felt pleasure and pride hit him in waves, she was beautiful, and her legs looked so delicious and perfect in her black heels.

He bit his lip harder and his cheek were stained a light pink. Bloody Hell.

"I heard you were misbehaving and I was dragged over here. Tell me, what the fuck are you thinking?" she demanded.

He closed his eyes at the sound of her voice, so long that he hadn't heard it that it sounded so sweet even when she wasn't trying to sound sweet. He opened them again to her standing in front of him, staring right into his eyes. She needed to look away.

_Please look away._

He whispered out, "Stop staring at me." and shrinked back.

Sakura rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms, she would unleash her hell on him soon enough.

"I can stare all I want. Now answer my question dumbass, What the fuck are you doing? and don't play dumb with me."

He took a quick glance at the people standing by the door and then back at her, staying quiet. Sakura took a deep breath, "You guys can leave I want to talk with him alone."

Kakashi was going to protest when Naruto pulled him away and soon the two of them were the only ones inside. Good, now she could yell at him, so she did.

"Their gone, now talk asshole. Why the fuck are you taking pills for? Are you trying to kill yourself!" She yelled at him. Sasuke looked down at his sheets. She walked up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt, making his eyes go wide and look into her eyes, while shaking him back and forth, "Answer me! What happened to you!?" She was furious.

He couldn't answer her. He had no answer for her.

How could he explain that her being angry at him made him insane? That their fight had shaken him down to his core? That he had feared her leaving him and never returning? That he drinked to forget her disappointment in him?

"You worried everyone and almost overdosed. Have you no consideration for your poor brother?! HUH PUNK?!" she said. Sakura pushed him away from her but sasuke quickly reached out to grab her arm. He hugged it like some toy.

"Let go you dumbass! I'm angry at you, so very pissed off that I feel like I'm going to choke on it!" He whimpered, he had never heard her speak to him in such a way, it hurt him. More so than he thought it would.

"Tell me something dammit don't just sit there! Where is that violence that Naruto was talking about, the anger that made you break everything in this room!" she gestured to the room.

Sakura was lost her cool. She felt like choking him and punching him until he saw reason, that the pills and drinks weren't going to make anything better for him. She was angry, pissed off, and so very worried about him. To think that he could have almost died from an overdose, Did he not care about what all of his friends would feel? Not being able to get her cool back at the moment she smacked his head.

"Imbecile! How could you want to throw everything you have away?!" she smacked him again but he never let her arm go and kept his glaze down.

"Answer me!" she ordered.

Sasuke let her hit him, he would let her do anything she wanted to him. He didn't care.

Quietly though he said, "I'm sorry... " Sakura tried to take her arm back but his wasn't having it and quickly reacted, "NO! Don't leave!" he panicked.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Let go of me, It's obvious that you don't want to talk to me so I'm leaving!"

Sasuke felt as if someone had stabbed in the chest. She couldn't leave, not when she was finally here, not when she came to see him. His mind told him to keep her close, that she was his saving grace.

"I.. I don't know what to say to you Sakura, bbbut don't leave!" he looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"You can tell me what drove you into stabbing yourself with a fricking needle. Don't you know that you could have died!" Her cheeks were red from anger and Sasuke thought she looked very pretty like that.

Talking though seemed like the only way she was staying, and he was thinking about how to word what he wanted to say but when he opened his mouth, everything just came out, "I wanted to sleep, there's just so many things running in my mind, It's too much for me, Sakura. I don't know how to handle them all!" His body started to shake, "I can't deal with things normally, I drink until I pass out and I have been doing it for so long. Same thing with the pills. They're my fix, It's what keeps me from flipping out more than I usually do. But that fight we had," clenched his eyes tight, "It was my breaking point. You were so angry at me and you were right to be, but I just thought that some thing had happened to you and I freaked. I never meant to..." he stopped when he felt her suddenly hug him.

Sakura now saw his reason for doing what he did, it may not have been the right thing to so but it was the only way he knew how to deal with it. Her eyes had soften and watery when she saw how vulnerable he looked. Sakura had climbed into the bed and hugged him around the waist and spoke softly by his ear, "Idiot. That's no reason to get like this but... I guess given how you've been using them for awhile it was natural, you shouldn't have freaked at the club, you think I can't handle myself?"

Getting over his shock he wrapped his arms her tightly, burying his face into her neck.

"You had gotten attack by the fangirls and I still haven't gotten over at how banged up you were and..."

"They just cut me off guard that's all. I can take care of myself Sasuke, I have for years." She gently ran her hands down his back to ease his tension and it worked. His shoulders relaxed.

"I'm not leaving if that's what worrying you. Remember you picked me to be your friend?" she said gently.

She sat on her knees between his leg with his knees upward, trying to calm him and sooth his worries. He bit his lip and held her closer as a tear left him. Sakura held him closer to her and hummed while running a hand through his hair. His frame shook as he let everything out, all the tears he had held back since he was a child. He let them go. He had too, it was time to let shit go and start anew.

It was a long wait and the men outside were getting worried about Sakura but there had been not sound of things breaking or sasuke going insane again so they let them be. But Itachi still paced the hallway up and down.

He composed himself and when sakura felt that he could talk again she spoke softly yet firm, "I don't want you to ever to this to your brother again, you hear?" she pulled back to look at his face and held his chin.

"He doesn't deserve something like this." Sasuke with his wet lashes looked at her, "I owe him nothing."

Sakura let out a sigh, "If you wont take care of yourself for him, then for who?"

Sasuke, with tear stains on his cheek and wet lashes, took hold of her chin with one hand and with the other brought her closer to him, "For You."

Sakura's eyes snapped to his own in surprise, "What. "

"I'd be more careful for you."

Sakura couldn't really responses but managed to squeak out, "Why?" very quietly.

"I don't know. Because you're the first person who doesn't want anything from me." He let her chin go and wrapped it around her waist, bumping his forehead with her own, "Because your unique-ness and crazy pink hair caught my attention the moment I saw you. These days that I haven't seen you made everything worse for me. My mind kept going back to you. Its insane and I wanted it to stop but I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried to." Sakura was speechless.

How could she answer to this? Did she feel the same way?

"Sasuke... I..."

Sasuke was just pleased that he had her in his arms and he never wanted to let go. He didn't know if it was an obession, or if it was love, but whatever it was it made him lose his mind when he was with her. She was really tiny compared to his bigger frame, yet she had fire inside her.

"I'm not sure if...?" Sasuke cut her off.

"You don't have to answer now. I know that I'm a mess right now. I'm not the greatest person, I know."

Sakura frowned slightly and thought real hard. She wanted to help Sasuke in anyway she could and she hadn't let herself fall for him knowing that he had many women that were million of times better than she was. That there were real beauty's out there, models, actress, singers. She had blocked any type of romantic feelings for him and now here he was telling her that he would take care of himself for her, it's the same thing as saying he would change for her. To try and be better. She couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"What's so funny?" he asked squeezing her waist for her attention.

"Out of all the beautiful women you could have at the snap of your fingers, You want a girl with pink freak-ish hair trying to be an Artist?" She leaned back to have a good look at him.

Sasuke had glared lightly, "who the hell said you are a freak?" she shook her head, "I've been called many things because of my hair."

He frowned, "Your hair is unique, I don't want to hear you saying its ugly or some shit like that, Got it?" She nodded at him.

"And all those girls you talk about, they're after my money and looks. So yea, I want the petal pink artist."

Sakura looked down as she asked, "Do you think we could work? You live and have lived very differently from me"

Sasuke let a tiny smirk grace his face, "I would make us work." He lightly touched her cheek, his eyes turning darker, "If you gave me a chance." he finished quietly.

She needed time to think about this so she gave him a hug before pulling away and getting off the bed, Sasuke panicked and reached over to grabbed her hand, "Wait where are you going?!"

"Your body is weak right now so you need rest, I'm going down to your kitchen to make you some soup. I'll be right back."

The weight he felt in his chest went away but he still didn't want to be apart from her, "Wait I want to go with you." He swung over his legs to get up when his knees failed him and was going to crash on the floor when Sakura managed to grab him. They were chest to chest with Sasuke's weight on her and there was an awkward silence on both ends, since their faces were mere inches away. Sasuke could hear his heart-beat in his ears. Sakura gently sat him down on the bed and looked away with a blush on her cheeks.

"Your not in the best condition to be walking around, I'll be back soon so just_" She stopped when she saw him getting back up.

"Woman when I say I'm going with you, I mean it. Now help me to the kitchen." His grin made her stop and just stare at him. There was a shift in the air now. Now that she knew he had feelings for her, it was going to be hard to ignore him. His grin had always made her smile but now it made her feel a little weird, her stomach now felt funny. She needed to leave, so she walked to his side and helped him to walk to the door.

When the door to Sasuke's door opened everyone jumped up from where they were sitting on the floor. What they saw on the other hand left them almost speechless. Tiny Sakura was helping the giant Sasuke to walk. Itachi was going to help his brother but sakura had shook her head at him.

"Haruno-san?" he said slightly frowning in concern.

"It's ok Itachi-san, umm could you lead me to the kitchen please, I would like to start on the soup." Itachi had nodded and kept glancing back behind him at the two, the others had noticed the shift in the air. Sasuke was ignoring them for now but it was clear to everyone not to get near them at the moment. They were still in dangerous grounds and needed to keep their distance. When they got the kitchen, Sai was talking the maids and was giving out orders, and when he turned to stop and stared. Sakura being the polite girl she was raised to be gave him a small bow, to which Sasuke let a small growl at.

Sure he wasn't feeling great but that didn't mean he was going to let things that bothered him just go by.

"Umm, the maids are going to make the soup Haruno-san, if you like you can wait in the_"

He was cut off by Sasuke who turned to Sakura, "If you're not making it, I'm not eatting." With the way he spoke you'd never think he was feeling weak.

"I told you I was making, didn't I? Now shut it, I'm still pissed." Sasuke nodded and didn't say anything after wards. True Sakura was still feeling pissed not as much as when she first arrived but it was still there like a small burning candle, she was just toning it down since Sasuke needed to be taken care of.

"Forgive me Sai-san but I will be making it if you don't mind_"

"Its my house, he has no say in it." cut off Sasuke again.

Sakura pinched his side to which he winced at, "I believe I said to shut it"

Sai was looking back and forth between them and then smiled at Sakura, "No problems Haruno-san, he is right anyways."

Sakura helped Sasuke to sit on one of the stools before beginning to start on chopping the veggies. Sasuke had laid his head down on the table, just watching her move about with the other men standing there like idiots not knowing what to do. The crazy guy that had been screaming at the top of his lungs was gone replaced with this mellow guy watching the girl cook. They were all curious about what had happened but none dared to ask.

"So what the hell happened?"

Okay so maybe the men were all scared to ask but Ino was not. Could this woman not read the tension in the air?

Sasuke didn't even glance at her much less talked to her and Ino wasn't talking to sakura when she asked the question so she just kept on chopping the veggies.

"Hello! I asked a question!"

"Shut up Ino." Came sasuke's firm voice.

Ino stomped her foot, "I will not be quiet, I want to know what happened!"

Sakura was jamming the veggies into the boiling water and then slightly jumped when she heard something slam on the table. She turned to see that it was the blond girl who had slammed her hand on the table and was glaring at sasuke. She rose a brow but didn't say thing. She didn't know these people and she wasn't about to stick her nose where it didnt really belong.

"Ino do that again and the guards will be showing you the way out." Sasuke didn't even blink at the noise but was annoyed at how sakura had jumped at it.

"Oh so this is the thanks I get for being here for two days straight?! Really?!"

"I didn't ask you to come, as a matter of fact all of you people are annoying me, so leave."

Sakura had turned around and lightly hit him on the head with one of the spoons, "Don't be so mean, they were just worried about you." She looked towards Itachi for a moment, "Where can I find the tomatoes?"

He was going to answer when sasuke said, "In the fridge bottom right." She nodded in thanks.

Sakura took out the tomatoes and chopped a bunch when she asked if they had managed to buy the chocolate, "Yes there you go Haruno-san." Sai handed her a bag that had at least 7 bars of the sweet treat when sasuke has asked why she needed the candy, "It's for you. Your body needs some sweet." She opened up a bar and snapped it in half taking one for herself and took a big bite out of it, leaving a smile mark on the bar. Sasuke with his habit of eating whatever it was that she had taken a bit of, had taken her half and ate it.

"..."

"Hn?"

"That was my half."

"Hn."

Her eye twitched, she had wanted to come to the kitchen in order to breathe and not think so much about what had happened upstairs but with him here, it was nearly impossible. She then felt something poke her lip and saw it was a piece of the candy sasuke was feeding her.

He was biting his lip, "You should have some." She inwardly giggled and took the piece going back to stir the pot of soup. Sasuke watched her as he nibbled on the candy he has taken from her. Inwardly though his inner chibi was blushing with rainbows and a nice breeze going around. Sunshine and all that other shit.

Behind him there were 5 people who were staring unbelieving of the change and softness they were seeing in the man, 1 understanding stare, 1 confused stare, and 1 that burned with jealousy.

...

Far away from the mansion, in a hotel from where two men dressed in black suites.

"My dear friend, Did you find out where she lives?"

"Yes sir, I did. Quite easy really. She is much too kind-hearted."

"Excellent."

...

_**Le Preview: **_

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning this shit up?"

She picked up a shirt and stared at it, "This is going in the trash"

He opened his mouth to say something, "No wait, don't throw that out!"

"Wait wait! no no!"

Everything was going in the trash as far as she was concerned.

* * *

**Did you like it?  
Comments?  
Questions?  
Another chapter?**

**Then Review~  
Deal? :) **

**Really sorry for the wait ToT**


End file.
